The Covenant's Sin
by allure18
Summary: What if Sarah had not disappeared that night at the dance? What if she'd been left in the capable hands of Tyler and Reid? All. Night. Long. Reid/Sarah/Tyler. NO Slash, but definite naughtiness...
1. Chapter 1

**The Covenant's Sin**

**Author's Note** Okay, so I read this one Reid/Sarah/Tyler story and it made me realize that that would be really hot! And I went looking for others like it and couldn't find any, so I decided to write one myself! This _is_ an M rated story, so consider yourself warned. Don't read if you don't like. If you're into threesomes, but not gayness, then this story is fine for you. If you know you won't like it and are only reading this for the sole reason of having someone to flame, then get the fuck out. If you flame, I'll question your intelligence and consider you one of the lower life forms on this planet.

**Disclaimer** I do not own the Covenant or any of its characters or settings. I'm sorry if this story resembles any others... I wrote it a long time ago in a notebook and only just found it now. So if it resembles someone else's story, I apologize to them, give them full credit, and will be more than willing to change it if they request. This disclaimer will count for the entire story.

**Chapter 1**

They stood outside looking anxiously around for any sign of Caleb. Their search was in vein, though, as they could see nothing of their friend; they could feel him though. Reid and Tyler felt him using – a lot. The two exchanged nervous glances over Sarah's head. Reid looked down at her as she shivered in the cool September breeze. Goosebumps exploded all over her bare shoulders and arms.

"You cold?" Reid inquired, even though he knew the answer. He just needed something to distract himself from the ongoing turmoil raging inside of him as his brother fought. The blond nodded numbly, rubbing her hands up and down her arms for warmth. Tyler made to take of his jacket for her when Reid held up a stopping hand. "Let's just go inside," he suggested, "It's bound to be warmer in there."

"Alright," Sarah agreed easily and led the way into the dance. Tyler and Reid followed a few paces behind.

"D'you think Caleb's alright?" Tyler asked quietly so Sarah wouldn't hear. She was, after all, Caleb's girlfriend and they didn't want to worry her any more than was necessary. She was already anxious.

Reid shrugged. "No doubt. It's Caleb, he's always alright. Until then _we_ have to keep _her_ distracted." Tyler nodded understandingly and they caught up with Sarah.

Inside, they stood to the side of the dance floor. Sarah was tense; Reid could see the muscles in her back knotted tightly. "C'mon," he said, lightly touching her lower back. "Let's dance, shall we?" Sarah smiled, looking relieved at a chance to forget about Caleb and the mortal peril she knew he was currently facing.

"Alright, let's go," she agreed, pulling him onto the dance floor as the last song ended and a new one immediately took its place. Sarah saw Tyler lean leisurely against the wall as she dragged Reid away. She stopped in the crowd and turned to face Reid, wrapping her arms around his neck. Reid's arms instinctively went around her waist and they swayed to the slow song, a respective distance between them.

He watched her when he knew she wasn't looking. She glanced around the room with those captivating blue eyes, a small smile gracing her perfectly shaped pink lips, and Reid, not for the first time, found himself hating Caleb for winning her. But he couldn't hate Caleb right now, or at least he shouldn't, because there was always that chance that he'd never see his covenant brother alive again. Tonight could be Caleb's death date.

As if reading his thoughts, the smile slowly slid from Sarah's face and she looked up at Reid, biting her lip nervously. That gesture was enough to drive Reid crazy and he wished she was his all the more. His thoughts, though, were interrupted by Sarah's soft voice.

"Caleb's going to be okay, right?"

Reid looked at her for a moment and then impulsively pulled her closer to him so their bodies were touching. What surprised him was the fact that she let him, and even hugged him closer.

"Of course he will. Don't worry about him; he can take care of himself. Just try thinking of something other than Caleb and try to have a good time tonight, alright?" He felt her nod against his chest and she pulled away from him as the song, regretfully, ended. Her face was stony. "C'mon, smile," he teased her gently. She gave him a small smile and Reid shoved his hands into his pockets, looking at her questioningly.

"You're being so weird tonight," she told him, her smile stretching wider to show her straight, white teeth. "The sensitive Reid; never thought I'd see the day..."

He laughed. "Well, I can go back to being an asshole if it makes you feel more comfortable."

It was Sarah's turn to laugh and the next song started up. It was a faster beat with a more hip hop rhythm to it.

Reid's mouth turned up into a mischievous smirk and he took his hands out of his pockets, holding them out to her. "Dance with me?"

Sarah's look was mischievous as well as she said, "I will in one second. Just wait right here, kay?" Reid looked at her quizzically, but agreed none the less. Who was he to say no to a beautiful girl? Sarah turned and blended into the crowd of dancers as she made her way back to the sidelines. She spotted Tyler in the same position they'd left him. He watched her as she approached him.

"Come dance with me," she proposed and grabbed his forearms, as his pocketed hands were unavailable.

"I can't dance," Tyler protested, though allowed her to continue towing him. They merged with the crowd and Sarah smiled almost seductively at him.

"I'll show you."

"But you've got Reid," Tyler pointed out.

Sarah smiled wickedly at him and, yes, that was definitely a seductive look on her face as they reached Reid and Tyler was released.

"Hey, baby boy," Reid greeted his friend as Sarah backed up into him and began grinding against him. Tyler stood alone, looking extremely uncomfortable.

"Why'd you drag me out here?" he asked, yelling above the music. "What am I supposed to do?"

Sarah reached forward and, without missing a beat, hooked her fingers in Tyler's belt loops and jerked him towards her. "You go in front," she said loudly in his ear, cheek pressed against his. Tyler gulped as she pulled his hips against hers and began moving him with him, her hands never leaving his hips. Reid smirked at the younger boy over the blonde's shoulder. Tyler looked like a lost puppy. Tyler glowered back.

Reid smiled. As much as he liked having Sarah pressed up against him like she was, Tyler needed the guidance, so he said to Sarah, mouth nearly touching her ear, "Turn around."

"What? Why?" Sarah asked, confused.

"Being in back's easier and take a look at Tyler." Reid replied. Sarah did so and laughed at the boy. He seemed to be concentrating, but he was still slightly off beat. She swung easily away from Reid and into Tyler. She looked over her shoulder at his surprised expression and smiled reassuringly, guiding his hands to her hips and then yanking Reid forward by his shirt. Reid laughed.

"That's how I like it," he said, "Good and rough." Sarah laughed, enjoying herself, all thoughts of Caleb gone from her mind. She was in the here and now and that was great. She looked around at the girls around her. She was the recipient of all their jealously because she was sandwiched between two of Spencer Academy's most eligible bachelors. Plus, Reid had probably slept with half of them, promised to call, and never followed through with it. She was the unanimously voted whore in the room at that moment and loved it.

"How's it going back there, Ty?" Sarah asked using Tyler's despised nick name and looking up and over her shoulder. Tyler's scowling face met her eyes and she grinned at him.

Reid recaptured her attention by asking seductively, "If I can guess what underwear you're wearing, will you show me?" Sarah grinned.

Her witty reply was, "If I can guess what underwear _you're_ wearing, will you show _me_?"

Reid smirked. She was quick.

"Deal," he said. "White thong."

Sarah feigned hurt. "You really think I'm a thong kinda girl?"

Reid laughed.

"Nope," Tyler interrupted. "I'm gonna say... purple lace."

"Who said you were in on this?" Sarah playfully asked him.

"Well I'm in on it now," Tyler countered. "Your guess."

Sarah pondered for a moment. "Reid, I am going to say Christmas boxers." Reid laughed and Sarah continued. "And Tyler... blue boxers, probably with spaceships or something on them." She felt Tyler's chest rumble with laughter behind her and heard it in her right ear, felt his breath on her neck. "So am I right?" she asked curiously.

"I dunno, are we right?" Reid stalled eyes boring into her own.

"Let's go find out," she suggested devilishly, grabbing both boys hands in each of hers. She led them through the dancing students and into one of the alcoves harbouring an exit door. They were completely hidden from view in the dark cubby separated from the rest of the room. Tyler stood close to her, looking nervous, while Reid made his sneaky way toward the door.

"Here?" Tyler asked apprehensively.

Sarah glanced to the side, towards the rest of the room, before her hands reached out quickly and drew Tyler's face down to her own. She smashed her mouth against his lips, her hands entangling themselves in his hair. Tyler was stunned, but his first thought was _She's Caleb's!_ and he pulled away. He looked bewilderedly down at her and she stared right back at him. Her tongue shot out to lick her wet, pouty lips and Tyler couldn't help himself. This time it was he who kissed her. He ran his tongue over her lips and they parted. He delved in, tasting her and revelling in it.

Next thing he knew he was being thrown backwards viciously, off of the seductive blond. His stomach dropped, thinking it was Caleb, but when he saw Reid's angry face his stomach only lifted a few inches. Sarah giggled, grabbed both their wrists and stealthy slipped out the door, the two boys in tow.

They scurried through Spencer's hallways, up a flight of stairs, and onto the floor of Reid and Tyler's dorm. Knowing now where they were going, Reid took the lead. When they reached their door, Tyler jammed his hand into his pocket in search of his key, but Reid was already Using to unlock the door. They piled in, short of breath. Tyler locked the door while Reid advanced on Sarah, who tried to look innocent as she was pinned to the wall by Reid.

"So was I right?" she asked coyly.

"Ladies first," Reid growled mockingly. Sarah pushed him away with her fingertips and backed him up until he stood beside Tyler.

She looked casually around the room, wasting time. She walked to the window and looked out at the dark campus. The reality finally hit her: her boyfriend was out there somewhere fighting for his life and she'd just dragged two of his best friends into their otherwise empty dorm room. She pushed the thought away. She needed the distraction and she'd already come this far... She wasn't the kind of girl to disappoint... She shut the blinds with a resounding snap. The street light was eliminated, the only source of illumination coming from one of the small lamps on the desk beside her.

Sarah turned and brandished at the zipper running up her spine, keeping her strapless gown wrapped tightly around her. "A little help boys?" She didn't hear either move to comply, but she felt the silky tendrils of their magic brush her back as her zipper seemingly undid itself. Back still turned, she slowly slid the dress down her torso, revealing her braless chest, over her hips, and down her legs, revealing her panties. She let the dress drop to the floor in a bundle around her ankles and stepped gracefully out of it, heels still on. She rotated to face the boys' still forms. She blushed slightly as their eyes roamed her body.

"Black silk," Reid finally said. He tore his eyes away from Sarah to observe Tyler's still motionless frame. "We were both wrong." Tyler reluctantly dragged his eyes away from Sarah to look at his friend as well.

"Uh huh," Sarah said, sauntering over to Reid. "Now it's your turn." Her hands found Reid's belt but he grabbed them tightly.

"If you're gonna start this, you'd better finish it, Sarah," he warned in a low growl, eyes brimming with barely contained lust.

"Reid, I wouldn't disappoint you," Sarah assured him huskily. The two boys looked at each other uncomfortably. Neither one wanted to see the other... 'in action', but it was obvious Sarah wanted both of them.

Tyler shook his head and held his hands up in surrender. "I won't look if you don't look," he bargained.

"Deal," Reid agreed and released Sarah's hands. She made quick work of his belt, fly, and button and his pants fell to the floor with a lot of jingling. He watched her as she lifted up the hem of his shirt and tens of Rudolf's faces peered up at her from a red background on his boxers.

"I was right," she gloated, playing with the waistband of his boxers and causing Reid's jaw to tighten and his eyes to narrow.

"I'm not complaining," he ground out between clenched teeth. Sarah smirked and moved on to Tyler, the baby of the Sons of Ipswich. He looked considerably more nervous than Reid.

Sarah captured his eyes with hers as she began undoing his belt.

"You aren't a virgin, are you, Tyler?" she inquired curiously. Reid she was sure was experienced, but Tyler was a mystery to her in pretty much every way. Reid laughed and Tyler shook his head no, apparently focusing on breathing in and out rather than wasting his precious air speaking. "That's good, or else this would be a very awkward first time, wouldn't it?" Sarah continued as she unclasped the button on his pants and thrust them to the floor. She proceeded to lift up the hem of his dress shirt and look down at his blue boxers patterned with little red cars and yellow trucks. She chuckled.

"Right again, Reid," she taunted, "This must be my lucky night."

"No," Tyler said, speaking for the first time since she'd unbuttoned Reid's pants. He stepped out of his pants and forced her back, Reid close behind him. "It's _our_ lucky night." And with that she was picked up by Reid and thrown onto the nearest bed.

**Author's Note** Like it? Let me know in a review! I've already got the next chapter written up, all I'm asking for is 3 reviews!


	2. Chapter 2

**The Covenant's Sin**

**Author's Note** So I got my three reviews! Yay! So here I'm keeping my promise! :D

**Last Chapter **"Right again, Reid," she taunted, "This must be my lucky night."

"No," Tyler said, speaking for the first time since she'd unbuttoned Reid's pants. He stepped out of his pants and forced her back, Reid close behind him. "It's _our_ lucky night." And with that she was picked up by Reid and thrown onto the nearest bed.

**Chapter 2**

Tyler fell beside her and she easily pulled his dress shirt over his head as Reid settled on her other side. She turned towards him, throwing Tyler's shirt to the floor, and captured his lips. Reid responded eagerly. As she unbuttoned his shirt, his tongue slipped past her lips and she tasted him. There was only one word to describe him: yummy. Sarah pushed his shirt off his shoulders and he did the rest, mouth never leaving hers. She felt Tyler's hands roaming her bare back, sending shivers of pleasure down her spine. He placed a single kiss on her shoulder and she smiled into Reid's mouth and flopped onto her back.

Tyler's lips were immediately upon her, urgent, but gentle, as his hand settled on her stomach. Reid's lips explored her breast and Sarah sighed inwardly. His mouth closed over her nipple and she bit Tyler's lip softly, which seemed to egg him on and his hand travelled from her stomach downward. His fingertips brushed her abdomen above her panties and she squirmed. Tyler's lips curved into a smile as his lips continued to move against hers and he brushed her abdomen again.

She tore her lips regretfully away from his. "Stop it," she moaned. His face found a comfortable position in the curve of her neck and she felt him shake his head before biting her flesh softly. Sarah turned to Reid, whose mouth had travelled to her other breast. She ran her hands up his sides, taking his white undershirt with them. She pulled it over his head, disengaging his lips from her chest, and discarding his shirt to the floor. He was staring at her when she looked back at him, fire leaping in his light blue eyes. She stared right back at him, hand making its slow progression towards his boxers. Reid knew what Sarah was doing, but his gaze never left Sarah's face, it never wavered. It did, however, become more intense when her hand brushed the hardness inside his boxers once, twice, three times.

Finally, he growled and snatched her hand away from its teasing. Tyler, who'd been busily kissing Sarah's neck and shoulder, looked up curiously. The girl smiled, turning away from the blond boy and back towards Tyler, who was watching curiously. Within seconds she had his undershirt lying on the floor with the rest of their clothes and was kissing him eagerly. Reid resorted to kissing her neck and leaving teeth marks and hickeys.

Sarah's hand went to the waistband of Tyler's boxers. His hand went to the waistband of her panties. She teased him, dipping her fingers under the elastic and letting her thumb run over the tip of his erection while Tyler rubbed her softly through the silk fabric of her underwear. He broke their kiss gently.

"I'm more patient and tolerant than Reid," he whispered in her ear huskily. "You go, I go."He could tell she wanted him. For a usually shy guy, he was unusually outgoing in the bedroom. She grinned and withdrew her hand completely, turning, instead, to Reid.

The moment she was facing him, he kissed her roughly. She felt Tyler's weight shifting on her other side and then his hands fumbling with the buckles on her shoes. She'd forgotten she'd been wearing them. Reid's hand pushed past the top of her panties and began to tease the sensitive area between her legs. Sarah gasped with surprise before relaxing into his torturous touch, wishing he'd go further, but loving the fact that it felt so good. Tyler's attention switched to her other heel, her first one making a soft _thud_ as it hit the ground, and Reid continued to tease her.

She felt Tyler watching her squirm underneath his friend, but nothing could have stopped her from gasping Reid's name in a frustrated, breathless voice. She heard Tyler chuckle as he slipped her remaining heel off her foot. The bed sprang back into shape as Tyler's weight left the foot of the bed and the next thing she knew, she was being pulled out from under Reid, down the bed. His mouth was torn away from hers and his hand was removed from the place she wanted it most.

Both she and Reid looked down at Tyler who was kneeling at the foot of the bed on the carpeted floor.

"Tyler, what are you doing?" Reid seethed, voicing Sarah's thoughts exactly.

Tyler grinned innocently at both of them and she saw Reid slowly grin back. Sarah hadn't a clue what was going on. Tyler pulled her a bit closer to the edge of the bed, hands on her hips. His eyes flickered to hers and it suddenly dawned on her what Tyler intended to do.

"Tyler, no-" she began to sit up to push his head away but Reid was faster than she was as he grabbed her arms and held them above her head. He hovered above her, smiling impishly down at her.

"Don't, Tyler," Sarah whined fearfully, eyes pleading with his as he smoothed the skin of her inner thighs with his hands and she shuddered in reluctant anticipation. Suddenly he smirked.

"You've never had this done to you before." It was a statement, and a right one at that, but Sarah shook her head in agreement anyway. "Why not?" Tyler asked, his hands slowly gliding up her legs, closer and closer to the crotch of her panties.

"Because," was all Sarah could whimper as Tyler's hands reached their destination and his thumbs slid up and down her smooth bikini line. He continued up and hooked his thumbs in the sides of her panties.

"I'm afraid that's not a good enough answer, Miss Wenham," he teased, pausing to glance at her and place a kiss on her inner thigh. Sarah gulped.

"Well," she began sheepishly, "I think it would taste bad." This comment was apparently very funny to the two boys, seeing as how they burst out laughing, making Sarah blush pink. Picking up on her embarrassment Tyler shrugged and smiled reassuringly at her.

"Not really," he said.

"But a little bit," Sarah pressed. Tyler grinned and began to shimmy her panties off her hips.

"Only one way to find out," Tyler said and Reid snickered. Sarah clamped her legs shut and struggled against Reid's hold on her hands, but it was useless. Even without Using, he was still much stronger than she was. Tyler pulled her panties completely off easily and threw them aside. He tried pushing her knees apart gently with his hands, but when that didn't work he sat back and looked at her.

"Sarah," he said calmly, "Trust us. Trust me." Sarah shook her head and so Tyler sighed. "Fine then, we'll do this the hard way." With Sarah watching him, his eyes flashed and her legs flew apart effortlessly. Mouth gaping open, Sarah made a last attempt to reason with the grinning boy.

"Please, Tyler, it's gonna taste bad and-"

"Shh." It was Reid who cut in this time, in a soothing voice that did little to comfort her. Tyler kissing up her thighs was extremely distracting. Reid was smirking in victory as he said, "Relax and enjoy." Before his lips crashed down on hers and Tyler's mouth reached its destination.

Tyler kissed her there gently, making Sarah tense up and her stomach to do flip-flops. Sensing her discomfort, Tyler wrapped both his arms around her legs, placing one hand on her hip, and the other on her thigh.

"Relax, Sarah," she heard him whisper, his breath between her legs making her jump with a mixture of anxiety and anticipation. Something wet and smooth probed above her clit then slowly circled it. She realized it was Tyler's tongue and it felt _good_. Relaxation began to seep into Sarah's mind and body as she fought to remember to breathe. Even when she remembered her breath came in short, sharp gasps.

Reid tentatively eased his hold on her hands and when she didn't make a move to shove Tyler away, he grinned wickedly and guided one of her hands to the waistband of his boxers. Sarah moaned Tyler's name as his tongue raked over her swollen clit and then darted deep inside of her.

She pushed past the elastic waistband of Reid's boxers and grasped him firmly in her hand, moving up and down, slowly at first then faster, and that's when he pulled away.

"What are you doing?" she gasped and bit her lip hard as Tyler's tongue darted inside of her again. Without a word Reid got off the bed and shoved Tyler aside. Sarah's legs fell closer together; she hadn't even realized Tyler had removed the spell he'd cast. Reid knelt down in Tyler's place, shooting him a look that Sarah didn't see. However Reid's hands on her hips pulling her towards him brought her attention back to them and she was more than willing to open her legs up again. Reid's tongue picked up where Tyler's had left off and she inhaled sharply and bit her lip to keep from moaning. She watched Tyler get up off the floor, his eyes locked on her, while he wiped his mouth and crawled onto the bed.

Sarah had never quite realized just how entrancing Tyler's eyes were until then as they gazed hungrily at her. They were an intense aqua colour, and at the moment, hazy with lust. Her hand darted out and grabbed him, pulling him on top of her, but he caught himself on his arms before he crushed her. He smiled as she grabbed the back of his neck and forced his willing lips upon hers. Her hand wandered into his boxers. He let her be the dominant one as he kissed her slowly, gently. Her tongue pushed past his lips and into his mouth to meet his tongue. She pulled back after a moment.

"What's that taste?" she inquired. He kissed her again, deeply, and deliberately brushing his tongue over hers.

"That taste?" he asked and kissed her again. He pulled away so she could answer.

"Yeah," she breathed and bit back the moan Reid was working to evoke from her. Tyler chuckled and kissed her again.

"Why, like it?" he murmured against her lips.

"It's weird," Sarah replied.

"What's it taste like?" Tyler continued, hand moving to grip her breast gently. He began softly twirling her nipple between his thumb and fore finger as she answered.

"I don't know. It's hard to explain."

Tyler smiled against her mouth and pulled away to kiss his way down her neck and collarbone. Reid's tongue was moving rapidly over her clit now and Sarah gripped the sheets underneath her. The combination of Reid and Tyler was driving her crazy. Reid paused in his ministrations to delve his tongue into her a few times, making her moan softly and grip Tyler's erection harder. Tyler bit her collarbone lightly in response.

"So what is it?" she managed to gasp out. Sweat was breaking out on her forehead now and her toes were beginning to curl. Her palms were perspiring and she was so close she wanted to scream. Tyler looked at her, watching her struggle to contain the sounds of pleasure begging to tear from her lips. He smiled and placed one big hand on her chest, between her breasts, heaving from panting. He could tell she was close, see the signs of her oncoming orgasm.

He kissed her again and said, "You." Before a loud moan escaped her mouth, her eyes closed, and her back arched as the orgasm ripped through her body. Her hand stopped all action but Tyler watched her with satisfaction. He glanced back at Reid, whose mouth was no longer stimulating her, but he was pumping two fingers in and out of her, watching her ride out the euphoric feeling.

When her eyes opened again they looked clearer. She gasped for air and continued to involuntarily convulse around Reid's fingers. She looked down at the blond in shock and he smirked triumphantly at her.

"Now, was that so bad?" he taunted, withdrawing his fingers and sticking them in his mouth. Sarah shook her head and pulled herself up so that she was fully on the bed, laying her head on a pillow, closing her eyes, catching her breath. She felt the bed sink down on her right and looked over to find Reid hovering over her grinning like an idiot.

"What?" she asked.

"You taste goooood," he teased with widened eyes to stress the fact. He swooped down to kiss her and when she tasted herself this time she wasn't startled. Her hand guided itself up the leg of his boxers and gripped him again. He tore his mouth away from her, but not before biting her lip softly. Sarah turned to Tyler on her left. He was looking lost, his former confidence gone. His eyes darted to Reid, who began to kiss down Sarah's neck. She laid a hand on Tyler's leg, just below the hem line of his boxers. He looked at her and she smiled.

"C'mere," she said sweetly. Tyler obeyed without a second thought, kissing her gently. Her free hand found its way into his boxers, as well, and he exhaled loudly as her thumb brushed over his tip. She rubbed rhythmically up and down the lengths of both boys, pausing to tease their heads, drawing out the strokes, moving fast and then slow. She eventually withdrew her hands from both boys' shorts and opened her legs up for Tyler to settle between them. When Reid realized what she was doing he turned away and continued to kiss every inch of skin from her rib cage up.

Tyler's boxers were pushed off his hips by Sarah while he watched all the while, until his boxers were around his knees and not going any further. Reid, eyes firmly closed, worked his way back from his place between her breasts to her neck. Once his head was buried in the curve of her neck, she could see Tyler's naked form.

"Admiring?" Tyler asked, smirking, as Sarah mentally weighed his endowment.

"I must say, I wasn't quite expecting it to be this big," she admitted, laughing.

"Ouch," Tyler said with a look of false hurt moulding his face. Sarah ignored him.

"Are all the Sons of Ipswich this... gifted?"

Grinning, Tyler retorted wittily, "I couldn't tell you; I've never seen any of them." He was getting into position now, one arm on either side of her, though he was mindful of Reid. Tyler looked for a place to put his hand that wouldn't inconvenience any of them, but was having no luck. Sarah pulled Reid's face up for a kiss before pushing him onto his back and allowing her hand to slither past his waist band. Tyler placed his hand in the newly vacated spot, figuring Reid wouldn't be moving any time soon.

Sarah pulled Tyler's head down and kissed him passionately.

"Don't forget the spell, man," Reid said in a warning tone of voice. Tyler tore his mouth away from Sarah and she watched his eyes turn black. A warm feeling swept over her abdomen, as if a bucket of heated water had been injected into her veins.

"What's that?" she asked curiously.

"It's a spell so that the next Sims heir isn't conceived while I'm lying next to you," Reid explained dryly. Tyler chuckled and looked into Sarah's eyes.

"You ready?" he asked. Sarah gave him the 'go ahead' with a nod.

**Author's Note** Don't worry, this isn't a cliffie, I'm not leaving you hanging. This will all continue in the next chapter. I know, long sex scene... You should see how long it is in a notebook...

So, let's try for five reviews this time, shall we? And then I'll update!


	3. Chapter 3

**The Covenant's Sin**

**Author's Note** I got my five reviews! In fact, I got 7! I'm content! So here's Chapter 3, as promised. Enjoy!

**Last Chapter** Tyler chuckled and looked into Sarah's eyes.

"You ready?" he asked. Sarah gave him the 'go ahead' with a nod.

**Chapter 3**

Tyler must have been wanting it for a while because no sooner had Sarah stopped nodding her head than his tip was inside of her and he was waiting for her to adjust. Once he seemed to be sure she was fine, he slowly thrust the rest of him into her until Sarah felt his abdomen meet hers seamlessly and she sighed.

"You okay?" Tyler whispered in her ear and kissed the hollow beneath her earlobe.

"Yeah," she assured him, "That just feels really good."

His chuckle was low in her ear before he pulled away, giving her a boyish grin, then kissing her and beginning to move in and out of her. He started slow; pulling almost all the way out and then thrusting all the way back in. Sarah found her hand on Reid moving at the same pace as Tyler's thrusts. When the brunette's lips left her, she looked over at the blond beside her.

"Hey, Reid?" she called softly

"Hmm?" was Reid's reply.

"You-" she began, but had to swallow back the moan almost elicited by Tyler hitting her G-spot. As he hit it again and again and again and again she couldn't stop the cry of pleasure from escaping her. Light blue eyes slowly opened to glance at Sarah quizzically.

Reid smirked. "As you were saying..."

"You okay?" she asked, just wanting to make sure she was right about his enjoyment.

Nodding, Reid said, "But I can go forever at this pace. Unfortunately, I think Tyler can, too, so tell him to speed it up; I want my turn." So he had picked up on the synced hand job and thrusts. Sarah smirked. Tyler had hear Reid's comment and laughed, causing him to vibrate slightly inside of her. She hummed appreciatively, but neither boy caught her.

"But I'm enjoying this," Tyler bantered back. It dawned on Sarah what an odd sexual experience this was turning out to be. She was having sex with two of her boyfriend's best friends and having small conversations with them, and cracking jokes; but it was still too quiet in between. She voiced her thoughts and Reid nodded.

"I agree," he said to her, rolling off of the bed and strolling casually over to the CD player. She watched him flip through CD book, but was thoroughly distracted when Tyler hit her G-spot again and she moaned, "God, Tyler!" as he hit it a second, third, and fourth time. He took his pace up a couple notches as Reid made his way back to the bed, eyes closed. He didn't want any scarring images. Rob Zombie roared from the speakers hooked up to the CD player.

Reid lay back down beside her and her hand resumed its former ministrations in his boxers, though at a much faster pace. She heard him inhale sharply. Sarah's free hand pulled Tyler's lips down to hers and he kissed her gently. He looked and acted calm, but his heavy breathing was giving him away. However, he wasn't the only one panting. Reid's breathing, too, had quickened with the speed of Sarah's hand, and she herself was breathing irregularly, punctured my moans and utterances of Tyler's name and nonsense words. She was so close to her second orgasm of the evening...

Tyler's pace became even quicker; his kisses were short and plentiful, with little room to breathe in between. She was being pressed into the mattress with the force of Tyler's thrusts, and yet he still somehow managed to remain gentle. His head dropped down beside her own and she could clearly hear his every gasping breath and breathy moan as her walls began to tighten around him. He was glistening with a thin sheen of sweat as he pushed her harder and he thrust faster, until finally Sarah was pushed over the edge and her second orgasm overcame her.

"Oh, god, Tyler," she moaned breathlessly. She could feel her walls tightening around him over and over again and hear Tyler's groan in her ear. He continued to thrust into her and she continued to contract around him, making her tighter and his thrusts more desperate. He had to be close.

Seconds later Tyler came, whispering, "Fuck!" harshly. The curtains shred and the lights flickered in the room. His arms shook as he released into her. Gently, he lowered himself onto her, panting like mad, sweat glistening on his back and chest and brow, his heart racing a million miles a minute, and a relieved smile on his face.

Sarah pulled her stilled hand from Reid's boxers to join her other arm wrapped around Tyler's back. His skin was hot underneath her arms, his sweat dampening her as well. His back rose and fell staggeringly as he caught his breath.

"Man, you ripped the curtains," Reid said sarcastically. "I liked the curtains, too!" Tyler half laughed, pulling out of Sarah and pulling his boxers back up.

"Yeah, what was that?" Sarah asked as Tyler rolled off of her and flopped down beside her.

"That would be a magical cumming," Tyler said dryly.

"I take it you didn't see his eyes?" Reid observed. Sarah shook her head. His face had been buried in her neck. "They'd've been black."

"So then what do you do when you're with girls who don't know you're witches?" asked Sarah.

"You control it," Tyler answered and kissed her. "It's hard and it sucks, but we've gotta do it." His mouth moved onto her neck, his hand on her stomach, his thumb making light circles around her bellybutton. Oddly enough, it relaxed her. Reid had begun kissing his way down her body.

"Ever lost control?" she asked them. When both nodded she continued, "When?"

"When I lost my virginity," both answered.

"What happened?" Sarah asked, amused, though Reid was distracting her, kissing and licking the thin skin above her pubic bone.

"The power in the girl's house went off and on, like just a few minutes ago, and I shattered her lamp," Reid admitted. He moved to lick her opening, but Sarah grabbed his head just in time. "What?" he asked confused. "You let me do it before!"

"You may think _I_ taste good, but does Tyler?" she asked him smartly with a smile on her face. Tyler laughed and Reid shuddered, making a sour face.

"I don't want to find out," was his final verdict.

"Uh huh, that's what I thought," Sarah said and kissed him. She turned to Tyler, but not before Reid caught the corner of her mouth with his lips. Smiling at Reid, she asked the other boy, "How 'bout you, Tyler? What'd you do?"

Before he even answered Reid chuckled. Tyler ignored him and answered reluctantly, "I cracked all the glass in my room; mirrors, windows, the glass in picture frames, the drinking glass on my dresser, my computer screen. It was bad." Reid continued to laugh.

"We all knew what had happened 'cause Ty was the last one to jump the virgin boat. He was pissed of course," he explained, laughing fondly at the memory.

"Shut up, man!" Tyler moaned, blushing crimson.

"His dad figured it out, too, 'cause there's no way to explain all of that," Reid added, twisting the knife further into Tyler. "Plus, he's got the Power, too, so he went through it. Then he told Tyler's mom and she had a nice talk with Tyler, didn't she, baby boy?"

"Aww, Tyler!" Sarah cried, laughing. Tyler scowled at both of them. She laughed and kissed him sweetly. When she pulled away to position herself under Reid, Tyler looked after her longingly while his friend smiled and adjusted himself comfortably between her legs.

"You know the advantage of having both of us at once?" Reid asked her, a smirk on his face, hand running up and down the side of her body and then down again to her opening.

"What?" she gasped out as Reid pushed a finger into her and Tyler began kissing her neck again.

"No one's gonna be barging through the door on us," Reid laughed.

"Oh my god, Reid!" Tyler growled, pulling his lips away from Sarah's skin. "I did that _once_!" Sarah laughed and twisted to the side, making sure not to interrupt Reid's pleasuring fingers, and kissed Tyler reassuringly. At the same time she pulled open the waist band of his boxers and began stroking him. He certainly had a fast rebound rate! His contented sigh was masked from Reid by the music; only Sarah heard it. She probed his soft lips with her tongue and as he parted them Sarah was torn away and thrown onto her back.

Reid's mouth crashed down on hers in a dominating kiss. Sarah switched her hand in Tyler's boxers with her other one and relaxed under Reid, letting him take control, and kissing him back excitedly. He helped her get his boxers off and pulled abruptly back. She watched his eyes flash black and the warmth seeped into her abdomen again, clearing up her confusion at what the boy was doing.

However, the warm feeling did not last long as Reid thrust into her with what she was sure was bruising force. She inhaled sharply in surprise, biting her lip. Tyler, having felt her hand tighten around him considerably, looked over.

He looked between the two and said concernedly, "Jesus, Reid, don't hurt her!"

Reid threw a glance Tyler's way and then glanced at Sarah. "You okay? I didn't hurt you, did I?" His voice was surprisingly soft.

Sarah shook her head. "No, I'm fine, you just surprised me a little," she answered honestly. The contrast between the two best friends was, once again, thrown into sharp relief. Where Tyler was gentle, Reid was rough.

"Sorry," Reid apologized. Sarah was shocked. Had Reid Garwin really just apologized? He continued, "I'll go slowly if you want?"

Sarah shook her head. "It's okay."

Reid kissed her again and began moving inside of her. Though he wasn't being as gentle as Tyler, she got the sense that he was still holding back, afraid of hurting her. She encouraged him by doing things she wouldn't normally do: digging her nails into his back when he hit the right spot, biting his lip harder than she would anyone else's nipping his neck and throat.

It was obvious he liked it because his breath came in shorter bursts and his thrusts got harder and faster, hitting her G-spot a good percentage of the time. She was being pressed far into the mattress and being pounded into so hard the bed frame was shaking and it felt so good. Sarah had never had sex this way before, and her former perceptions of rough sex were thrown out the window. Either rough sex wasn't bad, or Reid was just really good.

Reid hit her G-spot once more and Sarah was sure her nails drew blood as they cut into Reid's shoulder with the force of her orgasm. She was left breathless, her walls tensing and relaxing, contracting around Reid as he pumped in and out of her at a speed she'd never thought possible. She took a chance and glanced over at Tyler, whose body was tense from Sarah's quickened hand.

"Sarah," Reid called, bringing her attention back to him. "Watch my eyes," he told her and not a second later they were flooded with black. When Reid released into her the music stopped, a book fell off of one of the desks, and she heard the light bulb in the desk lamp pop and shatter as they were plunged into darkness.

Beside her, Tyler swore and hot semen spilled over her hand as the drawers flew out of a desk and the ceiling light flickered on and off. She chanced a look at Tyler's eyes in the flickering light and saw that they were as black as night. Finally, the light stopped flickering and the darkness enclosed them again.

The boys were terrifying and exciting at the same time.

Sarah felt Reid pull out of her and he slid down her body, coming to a stop with his head between her breasts. She could feel his hot breath on her skin and she was sure he could feel her heard pounding against his cheek. She could hear ragged breathing and realized it was her own, though the two boys weren't in much better shape.

"People are really going to start to wonder what's up with all the power-outages," Tyler observed, half jokingly. Sarah felt Reid's lips tug into a grin and he kissed her flesh.

"It's storming; they'll think it's the weather," Sarah pointed out breathlessly.

"We need a new light bulb," Reid said, "Baby boy broke that one."

"That was you, Reid," Tyler disagreed quietly without much expression in his voice. He was too tired to really fight Reid. Sarah withdrew her hand from Tyler's boxers and wiped the remaining cum on the sheets beneath them.

"I'm pretty sure it was you, Tyler," Reid countered confidently.

Sarah shook her head. "It was you. Tyler made the lights flicker and the drawers fly out."

"So I busted the light bulb?" Reid asked bemusedly, looking for confirmation. When both Sarah and Tyler nodded Reid shrugged and exhaled, "Fuck that felt good."

"Mmhmm," Tyler hummed in agreement. Reid had recovered enough to pull his boxers up and lay, exhausted, on Sarah's vacant side.

"Isn't sex, sex?" Sarah said tiredly.

"You'd think so, wouldn't you?" Tyler said gently slipping an arm over her stomach and pulling her closer to him. "But it's different when you have to keep control. It doesn't feel as good."

Reid got up and crossed the room, flicking on the ceiling light, illuminating the room and all their naked bodies. A bout of self consciousness took Sarah by surprise and she pulled a sheet up around herself. Neither boy seemed to take notice. She twisted to look at Tyler, who gave her a half smile, eyes open and clear. It was one of those smiles that melted you from the inside out so she had no choice but to smile back. Reid was standing by the desk, focused on levitating the shards of light bulb glass into the garbage can, his eyes a pool of darkness. Tyler left her side and went to shove all the desk drawers closed. Sarah watched the two boys move about the room from her front row seat in the bed until Tyler's facial expression confused her. She followed his line of sight to the shredded curtains and smiled.

"What are you going to do about them?" she chuckled. He glanced down at her and a boyish smile broke out on his face.

"Not much we can do," Tyler admitted shrugging. "If anyone notices we can say we were cat-sitting or something." Reid appeared in the bathroom doorway, toothbrush sticking out of his mouth. He walked into the room and Sarah sat up, holding the sheet to her chest.

"I guess I should probably get dressed and go back to my dorm," she said, looking around for her underwear in the mass of clothing scattered on the beige carpet. Both boys paused and looked at her with 'what-are-you-thinking' looks on their faces. "What? I'm not?" Sarah asked. Reid disappeared again into the bathroom.

"Nope, you aren't leaving our sight. Caleb told us to keep you safe and that's exactly what we intend to do. You're staying here tonight," Tyler stated in a tone of voice that said there was no room for argument. Sarah scrambled to untangle herself from the sheets.

"Shit! Caleb! He's going to kill me!" she panicked. Finally succeeding in unwrapping herself, she swung her legs to the floor and swept the room with her eyes once more for any sign of her underwear. Suddenly, though, she stopped short. "Oh my god," she croaked out, "I-I-I'm a whore!" That's when the water works started and Reid dashed into the room, scooping something off the floor and kneeling down in front of her.

"No, no, no, Sarah," he said sternly but softly, "Caleb's not gonna know because we aren't going to tell him." He stilled her feet and slipped what she realized were her panties over her feet and up her legs. He tried to make her smile by saying, "I can't honestly say I've ever _redressed_ a girl before." Quite the opposite happened and Sarah hit him.

"Jesus, Reid!" Tyler growled, pushing his friend aside and taking his place. He handed Sarah one of his t-shirts. "Sarah," Tyler said softly as the girl held her head in her hands, sobbing hysterically. "Sarah, look at me?" Sarah obeyed reluctantly. "You aren't a whore, alright?"

Sarah gave a bitter laugh and spat out, "I just slept with two of my boyfriend's best friends _at the same time_, not to mention everything else I did with you two!"

"Shh, shh, shh," Tyler soothed, tucking a lock of blond hair behind her ear. "It's alright. Caleb's not going to find out, and in the rare case that he does, well, it's not like it meant something. We were _just_ a distraction, it was _purely_ physical, and you don't even like us, alright?"

"But I _do_ like you guys!" Sarah protested weakly. "I don't hate you! I don't want things to be weird between us." Tyler took the shirt from her hands and pulled it over her head, pulling the sheet out from beneath it. When she was covered up he pulled her into a hug, rubbing her back and shushing soothingly.

"Shh, it's okay, let's just go to sleep," he suggested and picked her up bridal style. "You can have my bed and I'll sleep on the floor." He carried her to the other bed and set her down on it gently.

"No, Tyler," Sarah said, grabbing his wrist when he began to pull away. "I can't let you sleep on the floor. We can share the bed can't we?" She'd gotten over her hysteria surprisingly quickly.

Tyler hesitated. "I don't know if that's such a good idea, Sarah..."

"Please, Ty?" she begged, hold on his wrist still firm. Tyler surveyed her for a moment and eventually nodded.

"Just let me go brush my teeth and get pants on, alright?" he bargained. Sarah nodded her agreement and let go of his wrist. She crawled under the sheets and lay quietly. She could hear the boys hushed voices in the bathroom.

"You comfort girls often during emotional breakdowns, baby boy?"

"Shut up, Reid, it's not as if you were making things any better."

"Well she's right, you know? Caleb'll be _pissed_ if he finds out."

"Shut up, Reid," Tyler hissed angrily. "She can probably hear us!" The bathroom door slammed and Tyler, she was sure it was him, turned the sink tap on for good measure. She could still hear their voices, but they were indistinguishable and muffled.

Sarah closed her eyes and relaxed into Tyler's soft mattress. Why wasn't her mattress this comfortable? The smell of sex was still thick in the air and Sarah cringed, hoping and praying Caleb would be alright and he wouldn't ever find out about the events of the night.

The bathroom door opened at the same time Sarah's eyes did and both boys traipsed out and went to their respective dressers. Each of them tore a pair of flannel pyjama pants from the mess of clothes throw haphazardly into the drawers. As they pulled the clothes onto their nearly naked bodies, she saw Reid's eyes flicker towards her and then back up to Tyler.

"She's sleeping with you?" Reid asked.

"Mmhmm," Tyler hummed tightly in agreement, no doubt anticipating a fight.

"Why?" the blond asked.

Tyler snapped. "Because, Reid, number one: your bed is soaked in sweat and cum, number two: I won't rape her while she sleeps, and number three: because she asked me to, probably for the reason in number two. Fuck, Reid, why can't you leave anything alone?"

"Whoa, chill, Tyler," Reid said, hands held up submissively, "I was just asking."

Tyler pulled a shirt over his head and stalked over to Sarah in his bed.

"You want this side?" he asked her, indicating her position on the edge of the bed.

"Is that alright?" she asked while Reid mumbled, annoyed, as he stripped the sheets off of his bed and went to retrieve new ones. He made her smile.

"Yeah," Tyler said and stepped over her. He settled into the place between her and the wall on his back. He stared uncomfortably at the ceiling; he usually slept on his side, but he didn't want to end up spooning Sarah and making her uncomfortable.

Reid stomped back into the room, tossing the clean sheets on the floor beside the dirty ones. Sarah got out of bed and went to help Reid with his bed. From Tyler's angle he could see under the t-shirt she was wearing; see the black silk panties that had triggered all the events of the evening. He tore his eyes away from the view, pressing back the desire rising in his chest, telling himself repeatedly that it was a one night stand and that she was Caleb's girl.

When she crawled back into bed with him he had himself under control. Reid turned off the lights and Sarah adjusted herself comfortably. Tyler remained silent and immobile. A hand reached over to grab his arm, surprising him. Sarah pulled his arm over her waist, turning him on his side.

"Relax, Tyler," she whispered so quietly he almost didn't hear her. She cuddled into his chest, shifting so that she fit perfectly against him.

Tyler sighed, "If you say so." He relaxed against her and felt sleep seeping into his bones. He could still feel Caleb and Chase Using, which meant Caleb was still alive. The thought comforted him and he drifted into exhausted unconsciousness.

**Author's Note **Okay, so there's Chapter 3 for you all! I thought about making this a one-shot, but in my notebook it's not, so there's more to come! I have to type out the next chapter still, but let's say ten reviews this time, shall we? Then I promise to update! :D See ya!


	4. Chapter 4

**The Covenan't Sin**

**Author's Note **Yes, I know that it's been a while... A long while. Lol. You wouldn't believe the hacking I had to go through to get onto my account. I couldn't remember my fanfiction password, and then I couldn't remember my email password to get my fanfiction password recovery and I had to go through another one of my emails that's linked to it and ugh... It was terrible! BUT, after an hour or so I _did_ prevail, so here's Chapter 4. Enjoy!

**Last Chapter **"Relax, Tyler," she whispered so quietly he almost didn't hear her. She cuddled into his chest, shifting so that she fit perfectly against him.

Tyler sighed, "If you say so." He relaxed against her and felt sleep seeping into his bones. He could still feel Caleb and Chase Using, which meant Caleb was still alive. The thought comforted him and he drifted into exhausted unconsciousness.

**Chapter 4**

_Beep beep beep beep!_

The alarm blared to life annoyingly. Sarah's eyes opened. Tyler stirred behind her. She saw Reid on the other side of the room fumbling groggily with the digital alarm clock displaying 7:20 am on its face. He finally got fed up with trying to turn the stupid thing off, so he yanked the plug out of the wall. He let the clock drop back onto the night table and his face fell back into his pillow. Sarah's heavy eyelids dropped and she dozed once more.

It felt like she'd been asleep for no longer than seconds before she was awakened again. Someone was pounding on the door. The three of them ignored it until Reid growled agitatedly.

"Who the fuck is it!" he yelled, on a short fuse after being so rudely awoken not once, but _twice_. Sarah opened her eyes and looked at the clock on Tyler's night table through the blurriness of sleep. It was nine thirty.

"It's Caleb, Reid," the voice answered. All three of them were immediately awake. Tyler leaped over Sarah as Caleb continued, "I was wondering if you guys managed to keep a hold of Sarah? Is she still here? I checked her dorm but it was empty." Tyler unlocked and threw open the door as Reid and Sarah came to stand behind him.

Caleb's face brightened at the sight of his girlfriend behind his friend, alive and well and not nearly as dirty as he was. He pushed past Tyler, a giant smile on his face, and grabbed her up in a tight hug. "Oh, thank god you're okay!"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine," Sarah assured him. As he let her go she pulled her hair nervously over her shoulders and made sure to cover most of her neck, hoping her smile would distract him from glancing at her exposed skin.

"She, uh, never left our sight," Reid said, rubbing the back of his head sleepily and then stretching his arms above his head.

"Good," Caleb laughed, "I can't thank you guys enough. I owe you two."

Tyler laughed nervously, but Reid laughed convincingly and slung an arm over his friend's shoulders. "Forget about it, man. Any time. But right now you look like shit. Go home, take a shower, change your... clothes-" he plucked on of Caleb's ragged, charred sleeves, " -if that's the word to describe those things, and we'll meet you at the hospital. Alright?"

Caleb grinned. "Yeah, sounds great. Uh, Sarah, want me to walk you back to your dorm?"

"Oh, no thanks, I'm alright. I've got some things to do," Sarah answered him with a smile she hoped was sincere and sweet. "Go ahead. I'll be fine."

"Alright," Caleb finally said, "I'll see you guys at the hospital. Pogue and Kate are probably dying to get out of there." With that, he pecked Sarah on the cheek and left.

As soon as the door was closed, Sarah dashed into the bathroom and swore when she looked in the mirror.

"Reid!" she shrieked, panic stricken. The blond sauntered calmly into the bathroom and surveyed her face with a look of mild curiosity.

"Yes?" he asked, before catching sight of her reflection in the mirror. "Damn! I did a good job!" he said, smirking as he appreciated the prominent hickeys he'd left on both sides of her neck. He came in for a closer look.

"Reid!" Sarah yelled and slapped him across the face, hard enough to make a sound.

"Hey! Unnecessary!" Reid cried indignantly as he drew back and Tyler appeared in the doorway in mid-sentence.

"What's going- Holy fuck, Reid!" The two of them turned to Tyler and Reid grinned even though his cheek was reddening where Sarah had slapped him.

"I know, nice work, eh?" he asked arrogantly. Sarah punched him in the abdomen. "Hey!" he cried, glaring down at the angry blond in front of him while rubbing his abs absently.

"Oh shit," Tyler swore, "I didn't see those. What were you thinking?" Reid shrugged. "Well have you seen your shoulder?" Tyler continued. Reid shook his head no.

"Oh, god," Sarah said, thinking the worst and praying she was wrong. Unfortunately, her suspicions were confirmed when he turned around to face the mirror and glanced over his shoulder at his reflection. A faint bruise in the shape of four fingers marred his muscled back, topped by four crescent shaped red marks where Sarah's fingernails had dug into his shoulder the night before. A slow smile stretched across Reid's face.

"Damn, Sarah," was all he managed to get out before her open hand collided with his other cheek. However, that only made him laugh and he continued, "You enjoyed last night. I don't think I've ever had one this bad before!"

"Oh, my god, Reid!" Sarah vented. She saw the other various scratch marks on his back and the red marks her teeth had left on his neck and shoulder. Reid laughed at her as she sat down heavily on the closed lid of the toilet. She crossed one leg over the other and winced. She uncrossed her legs and, upon further inspection, found the beginnings of new bruises on her inner thighs.

"Reid!" she yelled again.

"What? You didn't scream my name enough last night so you feel the need to scream it the morning after?" he demanded heatedly, becoming irritated. Tyler laughed.

Ignoring his comment, she yelled, "Look!" Pulling the t-shirt up a bit she opened her legs up a bit for a better look.

"What? Up for round two?" Reid quipped. Tyler laughed again.

"No, you asshole, you left bruises!" exclaimed the girl. Reid knelt beside her and pushed her legs further apart gently. He grinned wickedly.

"Deja vu?" he teased. Sarah slapped him for the fourth time within five minutes. "Alright, alright!" He looked closely. Tyler leaned down beside him.

"D'you see them?" Sarah demanded. Both boys nodded. "Then why are you still looking?"

"Good view," Reid said casually. _Slap!_"Hey! Well Tyler could have left those!" Sarah glared down at him with an 'are-you-serious?' look on her face. Folding, Reid made a last attempt to defend himself, "Well, in all fairness, I _did_ tell you I like it rough."

"That doesn't make things better, Reid," Sarah said, rolling her eyes.

"Hey, you left your marks, I left mine."

Sarah glowered.

"How about you, baby boy?" Reid asked, turning on Tyler. "Anything hurt? Cock maybe? If she did this to my back, I don't want to know what she did to you down there." Reid avoided Sarah's swing at his head. "All I need to know is if the Sims line ends with you?"

Tyler, blushing sheepishly, replied, "No, I'm fine. Everything's fine."

"Leave him alone, Reid, why do you have to be such a bully?" Sarah snapped defensively.

Reid fixed her with a doubtful look. "Excuse me, Miss Wolverine?"

"I guess I should have expected as much from the Ten Second Man," Sarah shot back.

"Now, now, Princess PMS, you and I both know I lasted a hell of a lot longer than ten seconds."

"Alright! Break it up!" Tyler refereed, pushing between them. Sarah's hand drew back to slap Reid again, but judging that six slaps within ten minutes just might break his friend; he caught her hand and forced it gently to her side. "Play nicely, children," he advised, even though Reid was older than him and Sarah acted older than them both.

"Shut _up_, Tyler," Reid growled threateningly. Tyler ignored him and turned to Sarah.

"Any other, uh, evidence?" he inquired as Reid stomped out of the bathroom.

Sarah's face softened as her eyes fell on Tyler. "Nope, not on me."

"Okay, hold still," he commanded and his eyes turned black. His hands trailed over every mark on her neck and shoulders and then he placed his hands in the insides of her thighs. Her skin tingled, and she knew the reason wasn't the magic. Tyler's eyes returned to their normal, irresistible aqua. "Okay, you can only see them if you know they're there. Reid can make that lovely hand print invisible, too, if he wants, but knowing Reid, he'll show it off as a 'battle scar'. Don't worry, he won't say it was you." His smile was reassuring.

"Thanks, Tyler," she said. They both rose and she hugged him. "I have to go, though. I have to shower and change and get clothes for Kate." She rushed out of the bathroom, gathered her dress, shoes, and bra and had her hand on the doorknob before she realized something important and turned around.

"Could I borrow some pants?" she asked politely. Reid picked up the pajama pants he'd just changed out of and threw them her way. She caught them, pulled them on, and shuffled out the door, making sure not to trip on the too-long legs of the pants.

**Author's Note **And there it is: the morning after. Ha ha. I had fun writing it. I actually had a lot of fun writing a lot of this story. Anyways... I was looking at my Stats and I have like... 1500plus hits on this story, which got me thinking... Imagine if all those people had reviewed! :O It blew my mind. Lol. Anyways... Please review! And **mambosnowchick**... You probably don't remember your review, but you mentioned that you wanted to know what the boys were fighting about? I'm not sure which fight you're talking about, so if you could just clear that up for me I'd be happy to PM you with the answer.


	5. Chapter 5

**The Covenan't Sin**

**Author's Note** Hello everyone! Okay, so three reviews for the last chapter... Not bad considering I hadn't updated in ages. Well, here's Chapter 5. I hope you like it!

**Last Chapter **"Thanks, Tyler," she said. They both rose and she hugged him. "I have to go, though. I have to shower and change and get clothes for Kate." She rushed out of the bathroom, gathered her dress, shoes, and bra and had her hand on the doorknob before she realized something important and turned around.

"Could I borrow some pants?" she asked politely. Reid picked up the pajama pants he'd just changed out of and threw them her way. She caught them, pulled them on, and shuffled out the door, making sure not to trip on the too-long legs of the pants.

**Chapter 5**

Sarah ran into the boys on her way to the parking lot.

"Hey, why don't you just catch a ride with us?" Tyler suggested after they'd greet each other.

"It's alright," Sarah said and jingled the keys in her hand. "I've got my car. You've got to drive home Pogue anyway, don't you?"

Tyler shrugged. "He was hurt pretty bad. A motorcycle accident doesn't just go away like a spider enchantment. And in the rare case he's ready to leave, or, I'm sorry, _allowed _to leave, Caleb will take him since Pogue will be going home, and we'll be heading back to the dorms." Sarah bit her lip, debating with herself.

"C'mon, Sarah," Reid implored her, putting on a stern serious face. "Save the earth; carpool."

Sarah laughed, "Alright, alright." She pocketed her car keys and followed them to Tyler's Hummer.

"Shotgun!" Sarah cried, as soon as it was in view, and made a dash for the passenger's side door before Reid had even registered what she'd said.

"Wait- what?" he asked and then yelled, "No, that's my spot! Don't unlock the door, Tyler!" He was yelling as his friend hit the 'unlock' button on the key chain and Reid bolted after Sarah. He was too late, though, as Sarah had thrown open the door and scrambled inside. The door slammed and locked as Reid charged into it.

"Hey! Easy on the door!" Tyler scolded while Reid fumed and Sarah laughed uncontrollably, locked safely inside the vehicle.

"Sarah, open the door," Reid said calmly, pointing at the lock beyond the car window. Sarah grinned and shook her head, hand over her mouth, blond hair flying about. "Sarah! Open the fucking door!" Sarah threw her head back and laughed harder as Reid became increasingly annoyed. Tyler enjoyed his friend's struggle while he walked around the car to the driver's side door, unlocked only that door, and climbed in. The sound of Sarah's uncontrollable laughter made him smile and he looked around the girl beside him to Reid outside. Sticking the key in the ignition, he stuck his tongue out at his friend childishly and unrolled Sarah's window a crack.

"Get in the back, Reid!" he called and Reid stomped entertainingly to the back door. Tyler unlocked it and Reid swung it open aggressively.

As they pulled out of the school parking lot, Reid stated firmly, "I get the front on the way back."

Sarah turned around and offered him her hand. "Deal," she said, but abruptly pulled her hand back as Reid tried to bite it. She shook her head at him. "Vicious."

"Yeah," Tyler said glaring in the rear view mirror. "We have to take him for his shots." Before Reid had a chance to bite out a reply, Tyler hit the play button on the CD player in the front console. Coincidentally, the same song from last night began to play. Both boys seemed to realize it at the same time and both leaped forward, jabbing at random buttons on the CD player/radio. Finally, one of them hit stop and Tyler smiled apologetically at Sarah.

"Sorry, favourite song," he said as way of explanation.

"Don't worry about it," Sarah said, smiling. She hit the play button and a new song exploded into the silence.

When they were nearing the hospital, Sarah pulled out her cell phone and dialled Caleb's number. Tyler turned the volume knob down.

"Hello?" Caleb's deep voice answered the phone.

"Hey," Sarah said happily. "I just thought I'd give you a call to see where you were?"

"Uh, I'm in Pogue's room," Caleb replied and laughed. "He wants to leave but the nurses won't let him. Where are you?"

"We're almost at the hospital, I can see it from here," Sarah answered.

"We?" Caleb echoed curiously.

"Yeah, Reid and Tyler offered me a ride."

"Oh, they don't need to take care of you any more, they know that right?"

Sarah nodded, even though Caleb couldn't see her. "Yeah, they know. But Reid said I had to save the earth and carpool." Caleb laughed again. He seemed to be in an unnaturally good mood today. It must be the alleviated burden of Chase, Sarah decided.

"Alright, I'll see you soon," Caleb said.

"Bye!"

"Bye."

Sarah flipped the phone closed.

"What he say?" Reid asked. He startled Sarah as his blond head appeared between the front seats.

"Oh, nothing," Sarah replied, "Just that Pogue wants to leave but he isn't allowed and that you guys don't have to take care of me anymore."

Tyler shrugged, steering into the hospital parking lot. "It's just a ride to the hospital," he pointed out. Reid nodded in agreement while Sarah shrugged, staring out the windshield. She didn't want to look at either boy right now because she knew their unique eyes would draw her in. She knew if she let them capture her, she wouldn't want to be freed.

They walked into the hospital lobby together which was where Caleb met them.

"Where's Kate?" Sarah asked.

Caleb smiled softly. "Where else, but in Pogue's room?" he replied. Tyler and Reid wandered over to the vending machines. Caleb motioned Sarah over and they sat down on two of the uncomfortable, plastic waiting room chairs.

"So Tyler and Reid took good care of you last night?" Caleb asked concernedly.

Sarah nodded and flashed him a convincing smile. "They did everything they could to keep my thoughts off you. They even _danced_ with me!"

"Oh!" Caleb feigned surprise, "Well then they were working hard!"

Sarah laughed, nodding. "So were you fighting Chase all night?" she asked hesitantly in a low voice.

"No," Caleb said, blushing, "Actually the fire fighters found me unconscious in a wagon..."

"Aww!" Sarah sympathized as her hand went to his face. "Well are you alright?"

Caleb placed his hand over hers and leaned in for a kiss. "I'm fine,"bhe said once they'd pulled apart, then his face fell. "But, uh, my dad willed me his Powers last night..."

Sarah, remembering their conversation the previous day, gasped, "You mean he's-"

"Dead," Caleb finished for her.

Sarah covered her mouth, eyes wide in alarm. She came to her senses and hugged him tightly. "Oh my god! I'm so sorry Caleb! I-I don't know what else to say." Caleb let her hold him and he hugged her back. Finally he pulled away. "Are you sure he's really gone?" she asked.

Nodding, Caleb explained, "My mother was there when he died. She called me this morning after I left Reid and Tyler's. He's the reason I beat Chase." The hurt wasn't evident in his voice, but it was in his eyes. It pained Sarah to see it. "The funeral's on Monday. I was wondering if you'd come with me?"

"Caleb I don't-" Sarah began, but broke off and restarted her train of thought, "I mean, we've barely been together a week - I don't want to intrude - It's a family thing-"

"Sh, sh, sh," Caleb shushed her. "No, I want you to be there. Please?"

"William Danvers the Third was a good man, a strong man, a brilliant man. He was a good father and husband, uncle and brother. He loved his family and friends with everything he had, every fibre of his being."

Sarah stood silently beside Caleb as the priest continued spewing his bullshit. The priest had not known Caleb's father, hell, Sarah hadn't known Caleb's father, but Reid, Tyler, Caleb, and Pogue had. Of course, Sarah had heard enough about him to form her own opinions of the recently deceased. Sure, she felt badly that Caleb had lost his father at such a young age, but he hadn't been an extremely good father in the first place. He'd Used and Used and Used until the Power had consumed him. It was like a drug, but the strong could resist its seductive allure. Mr. Danvers hadn't been strong and it had eventually destroyed his family.

"May he rest in peace as he will be missed dearly by those whose hearts he'd touched," the priest finished gravely.

At least that much was true. Good man or not, he had still been Caleb's father and he'd obviously loved Caleb enough to die for him. Sarah thanked him silently for that, but her gratitude went no further than that. Sarah was brought back to the present at Caleb, Mr. Sims, Mr. Garwin, and Mr. Parry stepped forward to carry the casket to the six foot deep grave that would be William Danver's final resting place in the Danvers family cemetery. Sarah looked across the open hole at Tyler and Reid who stood, hands in their pockets, eyes fixed on the descending coffin. Their faces, void of emotion, fooled nearly everyone, though the absence of their usual smirks betrayed their true feelings to those who knew them. Sarah's eyes switched to the similarly stony-faced expression on Pogue, who held Kate around the waist in front of him, head peeking out over her shoulder. He watched, as if in a trance, Kate glancing worriedly back at him. He'd only been discharged from the hospital that morning.

The normal funeral tradition commenced, as everyone stepped forward to throw a handful of dirt into the grave. The procession made their solemn way back to the mansion for the reception, leaving the hired grave diggers to fill in the rest of the hole.

The magnificent room was shrouded in black. A buffet table was set up beside a bar complete with a black-clad bartender. Reid and Tyler made a beeline for it. The Ipswich families, it would appear, didn't care if their seventeen-to-eighteen-year-old sons drank. Sure, the legal drinking age was twenty one, but they didn't live by the laws of society, they lived by the laws of the covenant, and nowhere in their laws was a drinking age specified.

Sarah remained with Caleb, Pogue, and Kate all evening, silently watching as Caleb and Pogue made polite conversation with family and friends while she sipped her drink and was completely ignored by everyone but Kate. She snuck side-long glances at Reid and Tyler as they drank themselves deeper and deeper into a stupid state.

Finally, people began dispersing. The sky outside was dark, speckled with tiny white stars and the fabulous silver orb of the full moon. Caleb saw everyone out, thanking them politely for coming and accepting their condolences graciously. His mother had retreated to her bedroom to stew in her grief. She'd taken a bottle of whiskey with her. When the only people left were the Sons of Ipswich , Sarah, and Kate, Caleb excused himself and went up to check on his mother.

"Well, I guess we'd better be... leaving," Tyler said slowly, all the while looking around himself. "Has anyone seen my keys?" He patted himself down, dipping his hands into his pockets.

Sarah picked them up off the corner of the bar. "Here," she said jingling them in front of him. Both he and Reid turned to her and Tyler grabbed them from her.

"Thanks," he said, spun on the bar stool, and he and Reid began making their way to the door. Sarah watched them with suspicious eyes waiting for one of them to screw up. About half-way there, Tyler stumbled over his own two feet and fell to the ground. Sarah rushed forward in alarm. Tyler was usually so coordinated. She bent down to look into Tyler's eyes and Reid bent down to help him up.

"Tyler?" Sarah asked. Tyler shook his head as if to clear it. "Tyler, are you alright?" He was on his feet now, but when he looked at Sarah she snatched the keys out of his relaxed hand.

"Hey!" was Tyler's protest, but Sarah shook her head firmly.

"No, you're drunk! There is no way in hell I'm letting you leave here with car keys!" she exclaimed.

Tyler looked like he was about to protest some more, but Reid interrupted him smoothly. "You're right," he told her, "I'll drive." Sarah almost handed the keys to him, but then she noticed his eyes, slightly glossy.

"You're drunk too!" she cried.

"I'm fine! Ask me to do anything!" Reid challenged.

Sarah stepped up close to Reid and turned her face up to his. "Blow," she said expectantly.

"What? Who?" Reid demanded, voice rising in aggravation. "Wait, what? I'm not going to blow anyone!"

"Your breath, Reid," Sarah said exasperatedly with a roll of the eyes.

"Oh," Reid said before he himself rolled his eyes. "Is that really necessary?"

"No, I can smell it from here," Sarah coughed as the wave of alcohol-scented air overwhelmed her. "I'm driving you two home," she said firmly, already walking towards the front door. She paused, hand on the door, and turned to Pogue. "Tell Caleb I had to take these two home?"

"Definately," Pogue said, agreeing whole-heartedly with her decision.

"Thanks," Sarah said and yanked open the door. Reid argued with her the whole way to Tyler's Hummer, dragging Tyler by his jacket after them. He was still arguing even as they piled Tyler into the backseat and Reid climbed into the passenger seat.

"D'you even _know_ how to drive standard?" demanded Reid. Sarah huffed and glared at Reid, sticking the key in the ignition and choosing to ignore his question. It was lucky that Sarah had insisted on driving since the cops had pulled them over and asked Sarah to perform a number of tests to prove that she was sober before they were called away on their radio. They arrived back at the school at one in the morning.

Sarah and Reid helped Tyler up the school steps to the second floor where their dorm was. Reid, of course, protested the entire way. Tyler was either telling Reid to shut up or agreeing with him completely. Whose side he was taking was not entirely clear. When they reached their door, Reid fumbled with his keys, trying a number of them, swearing all the while, before finally finding the right one and shoving it into the lock with a triumphant shout. The door swung open and Reid walked in, followed by Tyler and then Sarah. The boys walked over to their beds and dropped down onto them at the same time. Sarah dropped the keys to the Hummer on one of the desks and leaned against the wall, shutting her eyes. She didn't know why she was still there, but she _did_ know she didn't want to leave.

"Thanks," Tyler mumbled, voice gravely.

Sarah's eyes sprang open and settled on the boy who had one arm behind his head and the other on his stomach, green eyes glossy, but still piercing as they stared at her.

"For what?" she asked, pushing the wall away and shuffling over to the side of his bed.

"Driving," Tyler said, voice still low, lips barely moving. "Reid looks like he can drive, but he really can't." Sarah giggled and Tyler smiled tiredly. A chuckled escaped his lips. "He's as drunk as I am right now, he just controls it better."

"Damn straight," Reid said, joining in the conversation. Sarah and Tyler both turned to him. He continued, "And you're jealous," he told Tyler.

Tyler made an agreeing noise and added, "I hate you." His two friends smiled softly. They fell back into silence; it was so relaxed. Sarah caught Reid's eye and he scooted over in his bed and nodded at the vacated spot beside him. Sarah didn't know what made her do it, but she lay down beside him, head resting on his shoulder. Reid wrapped his arm around her, hand rubbing absent-mindedly up and down her arm, which was still covered by her jacket. Sarah closed her eyes and breathed in - Reid smelled so good, minus the alcohol. She felt sleep pulling at her mind, and finally gave into it. Her ears picked up on the boys' quiet conversation, which slowly became fuzzier and fuzzier as darkness crept up on her. She fell asleep in Reid's arms, jacket, dress and shoes still on. The other two weren't long to follow, still in their suits and dress shoes.

**Author's Note** Four reviews? Maybe? Please?


	6. Chapter 6

**The Covenant's Sin**

**Author's Note **Okay, so, I think it's pretty evident that I abandoned writing and abandoned this story for a good long while. Plus, I hadn't even realized I had five reviews so I apologize for not updating. I use an alternate email to write this story. Also, I realized that I didn't have anonymous reviews enabled, so to all of you who read and wanted to review, but don't have an account, I apologize. I always hated it when authors did that, too. However, now you can review, so I'll be looking forward to it! Here you are!

**Last Chapter **They fell back into silence; it was so relaxed. Sarah caught Reid's eye and he scooted over in his bed and nodded at the vacated spot beside him. Sarah didn't know what made her do it, but she lay down beside him, head resting on his shoulder. Reid wrapped his arm around her, hand rubbing absent-mindedly up and down her arm, which was still covered by her jacket. Sarah closed her eyes and breathed in - Reid smelled so good, minus the alcohol. She felt sleep pulling at her mind, and finally gave into it. Her ears picked up on the boys' quiet conversation, which slowly became fuzzier and fuzzier as sleep crept up on her. She fell asleep in Reid's arms, jacket, dress and shoes still on. The other two weren't long to follow, still in their suits and dress shoes.

**Chapter 6**

Sarah's mind awoke, but her eyes remained shut and her body immobile. She was so warm and comfortable. Someone stirred beside her and her eyes fluttered open to investigate.

"Sarah?" Reid's whispered voice asked, confused and cracking with sleep. "What're y'doing here?"

"I fell asleep here last night when I brought you two home," she answered, the night coming back to her.

"Oh, yeah," Reid remembered, raising his head, regretting it, and letting it fall back onto his pillow. "Why am I still dressed?" he asked himself, plucking at his wrinkled dress shirt. Sarah looked at the clock beside the bed.

"No one's usually up at quarter after six, are they?" she asked. When no answer came she looked over at Reid. He'd fallen back asleep so she shook him awake gently.

"Reid!" she hissed urgently.

"Mmm... my head... what?" he demanded grumpily.

"Are people usually awake at quarter after six?" she repeated.

Reid moved around a bit and mumbled into his pillow, "...the fuck should I know?"

"Right, you're rarely up before second period," Sarah huffed cynically. She got up and made to leave when Reid's voice stopped her.

"Where you goin'?"

Sarah paused, hand on the doorknob. She turned slightly to face him. He looked so cute - hair a mess, eyes not quite clear yet, supporting himself on an elbow - like a puppy that had just woken up. "Reid, we have school today. I have to try to get back to my dorm without anyone seeing me."

"You're paranoid," he stated. "You're dressed, don't worry."

Sarah didn't feel that credited an answer, so she simply twisted the doorknob and tiptoed into the hallway. The click of the door closing echoed in the empty corridor, amplified by the silence. When she reached her dorm she slid her key into the lock and breathed a sigh of relief when she swung the door open to an empty room. Kate's bed didn't even look slept in, which led her to believe she'd slept at Pogue's last night.

Since there was no point in going back to bed unless she wanted to pull a Tyler or Reid and sleep through till lunch, Sarah gathered her shower things and headed for the girls bathroom down the hall. She took her time showered and headed back to her room to brush her teeth, do her hair, and get dressed, before heading down to the cafeteria. Caleb, Pogue, and Kate were already present.

"Morning!" Sarah said brightly, sitting down beside Caleb. He smiled, wrapped his arm around her waist, and pecked her on the cheek.

"Hey," he greeted her. "Sorry I didn't get to say goodbye last night. My mother was a wreck and I heard Reid and Tyler were in pretty rough shape, too."

"I know, sorry I disappeared," Sarah apologized, "But there was no way I was letting either of them drive home."

"Yeah, they were pounding it back pretty hard last night," Caleb agreed. "They're gonna be pretty hung over today. I guess that's why they haven't joined us yet..."

"Caleb, when have you known Reid to drag his ass out of bed before second period?" Pogue asked his friend, amusement in his voice and a smile on his face.

"Good point," Caleb agreed.

They finished breakfast and went to their first period class: American history. It was dull, as usual, but Sarah took notes anyway, as did Caleb and Kate. Pogue, however, seemed to be sleeping with his eyes open. Kate hit him.

"Ow! What was that for?" was his startled response, whispered harshly to his girlfriend with a glare.

"You have to take notes! This is going to be on the exam!" she shot back heatedly.

"Can't I just copy yours later? I'm tired, baby," Pogue cooed, giving Kate a pathetic look.

"No," Kate said quietly, but firmly.

"C'mon, please! You're the one who kept me up all night."

Sarah had to smother a laugh as Kate blushed crimson, visible even on her dark skin. The worst of it was that Pogue had said it in one of those rare completely silent moments, when any noise carries across the entire room.

"Is there a problem Miss Tunney, Mr Perry?" the teacher called. Kate's blush deepened as she shook her head.

"No, sir," Pogue replied, unabashed, an arrogant smile on his face. The teacher went on with his lecture and Kate turned to Pogue.

"As if you didn't enjoy every minute of it!" she spat.

Pogue laughed softly. "As I remember," he began huskily, "So did you." He planted a kiss on her neck and Kate swatted him away. "Screamer," he added as an afterthought and Sarah bit the inside of her cheek to keep from laughing hysterically. Even Caleb was struggling to suppress his laughter. Pogue grinned wickedly while Kate glared daggers at him.

"You're cut off," she stated and the bell rang, signalling to all students to change classes.

Sarah walked alone to biology. The only person who was in that class with her was Tyler and given his state last night, she doubted he'd make an appearance. As she turned into the classroom she discovered herself to be right so far. She sat down at their shared bench and groaned at the photocopy in front of her. She'd forgotten they were dissecting the pig today. _Stupid Tyler!_ she cursed him, _Now I have to pick things out of the stupid pig myself!_ The simple thought of it revolted her and she felt the bile begin to rise. It was her normal reaction and Tyler, her lab partner, couldn't understand why she'd elected to take biology. She was so squeamish! He, however, enjoy examining, dismembering, and pulling apart dead things. That's where the evil little boy in him showed through. She had a sudden vision of Tyler as a child standing over an ant hill with a magnifying glass, Reid at his side. _Yeah, that's about right_ she decided, smiling despite herself as the teacher began his instructing and dispensing. He shoved a formaldehyde-soaked pig in front of her, in a pan similar to the ones she liked to bake brownies in. Her stomach lurched and she shuddered. Never again would brownies be the same.

Their teacher was in the middle of handing out scalpels and tweezers and all manner of other tools when the door flew open and Tyler rushed in. All eyes were drawn to the dishevelled boy. The only article of clothing he was wearing right was his blazer. His pants were unbuttoned, his dress shirt was un-tucked and its buttons matched with the wrong holes, the knot on his tie could be pretty accurately be described as a slipknot, he was standing on the backs of his untied shoes, his belt was undone and hanging, and his socks were mismatched.

"Mr Sims, how nice of you to join us," the teacher said sarcastically.

"Sorry, sir, alarm didn't go off," he said evasively and bolted towards Sarah, tossing his books onto the counter and narrowly missing the pig pan.

"Well good morning, Tyler!" Sarah said brightly. "When did you wake up?"

"Ten minutes ago," he admitted, trying to button his pants and fix his shoes. He added, "Reid's still asleep."

"Well then why did you bother coming to class?" quizzed Sarah.

"Because," Tyler began, "As funny as it is to imagine you dissecting this pig by yourself, I want to do it. Be happy I'm saving you a scarring experience and please, please, _please_ speak quieter. My head is killing me." He moved onto his belt and Sarah watched him with amusement. She grabbed his tie to help him retie it, but he jerked back in surprise and gagged as the knot tightened around his throat.

Sarah couldn't help herself as she laughed and Tyler clawed at his neck, scrambling to loosen the deadly strip of fabric. When he finally managed it, he whipped it off and glared at Sarah.

"Are you _trying _to kill me?" he gasped. Sarah laughed harder and Tyler continued, "Really! I can't handle assassination attempts this early in the morning - especially _this _morning." Sarah only shook her head and laughed while Tyler resumed redressing himself in the middle of the full classroom.

Once both were settled, they collected their supplies, exchanged their blazers for lab coats, and began scrutinizing the pig. Hardly anyone glanced at the instruction page they'd been given at the start of class. Tyler was no exception. He picked up the scalpel and cut a long incision in the pig's belly.

"So how was the morning been?" he asked conversationally.

"Fine," Sarah replied, "Your hangover was the topic of discussion at breakfast."

Tyler nodded with a tiny smile. "How was history?"

Sarah laughed and relayed the story about Pogue and Kate.

Tyler laughed too. "A lot of girls are," he stated, as if Sarah was supposed to know what he was talking about.

"Are what?" she voiced her confusion.

The brief look Tyler gave her was playful. "Screamers," he stated.

"Oh," Sarah said bluntly and shrugged. "At least I'm not." Tyler's playful grin turned into a devilish one. He didn't look at her, though, or say anything. "Am I?" Sarah whispered, a seed of doubt having been planted. Tyler shrugged, grin growing wider. "Am I?" she repeated, more urgently.

Finally, Tyler looked at her. "Do you remember that night at all?" he asked quietly. Sarah was thankful everyone else was preoccupied with their own conversations and their own pigs. She blushed as her mind drifted back to the night of the dance.

"Yeah," she finally admitted. "Kind of hard to forget when I still have the marks." Tyler's eyes unconsciously darted to her throat where Reid's hickeys were fading and then lower to Sarah's thighs. He couldn't see the bruises Reid had left because her legs were closed, but he knew they were there. Sarah could see his eyes glaze over and knew his mind was drifting.

"Tyler?" Sarah hissed, bringing Tyler's eyes back to her own and rescuing his mind from its former residence in the gutter. "Your point?" she demanded. Tyler's wicked smile returned in full force and he returned his attention back to the big.

"Well you said you remember..."

"Yeah, and?" the girl urged. "I didn't scream anything." Tyler snickered. "Oh, god, I didn't!" Sarah exclaimed, mortified.

Tyler nodded, still grinning. "Oh yes, you did."

"What did I say?" demanded the blond girl.

"Stuff."

"What kind of 'stuff'?"

"I heard my name, I heard Reid's name, I heard god's name - which, by the way, I don't understand. He wasn't there." Sarah kicked Tyler in the shin, making him narrowly miss slicing open his own finger with the scalpel. "Hey!" he exclaimed and rubbed his injured leg.

Sarah ignored him. "Oh, god, I can't believe I said that... What else did I do?" she asked fearfully.

Tyler laughed, back on his high horse, and continued in a hushed voice, "You moaned and groaned, bit my lip and bit your own lip and I'm guessing Reid's lip, and you were very reluctant to let us eat you out, but you _loved _it once I got started."

Sarah blushed until her face was the same shade as a tomato. "I thought it would taste bad," she muttered quietly.

Tyler laughed again and shrugged. "But it didn't. Even you, yourself, said it just tasted 'weird'. But trust me, you definitely did not taste bad."

"Tyler, stop it," Sarah begged, blushing an even deeper shade of red.

Tyler, realizing what he was doing to her, continued, "You actually tasted pretty good."

"Tyler-"

"Really good."

"Stop it!"

"Can I do it again?"

"Tyler!"

She nearly screamed his name and the entire class fell silent, pausing to stare at them.

"Sorry," Tyler apologized easily with a wave. He waited for everyone to go back to work and resume their conversations before he spoke to Sarah again.

"I don't know why girls always get so pissed off when they find out they're screamers or moaners - which, by the way, you're both. Guy's like it. It tells us we're doing something right which, in turn, leads to more pleasure for you."

"Well why do guys get all defensive about being a moaner or a screamer?" Sarah shot back. "You aren't completely silent, either, Tyler."

"Never said I was," Tyler agreed, grinning. "But I usually only... make noise when it feels really good."

"Oh, so I should be flattered?" Sarah teased.

"Yes, be flattered," Tyler advised. "And the reason most guys are defensive about it is because we're supposed to be the strong ones. It's a guy thing - the longer you last and the more you make her scream and the more girls you get, the better you are."

"Huh," Sarah acknowledged.

Tyler grinned wickedly. "Plus, we're guys - horny and under the impression that we're superior."

"Such a lie," Sarah couldn't help but add, shaking her head. Tyler shrugged helplessly and grinned.

**Author's Note** Okay, so there is Chapter 6! Don't worry, I'm starting to copy the next chapter to my computer now, and from what I remember of it when I wrote it, it promises lots of fun stuff! Review, review, review! You're all awesome!


	7. Chapter 7

**The Covenant's Sin**

**Author's Note **I was pretty pleased with the seven reviews I got for the last chapter, so I figured I would update and make all my lovely readers happy. There's just one review I have to acknowledge before I go on:

_Kate_: I'm glad you loved it so much! You were the first one to review and I would have replied to your review, but you don't have an account. Haha! But I hope you like this chapter, too.

As promised, here's Chapter 7 in all its lemony goodness.

**Last Chapter **"Never said I was," Tyler agreed, grinning. "But I usually only... make noise when it feels really good."

"Oh, so I should be flattered?" Sarah teased.

"Yes, be flattered," Tyler advised. "And the reason most guys are defensive about it is because we're supposed to be the strong ones. It's a guy thing - the longer you last and the more you make her scream and the more girls you get, the better you are."

"Huh," Sarah acknowledged.

Tyler grinned wickedly. "Plus, we're guys - horny and under the impression that we're superior."

"Such a lie," Sarah couldn't help but add, shaking her head. Tyler shrugged helplessly and grinned.

**Chapter 7**

The rest of the day progressed like any other. Reid showed up at lunch, looking like he'd only _just_ rolled out of bed, which he had. The remainder of the week passed much too slowly, but finally Friday night came and they made plans to go to Nicky's.

Sarah and Kate pulled into the parking lot in Sarah's car and found a parking spot without a problem. The boys were already there. Pogue's Ducati, Caleb's Mustang, Tyler's Hummer, and, surprisingly, Reid's pickup truck were already parked in various spots throughout the lot.

They entered the little bar and were immediately blown away by the noise level emanating from it. They searched the bar for their boyfriends and eventually found them playing a round of pool against the other two Sons of Ipswich.

"Hey guys, what's going on?" Kate greeted, letting herself be pulled in towards Pogue's chest.

"Well," Reid began, "Your boyfriends are getting their asses whooped at pool by us because Caleb can't shoot for shit."

"Shut up, Reid," Caleb laughed, "Besides, I think you're cheating."

"You can't cheat at pool," Reid insisted, taking aim with his cue and sinking the red three ball. He looked up for a moment to see Caleb tap his eye before Reid lined up his next shot. He sunk that ball, too. "First of all, I don't need to Use to kick your sorry pool playing ass and second of all, you've been watching me like a hawk this entire game. I couldn't cheat if I wanted to!" He grinned as his third ball only narrowly missed the corner pocket. "You just can't accept that I'm better than you at something."

It was Caleb's turn and Sarah watched with amusement as Caleb's ball bounced off the side of the pool table, six inches from his target pocket, and the white ball sunk instead.

Caleb groaned.

"Man, that was brutal," Pogue told him, chortling and popping a fry in his mouth.

Reid grinned at Sarah. "See?"

Sarah laughed and watched Tyler clear the remainder of solids and sink the eight ball like a professional. She laughed at the expression on Caleb's face and hugged him.

Pogue slapped him on the back, laughing. "We just had our asses handed to us on silver platters," he said.

"C'mon, it wasn't _that_ bad," Caleb denied.

"Oh, yes, it really was," Sarah agreed.

Pogue was still laughing. "I am never being on your team ever again," he promised Caleb.

Caleb laughed, putting the cue on the cleared pool table and hugged Sarah to him. She turned her head up to his and let him kiss her.

"You wanna dance?" he asked her.

Sarah looked at him oddly. "I thought you didn't like dancing?" she said suspiciously.

"I don't," Caleb admitted, "But you do."

Grinning, Sarah kissed him and led him onto the dance floor. Kate and Pogue joined them and they danced until the song ended. When a new one began, they switched partners and Sarah danced with Pogue. It was fun; she'd never danced with him before. When the song was winding down Sarah grabbed Kate.

"You wanna get Reid and Tyler for the next one?" she asked casually. Kate looked at her roommate, and then at the two remaining Sons. They were sitting together at their table, eating fries and downing Cokes. She nodded with a smile as they turned back to their boyfriends.

"We're gonna trade you guys in for Tyler and Reid," Kate informed them.

"Oh, thank god!" Pogue exclaimed, making the girls laugh and Caleb to smile in agreement. As the last notes of the song were fading, the four of them meandered their way through the sweaty, swaying bodies towards the table. Caleb and Pogue dropped down into two seats at the table and watched their unsuspecting brothers be dragged out onto the dance floor.

Sarah laughed as Tyler shoved the fry in his hand in his mouth and looked questioningly down at her as she began to move with the beat.

"What are you doing?" he asked her incredulously.

"Dancing," she replied innocently, grabbing his hands and putting them around her waist.

"But Caleb's _right there_!" he insisted. Sarah turned in his arms, looping an arm around his neck, her back pressed to his chest. His arms dropped to his sides again.

"He said it was fine," she told him, beginning to grind against him. "Didn't you see me dancing with Pogue?" He shook his head and remained unmoving behind her.

"C'mon, Tyler," Sarah charmed, pulling his hands back around her waist, holding onto them and forcing him to move with her. "Relax and enjoy," she said, devious grin on her face. Tyler reluctantly smiled back and began to move willingly. Her arm looped back around his neck and she looked over at Kate and Reid, the latter of whom seemed to be much more relaxed than Tyler had been at first. The fact that Kate was Pogue's serious girlfriend didn't matter to him; he was just having a little fun.

As if reading her mind, Tyler spoke in her ear "Reid's different than I am. He's all for fuck-the-consequences. I'm-"

"A gentleman?" Sarah cut in smoothly.

"I was going to say cautious," Tyler said with a smile.

Sarah returned the smile. "No, I think gentleman just about covers it. You're a great friend, nice guy, respectful, mindful. See, I doubt Reid had a second thought after Kate started grinding with him. He didn't feel he needed Pogue's permission. That's why he's a good person to go to if you want to piss your boyfriend off." Tyler laughed. Sarah continued, "But _you_ need some encouragement, which is why I grabbed you before Kate did. Plus, you're insecure about your dancing." The last comment was a teasing one and Tyler chuckled again.

The song ended and Sarah told Tyler, "Relax with Kate, she won't bite," earning a smile from him before Reid loomed up in front of her.

She put on her brightest smile and said "Hi, Whore."

"Well, hello, Wolverine," he retorted smoothly.

"Oh, shut up, that probably isn't even there anymore!" Sarah shot back.

Reid laughed. "You willing to bet on that? Take a look." He turned around and bent his knees slightly. Sarah glanced nervously over at the table to find that Pogue and Caleb had migrated to the foosball table.

Sarah pushed Reid's shirt aside to reveal the mark she left. The four crescent marks remained. It looked sore. She cringed and let his shirt fall back into place. Reid walked around behind her and pulled her hips against his.

"Okay, I stand corrected," Sarah conceded. "Sorry about that."

Reid laughed "It's alright. It's fun telling the guys on the swim team that their moms did it."

Sarah laughed. "Creative aren't you?"

"You know it," Reid agreed, the definition of cocky. Sarah smiled and continued to dance, sneaking a glance at Tyler and Kate. The boy seemed to have taken Sarah's advice; he looked calm and relaxed as Kate ground against him. They seemed to be having an entertaining conversation from what she could tell. Sarah arched her neck back to look up at Reid.

"What?" he asked, their blue eyes locking momentarily. Sarah shrugged.

"Just looking at you," she admitted.

"'Cause I'm so god damn irresistible, right?" he said arrogantly.

Sarah smiled and shook her head. "No," she said "I've just never really taken a good look at you. Like I've _seen_ you, but I've never _looked_ at you, you know what I mean?"

"Nope," Reid responded simply with a grin, "But I think you should look away before Caleb starts to wonder what we're doing."

"We're dancing," Sarah declared happily, white teeth flashing in one of her mega-watt smiles that had drawn him to her in the first place. Reid felt lust and desire begin to course through him and he did his best to kick it down, but it wouldn't go away. He tore his eyes away from hers and glanced over at Caleb and Pogue. They were absorbed in their foosball game. His head turned to Kate and Tyler. They were dancing front to front, Kate's back to them. Reid could still feel Sarah's eyes on him.

"Stop it," he growled at her.

"Stop what?" she asked, confused.

"Stop staring at me."

"Why? Am I not allowed to look?"

"Just stop it Sarah," Reid pleaded.

"Tell me why and maybe I will," the girl shot back.

Reid looked down at her. "You really wanna know?" Sarah nodded. "You sure?" he clarified. She nodded again. He pressed her hips more firmly into his and watched her eyes widen with realization.

"I'm guessing that's not your belt buckle?" she teased after a moment.

"I'm not wearing a belt," he growled in her ear, loosening his hold on her hips. It only vaguely registered in his mind that the song they'd been dancing to had long since changed. He shot a look around for Tyler and found him continuing to dance with Kate. "Now you see what you're doing to me?" he hissed at Sarah.

"So what do you intend to do about that?" she asked him coyly, turning her entire body around to face him.

"Flirting with me in front of your boyfriend?" Reid teased.

"Maybe. Flirting back in front of your best friend?" Sarah returned easily. She'd begun to feel the burn of unrequited lust over the past few days and suddenly it felt like Caleb's kisses weren't enough to satisfy her anymore. She wanted more.

"Maybe," he copied, eyes intense.

"Maybe," Sarah mocked with an enticing smile.

"Well," Reid began, eyes peeking out at her from just below his blond fringe. "I was hoping you would take care of it for me, but if not then I can always go find someone else..."

Sarah smiled at him and made a show of pondering her choices. Finally, when Reid was beginning to think he couldn't bear the suspense anymore, Sarah said thoughtfully, "Well I never did repay that oral favour from the other night..." Reid grinned wickedly at her, glanced around to make sure all of their friends were sufficiently preoccupied, and led her towards the front door of Nicky's. For someone who looked so innocent on the outside, she was quite the devil on the inside, as Reid was quickly learning.

They were careful not to let anyone important see them as they slipped out onto the porch, down the stairs, and into the back seat of Reid's truck.

The moment Reid slammed the door closed behind himself, Sarah grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and pulled him on top of her, mouth smashing against his. Reid didn't protest; he kissed her back, running his tongue over her lips and reacquainting himself with her tongue as her lips parted. Her hands were tangled in his fine blond hair, her breath tickled his cheek, her legs were intertwined with his own. His mind screamed for her and it was enough to make him tear his mouth from hers.

"So how about that favour, huh?" he gasped out before kissing her roughly again. He felt Sarah's quick, nimble fingers make quick work of the button on his jeans and his fly. She ran her hand up the length of him through his boxers and he bit her lip. Her hand continued its journey upwards, over his abs and onto his chest, where she pushed him away gently. He took the hint, taking up a comfortable sitting position as she knelt on the carpeted floor of the truck between his legs. He silently applauded himself for getting the extended cab and praised whoever had invented tinted windows as he watched her undo the button on his boxers with desire-filled eyes. He held his breath as she reached inside the article of clothing.

He'd felt hard in the bar, but now that she had him in her hands he felt impossibly stiff. She pulled his member out into the open, hand beginning to move at a moderate pace up and down his shaft and she took her first look at it. Last week, she'd gotten the chance to see Tyler, but Reid had been too hasty. She'd been right about the two of them feeling about the same size, though.

She looked up at Reid's face to find him settled comfortably. He calmly asked her, "Like what you see?"

Sarah smirked. "Like what you feel?"

"You could make it better," he quipped, knowing she'd know precisely what he meant. She smirked at him and let her head lower until her mouth hovered over his tip. She breathed hot air over him and smiled inwardly as he shifted anxiously. She placed feather light kisses all up his shaft, but never once allowing her lips to touch his tip.

"Sarah," he growled, "If you're going to fool around like that, I'd almost rather take care of it myself." She smiled tauntingly up at him as she let her tongue slip past her lips and run up his length, leaving a wet trail in its wake. His eyes intensified to a deeper blue and narrowed as she drew a circle around his tip with her tongue. She left a lingering kiss on his head before letting her lips ease over it, drawing him inside her mouth. Her tongue teased him and she felt his hand gently ease into her hair. He exhaled a contented sigh and gently pressed on her head. She let him push more of himself into her mouth, using her hands to stimulate what she couldn't fit inside.

Reid sighed again as she began to move up and down his member, tongue moving over him all the while in an electrifying pattern. His hand remained tangled in her hair as he got closer to his release, pressing down gently, but with more desperation and more frequently. Her tongue moved faster, eliciting a groan from Reid as he finally came, the thick salty liquid bursting into Sarah's mouth. She swallowed it as quickly as it came and when she was sure he was finished, she licked him clean and drew away, wiping her mouth. She looked calmly up at him, his hungry stare catching her off guard. She began re-buttoning his boxers and the moment she was done he reached down, grabbed her by the shoulders and threw her down on the bench seat beside him.

**Author's Note** Reviews? Maybe? Yes? We all know I'll be more inclined to update the more reviews I get. And we all know that those of you who have me on your Favourites and Alerts really should be reviewing if you really like it that much. C'mon! Show me a little love!


	8. Chapter 8

**The Covenant's Sin**

**Author's Note **Okay, so I lied a little bit about when I'd be updating, but give me a break. I had a bit of a rough weekend and lost track of time. Haha! So, I got eight reviews for the last chapter, five of which were in the first 24 hours of posting. Not bad, I suppose. As for anonymous reviews that I couldn't answer:

_foxygirll214_: Thanks for reviewing!

_Kate_: Haha! Use your account and then I can reply to you directly.

**Last Chapter** She looked calmly up at him, his hungry stare catching her off guard. She began re-buttoning his boxers and the moment she was done he reached down, grabbed her by the shoulders and threw her down on the bench seat beside him.

**Chapter 8**

"What? No shattered glass?" Sarah teased Reid before he was on top of her, face buried in her neck, kissing and nipping aggressively. His hand found its way under her shirt with such finesse Sarah didn't even notice until her bra was undone. She giggled and let her hand slip under the hem of Reid's t-shirt to run over his abdomen. She traced each and every individual ab, six in total, tensed with the effort of holding himself up. Meanwhile, Reid's hand had travelled from her breast to her thigh. He pulled away from her momentarily to slide her underwear off from beneath her skirt.

She gasped as two fingers penetrated her up to the knuckle. She wiggled impatiently underneath him as his thumb rubbed over her clit and his fingers moved in and out of her rhythmically.

"Reid," she moaned and cursed herself for doing up the button on his boxers. She wanted, no, _needed_ him inside of her so badly it was almost painful. She could feel his covered erection on her leg, taunting her with its closeness. She manoeuvred her way around his hands, fumbling with the button desperately. Reid chuckled in her ear, pulling away from her again. He sat back, withdrawing his fingers and Sarah groaned in protest. Reid shot her a pointed glance, popped the button open, and heaved her into his lap in a straddling position. He caught her bottom lip between his teeth and his eyes were intense as they met hers.

"If you want it so badly, go for it," he challenged her in a low, seductive growl that drove her crazy. She smiled slowly and pulled him from his boxers. He watched her from under his bangs as she lowered herself onto him tantalizingly slow. He tucked one arm behind his head and the other moved to trace up and down her spine lightly.

He watched her in silence for a moment before speaking quietly, "So, are you gonna move or are you just gonna sit there?" One of his heartbreaker's smiles crept across his lips as Sarah's eyes locked with his and she began to move up and down. Reid watched her calmly all the while, hand on her hip. It felt great, but she wasn't going at his pace yet; he was sure she'd work up to it, however.

"Oh, shit!" she suddenly swore and moved to get out of his lap.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Reid exclaimed, surprised, as he grabbed her hips and forced her back down gently, not that she seemed to mind all too much. "What's wrong?"

"You forgot the spell," Sarah hissed, her whole body tense.

"Oh," he uttered dumbly, "That's it?" His eyes turned black. Even as the warm feeling spread through Sarah's veins, she bit her lip nervously.

"But what if-"

Reid cut her off quickly. "You'll be fine, Sarah. I promise. Just trust me, okay?" He looked into her eyes honestly and began hesitantly moving her up and down his shaft again, setting his on rhythm this time. She picked up on it quickly and he let her go to move on her own. He sat back, relaxed, and hiked her skirt up the rest of the way. He began rubbing her clit again and she hummed appreciatively, her speed increased, and her breathing was becoming ragged. Her breasts bouncing so close to his face taunted him until he brought his arm from behind her back and easily bypassed her unhooked bra, letting his hand settle on her right breast. Sarah groaned and pushed her chest closer to him unconsciously. S grin flitted across his lips as he pulled her shirt up over her head and drew her bra off her arms. She kissed him harshly, which he returned enthusiastically, but couldn't help but pull away to kiss her breasts.

Between Reid's hands, mouth, tongue, and member, Sarah was soon pushed over the edge and she climaxed moaning Reid's name loudly as she rode out her orgasm. Reid revelled in the feeling of her inner walls contracting around him, even as she ceased movement.

Without pulling out of her he laid her onto her back, taking control. As he pounded into her, he was sure nothing could feel as good. He forced her into a second orgasm and her walls contracting around him again undid him and he came inside of her. He gave three more pumps, riding out his orgasm, and then collapsed on top of her. His face buried in her neck, he kissed her slightly sweaty, salty skin. She smiled as his breath tickled her skin.

They sat in silence for a minute or two, both of them recovering and catching their breath, before Reid broke the silence. "Well, I can see why Caleb keeps you around," he whispered with a smile and a last kiss to her neck. He sat up and began re-buttoning his boxers.

"What do you mean?" Sarah asked, as she, too, sat up.

He glanced at her curiously. "The sex," he explained simply. He observed her silently, saw her hesitation, and then it clicked. "You _have_ slept with him, haven't you?"

Slowly, Sarah shook her head.

"Blown him?" Reid asked, slightly shocked.

Another head shake.

Reid sighed, "Hand job, at least?"

She shook her head a third time.

Reid joined her, shaking his head in disbelief. "So me and Tyler got you before he did?" he asked, just to verify. As she nodded her head a slow grin spread across his face. Finally! Something he'd gotten to before Caleb could!

"Well you obviously aren't a stranger to threesomes," Reid said after a moment, leaning back towards the girl clad only in sandals and a hiked up mini skirt. She smiled innocently up at him and let him kiss her. She was surprised at the gentleness of his lips against hers, but the effect was ruined as he thrust two fingers into her roughly.

He broke the kiss and said softly in her ear, "You can look as innocent as you want, but I know you're secretly a _very_ bad girl." He wiggled his fingers inside her, causing her to bite back a moan. He withdrew his fingers and said, "Get dressed and get back inside. They'll be wondering where we went." With that, he opened the truck door a crack and slipped out, closing it quickly behind him. Sarah watched him go from the cover of the tinted windows, unmoving, until he disappeared behind the front door of Nicky's.

As if snapped out of a trance, she sprang into action, quickly pulling her skirt down and finding her bra and shirt. She was fully dressed within thirty seconds, save for one item. Her panties were nowhere to be found, however, she couldn't waste any more time looking for them so she went back into the bar commando.

"There you are!" Caleb's relieved voice exclaimed from somewhere to her left. She turned and smiled at him.

"Hey, sorry," she apologized. "I went outside."

Caleb frowned. "Really? I didn't see you?"

Sarah swallowed the panic rising in her throat and said lightly, "I had to go to my car."

"Oh," Caleb accepted easily. "That explains it, but you know you shouldn't be walking around alone at night, Sarah."

Sarah, confused, said uncertainly, "But I thought you took care of Chase?"

"Chase isn't the only one I'm worried about," he replied seriously, "You don't need Powers to hurt someone."

"Oh, alright," Sarah nodded in understanding. "I'll take someone with me next time." She smiled reassuringly and Caleb looked at her intently, trying to read her. He knew something was off. She froze the smile in place and breathed a sigh of relief when Pogue called him away. Sarah went to join Kate at their table, immediately searching her purse for the pack of gum she knew she had in there... somewhere.

"Hey, there you are," Kate greeted. "We were wondering where you went. Caleb's been looking everywhere for you."

Sarah found her gum in a side pocket, looking up at her roommate and friend with a smile. "He found me. I went to the car. Want a piece?" she offered the pack to Kate, who popped a piece out and threw it in her mouth.

"Thanks," she said before continuing. "I didn't even notice you were gone until we were done dancing and you and Reid were both gone. Of course no one but Tyler was really concerned with the whereabouts of Reid." Sarah laughed and took a look around the bar as Kate continued, "Tyler's a lot more fun than he used to me, I can tell you that much, though." Sarah nodded in agreement. Caleb and Pogue were back at the foosball table again and Tyler and Reid were busy dominating the pool table. Kate followed her line of sight to the younger two.

"Reid got back just before you," she said, thinking that was the reason her roommate was staring. "He go on the walk with you?"

"Hmm?" intoned Sarah absently. "Oh, no. I left him in here. Didn't know he'd gone missing, too, until you told me."

The girls left less than an hour later because they were bored. On top of that, as they sat in the bar, Sarah was uncomfortably aware of her pantilessness, but complaining about it was out of the question. Kate didn't know, and although they'd become best friends, Sarah wasn't in a rush to tell her.

The boys chose to stay at the bar a while longer, so they left without them. Caleb kissed Sarah softly before she and Kate left and bid her a goodnight and a safe drive home. He was so sweet it made Sarah's stomach twist and knot with guilt for what she'd been doing behind his back.

When they arrived back at the dorms, Sarah announced she was going for a shower, gathered her showering essentials, and left. She liked showering late at night when there was a slimmer chance she'd have company in the bathroom or that she'd be caught in nothing but a towel on her way back.

Twenty minutes later, on her walk back to her room, was when she was unfortunate enough to run into Reid and Tyler on their way back to their own dorm; the hallway was silent and deserted save for the three of them. They stepped into her path and she stopped awkwardly in front of them, holding her towel tightly around her. She glanced hesitantly up at the two of them and they returned her look with amused smiles and eyes to match. They said nothing, however.

Finally, she said reluctantly, "Reid, I think I left something in your truck."

They remained silent for a moment until Tyler asked calmly, "Would you like to describe this 'something' to us?"

Sarah sighed. She didn't want Tyler to know Reid had gotten a round two and he hadn't. "Umm..." she hummed, and then answered slowly, "Pink?"

"'Fraid we're gonna need a bit more than that," Reid said thoughtfully.

Tyler picked up on his train of thought. "Was it perhaps an article of clothing? Maybe your underwear?" The look he gave her was innocent enough, but his eyes glinted wickedly.

"Good, you know," said Sarah quickly and turned to the other boy. "Where are they, Reid?"

Reid tisked disapprovingly, "So demanding..." as Tyler withdrew the item in question from his coat pocket. He dangled them teasingly in front of her and she made a grab for them.

He snatched them away just as quickly, asking playfully, "So were you wet all night?"

"Tyler! Give them to me!" Sarah hissed. Tyler held them above his head, too high for Sarah to reach. So preoccupied was she with getting her panties back, that she didn't notice his partner in crime grip her towel as she jumped for them until it was too late. The towel was yanked down over her breast and rib cage, before she caught it around her waist.

"Reid!" she hissed, whipped the towel back into its former place and holding onto it with a white-knuckled grip. She assumed the classic annoyed female stance, arms crossed, foot tapping impatiently on against the flagstone floor, glaring at the offending males crossly. Of course, like any sane males, they surrendered quickly, with a laugh, however.

"Alright, Tyler, give 'em to her," Reid conceded and Tyler obeyed, holding her panties out to her and letting her snatch them viciously, smiling the whole time.

"'Night, Sarah," Tyler sang, kissing her neck quickly as he passed by her.

"See ya tomorrow," Reid added, placing a kiss on the other side of her neck as he followed along behind Tyler.

With a last look behind her at their retreating backs, she hurried back to her dorm.

**Author's Note** Hi! So basically, I wish FF had some kind of feature to stop people from reading the next chapter unless they review the previous one. I think it would make all writers much happier! So review please! And make me a happy writer!


	9. Chapter 9

**The Covenant's Sin**

**Author's Note** So, thank you so much for the reviews for last chapter! I got a total of ten, but I'm only counting nine of them. I really do appreciate them so much! And I'm sorry it's been over a week since I updated. I know I'm slacking, hard!

_Kate_: No, Sarah is not going to get pregnant. I agree, that pretty much just ruins the whole story. And of course Caleb won't be finding out any time soon... Then what would I do with this plot line?

Also, to address a review I got for the last chapter (this is the one I'm not counting), I'm not trying to boost my review count so more people will read my story, I'm just looking for some feedback and interested in the opinions of my readers. I am in no way playing "review tradesies" (I'll review your story if you'll review mine). I review a story when I think the writer has legitimately done a good job and I genuinely liked reading it, and that's all I expect from my readers.

So, on that note, here is Chapter 9! Review if you like it!

**Last Chapter **"Alright, Tyler, give 'em to her," Reid conceded and Tyler obeyed, holding her panties out to her and letting her snatch them viciously, smiling the whole time.

"'Night, Sarah," Tyler sang, kissing her neck quickly as he passed by her.

"See ya tomorrow," Reid added, placing a kiss on the other side of her neck as he followed along behind Tyler.

With a last look behind her at their retreating backs, she hurried back to her dorm.

**Chapter 9**

Another week passed without consequence, and then another, and another, and another, and another. Before Sarah knew it she'd been dating Caleb for two months and she mulled this all over while relaxing in Caleb's room in front of the TV with the boy in question. It had been well over six weeks since she'd last been with Reid or Tyler and things seemed to be getting back to normal, at least where she and the boys were concerned. Her problem, however, was that she and Caleb had _still_ not had sex. She'd talked it over with Kate, and they'd both agreed that she should give him points for his patience; though, her patience was beginning to wear thin.

She lay underneath him, his lips locked with hers as they made out on his bed. Caleb's hand rested on her rib cage over her shirt; he never went any further without encouragement. Placing her hand over his, Sarah moved it down to the hem of her shirt and slid it upwards underneath the thin fabric to her chest. She felt him hesitate momentarily before unhooking her front clasp bra and knocking the fabric aside so his hand could cup her breast. His thumb tweaked her nipple and Sarah sighed. Her hands went to his belt and he let her undo his pants and push them down his hips as he lifted her shirt over her head. She shrugged off her bra and his mouth captured her nipple. It felt good, but the annoying voice in the back of her mind insistently reminded her that it could feel better. The fact that she was constantly comparing her boyfriend to her one, or in Reid's case, two, night stands wasn't lost on her and she felt horrible about it, but it was on a subconscious level that it all happened. The fact of the matter was Caleb was just not as talented in the sexual pleasure department as the two younger, more promiscuous Sons of Ipswich.

Caleb's hands moved down further to unclasp her jeans, pulling them down her legs along with her underwear. Sarah pulled Caleb's shirt off his back. He kissed his way back up from her chest and captured her mouth with his as his hands played gently along her thighs, sending shivers of desire through her entire body. He wasn't _completely_ inexperienced. He kissed her passionately as his fingers danced closer and closer to her centre. Finally, he reached his destination and he pulled away from her mouth to watch her as he slowly inserted two fingers into her. Sarah squirmed impatiently; she was so wet and he was going too slow. She was going crazy with frustration as she tried moving closer to him in hopes it would encourage him to go further, but he moved with her. She groaned in pleasured aggravation. Finally, he pushed his fingers in the rest of the way and began pumping in and out of her slowly. It was agonizing.

"Caleb," she half whined, half moaned. He paused and looked at her worriedly.

"Are you okay?" he questioned, concerned.

"Faster," Sarah breathed. "Go faster. You're killing me."

"Oh," Caleb chuckled and obliged. Sarah was sure he wouldn't go any further than fingering her since this was the furthest he'd ever gone, but the thought of a tongue on her clit caused her to moan with desire for that. However, it encouraged Caleb, which didn't bother Sarah one bit. His fingers pressed her closer and closer to an orgasm as his thumb began rubbing her clit gently and just as she felt it building, Caleb stopped and leapt to his feet.

"Shit! I have to go!" he said, grabbing his boxers from the floor. Sarah was in shock and undeniably frustrated, but a part of her wondered how her boyfriend could think so clearly with a naked girl in front of him and an obvious erection virtually begging him to stay.

"But-" Sarah stuttered helplessly.

"I'm sorry! I've got a meeting with the bank and I completely forgot! I'm already late. Do you want to stay here, or would you rather I drop you off at Spencer? It's no problem; it's on the way."

"Uh... Spencer, I guess..." Sarah chose, recovering slightly from the shock.

"Alright. Get dressed, let's go," he urged her, tossing her clothes at her from the floor and foot of the bed.

Caleb dropped her off in front of the dorm and sped away after kissing her hurriedly and promising he'd make it up to her. Sarah watched him go and then turned and made her way into the building. The late November sun was setting; it was around five o'clock, she approximated. She let her mind wander and let her feet pound the familiar path of the dorm hallways, but when she found herself facing a familiar door, she was thrown off. She hadn't meant to come here. Something inside her possessed her to knock. The door swung open and Tyler looked down at her curiously. He leaned casually on the doorframe.

"I don't mean to be rude, but may I ask what you're doing here?" he asked politely, clearly confused.

"Honestly, I haven't a clue," Sarah admitted, looking curiously around Tyler into the empty room.

"Looking for Reid?" he asked.

Sarah shook her head. "I told you, I don't know what I'm doing here. I was just surprised he wasn't right behind you. But now that you mentioned it, where _is_ Reid?"

"I don't know," Tyler answered thoughtlessly. "Girls' dorm, girls' shower, a dark movie theatre being blown? It _is_ Friday night. Wherever he is, he most likely won't be back until tomorrow."

Sarah sighed and silently observed Tyler pensively. Her friend stared straight back. Finally, he straightened and asked, "You want to come in?"

Sarah nodded after a moment of thought and Tyler stepped back to admit her. The door clicked shut softly behind her. She put her purse down beside the door and shrugged off her jacket, hanging it over the back of the closest chair. She looked back at Tyler who was still standing by the door, continuing to survey Sarah.

"What?" Sarah asked sheepishly, cheeks reddening from being scrutinized.

He opened his mouth and then shut it again. He regarded her a moment longer, took a step towards her, and finally stated, "Your fly is undone" with a smile stretching across his face.

"Oh, god!" Sarah exclaimed, looking down and scrambling to do up the zipper on her jeans. Caleb had been rushing her, so she must have forgotten about it. "I'm sorry Tyler!" she apologized, looking up as she finally got the damn thing done up.

Tyler took another step towards her, a smile on his face and a glint in his eyes. "Where were you, Sarah?" he asked curiously.

"Um, Caleb's, why?" she replied, confused.

With a third step he tilted his head and asked, "And what were you doing at Caleb's?"

"Uh, watching TV," she stuttered. She took a deep breath. "What's with the twenty questions, Tyler?"

"You were having sex weren't you?" he guessed.

"No," she denied, honestly for once.

"Maybe."

"No, really."

"Sounds like a yes to me."

"Tyler, really-"

"But then what are you doing here?"

"He stopped," Sarah blurted. Horrified, she slapped a hand over her mouth. "I have to go." She grabbed her jacket off the chair and made to rush past him.

"Oh, no, not so fast, darling," Tyler stopped her with an arm around her waist. She expelled her breath sharply as Tyler pulled her against his chest. "Explain," he breathed in her ear. Heat rushed through her, into her chest, into her stomach, and down her legs. Suddenly, something snapped inside of her.

"It doesn't matter, just fix it," she breathed, spinning in his arms and pressing her lips to his. He returned her kiss with ferocity and forced her back until she felt her butt hit the side of a desk. She broke their kiss to look behind her, but Tyler beat her to it, wiping everything off the desk onto the floor and lifting her up onto it, pulling her face back to his and capturing her lips once more. Sarah fisted her hands in Tyler's button down shirt and pulled him closer until she could feel him on every inch of her front. _This_ was what she'd been craving.

Sarah tore her mouth from his and began kissing his neck while he slipped his hand under her shirt and ran his fingers tauntingly over her clothed breast. His other hand teased her mercilessly through her jeans.

"Ugh, Tyler," she moaned into the crook of his neck and gripped his shirt tightly.

"You're wrinkling my shirt, Sarah," he chuckled.

"You're teasing me," she shot back, releasing his shirt and going for his belt buckle. He chuckled again, popped open the button on her jeans and undid her zipper slowly.

"You know, you could have left this undone and it would have saved me some time." He whispered in her ear, kissing the hollow behind it and making Sarah tense in anticipation.

"You're the one who mentioned it," she reminded him, thrusting his pants to the ground and beginning to work on his shirt. _All those buttons_, she thought unhappily. He lifted her up slightly and pulled off her pants and underwear at once.

"Better?" he asked, catching her eye. A seductive smile spread across her face.

"Almost," she uttered slyly, grabbing his hand and placing it where she wanted him most.

"Someone's horny," he teased, slipping two fingers into her easily, feeling how wet she was and chuckling huskily. "Really horny," he amended, crooking his fingers inside her and watching as she moaned in ecstasy. He twisted and moved inside of her, in and out at a moderate pace.

"Ahh, Tyler," Sarah gasped, "Faster. Harder."

He grinned and felt his erection harden further at her demand. He loved women who knew what they wanted. He obliged happily, watching her face as she revelled in the feel of him. Just as she was about to come, he withdrew and saw her eyes snap open. She looked like she was going to cry.

"Don't tell me you have a meeting with the bank, too," she sighed, only half-joking.

"Even if I did, I wouldn't go," he promised, shrugging out of his unbuttoned shirt and dropping to the floor between her legs. Understanding what he was doing, Sarah shifted closer to the edge of the desk, willingly, unlike last time. Tyler glanced up at her, wrapping both his arms around her legs and holding her tightly in place.

"No protests this time?"

"Just do it, Tyler, please!"

His wet tongue slid up her slit tantalizingly, pausing at the top to circle her clit, before delving into her repeatedly. She moaned loudly. For the life of her, she couldn't remember why she'd refused this treatment so many times before. His tongue drew out and began probing her clit gently, licking up it with long broad strokes and then flicking it quickly, almost feather light. Sarah couldn't bear it anymore.

"Tyler, you're gonna make me come," she warned, expelling another moan. "Don't stop."

He smiled into her and continued, slowly working his own way out of his boxers. He stroked himself while he pleased her with his mouth and just as he sensed the first waves of her orgasm beginning to wash over her, he stood up lightning fast and penetrated her with his member. She almost screamed it was such an overpowering feeling. He didn't bother working up to a quick pace as he pounded into her over and over again, hard and fast, like she'd asked of him earlier.

"Oh my god," Sarah repeated over and over again like a mantra or a prayer. "Oh god, don't stop." Another orgasm washed over her and then another a minute later. Multiple orgasms; she couldn't believe it. "Oh god, Tyler," she screamed as he pushed her over the edge a final time and came inside her with an oath of his own. He stilled eventually, his head buried in her neck. They stayed like that for a long time. He revelled in the feeling of her continuing to convulse around his member.

Finally it was he who broke the silence once again, "Well I feel ripped off," he joked. "You came four times. I only got one."

Sarah sighed in contentment. "That's never happened before," she told him. "You must just be _that_ good."

"Well, I try," the boy laughed, pulling out of her and looking around for his boxers. He bent down to grab them from where they'd fallen on the floor and paused, staring at something beside the desk.

"Uh oh," he muttered. He straightened and pulled his boxers on slowly.

"What?" Sarah asked, leaning over tiredly to glance over the edge of the furniture. She chuckled as she discovered every pen, pencil, and compass buried in the drywall, an inch or two deep.

"You're gonna lose us our damages deposit, Sarah," Tyler accused.

She smiled sweetly up at him in her half naked state, remaining atop his desk. "If you wouldn't let your control slip right through your very talented fingers, then you'd still have it."

"Talented, eh?" he flirted, coming back to her as he shrugged on his shirt, settling between her legs. His hands settled on her hips and his lips pressed into her neck.

"Mm...hmm..." she sighed, nodding slightly as he kissed his way up her neck, along her jaw, and to her mouth, which he captured sweetly with his. His tongue darted out and swept across her lips, asking for entrance, and as they parted her delved in. They kissed softly for a couple minutes. It was eventually Tyler who pulled away.

"Control's impossible to keep when you're the one I'm with," he told her honestly in little more than a whisper. She kissed him again. "Will you stay the night?" Tyler asked sweetly.

Sarah reluctantly shook her head. "Kate will suspect something," she said unhappily. "I'd love to stay, but I can't."

He nodded understandingly and picked her panties up from the floor, handing them to her with a saucy smile.

"Keep a hold of these," he advised. "You never know who will get a hold of them."

**Author's Note** So what's the verdict? Like it? Hate it? Who would you like to see more of in the next chapter? Reid, Tyler, Caleb? Let me know in an ultra appreciated review! Thanks!


	10. Chapter 10

**The Covenant's Sin**

**Author's Note **WOW! I can't believe I got 20 reviews for my last chapter! I think that's an all time record for me and I'm SOOOOOOO happy about it! Also, I'm sooooo sorry for not updating for so long. I kinda got caught up in my Harry Potter story (under a different pen name) and was writing like made for it. Sorry! But, to reply to some reviews...

_**Ashers Good Side**_ Please don't be afraid to review. I just wanted to make myself clear and I really appreciated your critiquing.

_**lost in pale blue**_ Ahahahaha! I can't believe you were reading this at work. Hahahaah! That made my day :P

I got a lot of different "I want more of _" but I think the general consensus is that everyone just wants more smut, regardless of who it's between. Hahaha! But, I'd love to take a vote of whose a fan of who? Caleb, Reid, or Tyler? Personally, I'm a Tyler fan I think. I just love his eyes. I really liked Pogue too, but he's with Kate and I don't really like Kate. But let me know in a review please! Thanks!

**Last Chapter** "Control's impossible to keep when you're the one I'm with," he told her honestly in little more than a whisper. She kissed him again. "Will you stay the night?" Tyler asked sweetly.

Sarah reluctantly shook her head. "Kate will suspect something," she said unhappily. "I'd love to stay, but I can't."

He nodded understandingly and picked her panties up from the floor, handing them to her with a saucy smile.

"Keep a hold of these," he advised. "You never know who will get a hold of them."

**Chapter 10**

Upon returning to her room, Sarah was immediately accosted by her seemingly worried roommate.

"Where have you been!" Kate demanded, pulling Sarah into a tight hug.

"What do you mean? I was at Caleb's," Sarah replied, confused.

"No, I mean _after_ Caleb dropped you off," Kate answered, "That was over an hour ago. He's been so worried, and so have I."

"Oh, um, I went for a walk," Sarah stated lamely. "If he was looking for me, why didn't he call me?"

"Well that's _why_ he was calling; you left your cell phone in his car," Kate explained, "He wanted to drop it off, but started to panic when I didn't know where you were."

"Oh, um, could I use your phone to call him back and let him know I'm okay?" Sarah requested.

"Of course," Kate agreed, handing her phone over instantly. "I have to shower anyways, so I'll be back in a few." She picked up her bag and towel and left while Sarah dialled Caleb's number. He picked up on the second ring.

"Did you find her?" he asked instantly.

"Um, hi," Sarah said.

"Oh, it's you. Thank god! Where were you? I was so worried!"

"It was just nice out when you dropped me off so I went for a walk. I didn't think Kate would be home, and I figured I'd kill some time."

"Sarah, you know I don't like it when you go off on your own without telling anyone," Caleb sighed warningly, but considerably more relaxed now that he knew she was alright.

"I know; I'm sorry. I just didn't think about it. It was still light out. I thought it would be okay."

"It's dark now Sarah, I dropped you off," a pause "an hour and a half ago."

"Oh, um..."

Caleb saved her having to conjure up another lie by cutting in. "Look, it's fine. All that matters is you're safe. Just don't do it again okay?"

Sarah nodded, even though he couldn't see her. "Yeah, okay," she agreed.

"Do you need your phone tonight or should I just bring it to school for you tomorrow?" Caleb asked.

Sarah thought for a moment. She didn't think Tyler or Reid would text her anything bad. Neither of them had ever texted her period. "No, it's fine. I'll just get it tomorrow," she answered.

"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow, then. 'Night."

"Yep, 'night."

She pressed the end button and flopped down onto her bed. She had to do something about her fling with Reid and Tyler. It couldn't keep going on like this. Caleb would start to notice too much and it was too risky. She was still thinking about it all when Kate returned, wrapped in a towel, hair wet.

"Hey," Kate greeted. "You get a hold of him?" She started to search through one of her drawers, withdrawing a brush and going to work on her hair.

"Yeah, I'll get my phone from him tomorrow," Sarah answered tiredly. Thinking was exhausting. She saw Kate nod out of the corner of her eye and they fell into silence. Sarah was beginning to think of just going to bed when Kate broke the silence.

"So where were you _really_?" she inquired. Sarah could have sworn, with those five simple words, she felt her heart rate triple. She remained calm as she turned her head to regard the darker girl. A small smile spread across her lips.

"What do you mean? I went for a walk," she answered evenly. Kate's smile widened.

"Oh, please," she snorted disbelievingly. "You never go for walks. And _I_ would know; I'm your roommate."

There it was again - that annoying thundering in her ears. Oh wait; that was her mind screaming "run away!" and her heart agreeing vehemently. "Well I did today," she insisted.

"You're lying," Kate sang, grabbing a bundle of fabric and crossing to the bathroom, closing the door so only a crack was left. "Why won't you just tell me?" she called from the other room. "It's not like I'm going to tell anyone!"

"There's nothing to tell," Sarah called back. Silence met her and she sighed inwardly. The bathroom door swung open and Kate re-entered dressed in her pyjamas.

"Come _on_," she wheedled, flopping down on her bed and giving Sarah her best puppy dog eyes.

"Those eyes might work on Pogue, but not on me," Sarah laughed back, sitting up and gathering her things. "Don't worry about it, Kate. Just accept that I went for a walk and we'll all be happier."

Kate huffed, rolling onto her back and grabbing her computer up off her night table. "Fine," she sighed. "But you're telling me eventually."

Sarah made a non-committal noise and slipped into the hallway with her shower stuff before Kate could protest.

The following day after history Caleb returned her phone to her.

"Thanks," she said, accepting the device from him and pocketing it with a tight smile. "Did anyone call or text me while you had it?" she asked, attempting a nonchalant tone of voice.

Caleb shook his head. "I didn't hear it if they did," he assured her and she relaxed considerably, her smile becoming genuine. "Listen," he began again, "I'm sorry about running out on you last night... It's just my mom and I are still trying to get everything in order after my father's death and the meeting was very important or else, trust me, I wouldn't have gone." He gave her a suggestive smile. Sarah blushed.

"It's fine," she reassured him and, on a daring whim added, "I found something else to entertain me."

Caleb chuckled. "I'm glad, but let me make it up to you anyways. Tonight? Dinner?"

"That sounds great," Sarah agreed happily.

Caleb grinned broadly and kissed her forehead. "Great. Seven? I'll pick you up from your dorm?"

Sarah nodded. "I have to run to my next class, though, so I'll see you then?" Caleb nodded and let her go.

She rushed down the hall to her English class, the bell ringing just as she slipped through the door. The room was mostly full, the teacher sorting through his notes at the front of the room. As she'd suspected, Reid was absent from class. He hadn't been at breakfast or in history, either. He was the only one of the boys in the class with her, so she took a seat in the empty back row by herself. She had to admit she was a little relieved he wasn't present.

In the shower the night before she'd thought it over and again vowed to stay away from both boys. What she was doing behind Caleb's back was terrible and she could only imagine how much it would pain him if he found out about her extracurricular activities. She'd managed to abstain for six weeks before; maybe she could manage forever this time, right? Still, she was tense until the teacher stood up before the board and the room fell silent.

"Everyone, get out your copies of Hamlet," he directed. "We'll pick up where we left off last class. Act II Scene II. No, Miss Saunders, reading ahead does not mean you can leave now. I've read this play twelve times and I have somehow managed to stick it out. Ryan, why don't you start us off?"

As Ryan reluctantly began to read aloud Sarah relaxed in her seat and began to follow along silently. After ten minutes however, her mind began to wander to, what else, but Reid and Tyler - the dangerous half of the Sons of Ipswich, at least as far as she was concerned. Her mind was instantly filled with 'if only's. If only Caleb had more time. If only she hadn't slept with them at the dance back in September. If only Caleb wasn't so old fashioned and slow and would actually _touch_ her. If only Reid wasn't so aggressively irresistible. If only Tyler weren't so attractive and attainable. If only they weren't so damn good at distracting her and making her forget she had a boyfriend! All these 'if only's led to her thinking of the ways they'd managed to distract her and how much she'd really enjoyed it... Their hands, their lips, their tongues, and, oh yeah, their - Dammit! Now she was uncomfortably wet and stuck in English class. She reluctantly dragged her mind back to the present and readjusted herself in her seat.

"Fantasizing, Wolverine?"

She jumped and almost screamed aloud at the unexpected voice beside her. Turning horrified eyes to her left, she found Reid sitting next to her smirking that damn smirk of his.

"When did you get here?" she demanded in a whisper.

He only continued to smirk and, without answering her question, laid a hand on her bare thigh below the hem of her skirt.

"Reid, what are you-" she began, but was cut off by him.

"You're breathing a little heavily for something as dull as Shakespeare, Sarah," Reid teased, beginning to rub his fingers gently over Sarah's inner thigh. She felt heat rush to her centre and swallowed thickly, unable to answer him. This wasn't happening. Not here. Not after her decision to quit them. Dammit! "You're a little flushed too, your pupils dilated and every time I move an inch-" he moved his hand an inch higher up her thigh and she clenched her teeth together "-you grind your teeth in the most tantalizing way that makes me know I'm driving you crazy."

"Reid, you can't be doing this," she choked out. "We're in public."

"But doesn't that just make it all the more exciting?" he asked casually, running his hand further up under her skirt, causing her teeth to clench once more.

"Please, Reid," she whispered, barely audible.

He glanced over at her, the wicked smile on his perfect lips. "Please what? Stop? Or continue?" and with that he moved to stroke her through her panties. She ground her teeth together and squeezed her eyes shut to keep herself from groaning aloud.

"Not here," she said.

"Wanna skip third period?" he asked, continuing to stroke her.

She glanced at him reluctantly. "No-" she began to refuse when he slipped a finger past the fabric of her panties and thrust the tip of his finger into her. Her hand crumpled the sheet of paper beneath her fingers with the effort of remaining quiet.

"Feels like you'd like to reconsider," Reid taunted, wiggling his finger and breaking her resolve just as the bell clanged loudly through the fog clouding her mind.

"No, I can't Reid," she stated firmly, drawing away from him, collecting her things in a rush and almost running out of the room, glancing back only once to see Reid stick his finger in his mouth and waggle his eyebrows at her. She blushed an even deeper crimson and rushed ahead, eyes scanning the crowd. Finally catching sight of the dark head of hair she was looking for she ran to him, turning him to face her.

"Hey," Caleb greeted her happily and giving her a hug before finally noticing her agitated state. "You okay?"

"You have a spare period now, right?" she demanded.

"Yeah, are you okay, Sarah?" Caleb insisted. Sarah didn't answer him, just turned and dragged him quickly after her. He followed without protest, though he continued to fire confused questions her way. Finally they reached her destination and she fumbled her room key out of her purse and into the lock on the door.

"Do you feel okay, Sarah?" Caleb asked again as she hauled him through the door and slammed it behind them.

"I feel great," she insisted, dropping her bag and turning to press her lips against his. After a moment he began to respond, hands twining around her waist. After a minute he pulled back and smiled down at her.

"What's all this about?" he asked curiously.

"I just need you," she said, "Now." He laughed. "I'm serious, Caleb," Sarah stated, starting to undo his belt.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," he said, finally understanding the gravity of the situation. He grasped her hands and held them still, his eyes penetrating hers. "Are you sure?"

"I'm positive," she assured him.

They stared at one another for a moment longer before Caleb breathed, "Okay," released her hands, and kissed her hard on the mouth, hands twining in her hair. His enthusiasm surprised Sarah, but she was ecstatic that he seemed to want this as much as she did. She kissed him back with the same enthusiasm as he hoisted her up to wrap her legs around his waist and carried them to her bed.

**Author's Note** So what do we think of THAT, hmm? Let me know in a review and remember to cast your vote for who you'd like to see more of in future chapters: Tyler, Reid, or Caleb? REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!


	11. Chapter 11

**The Covenant's Sin**

**Author's Note** So the polls are like this:

Tyler: 1

Caleb: 1

Reid: 1

There were several "I want more of Reid and Tyler" that I didn't count because it wasn't exactly a vote for one or the other and lots of "I don't like Calebs" which I didn't count either, because otherwise Caleb would be in the negative numbers... There was one "she should do Caleb too" that I didn't count, either, because that's just a vote for more sex, not necessarily a vote for Caleb :P

Also, I need to respond to an anonymous review I received from _**2Fredo2**_:

Thank you so much for your review! It brought the biggest smile to my face and I'm so flattered that my story was the one you chose as your first ever review! I got someone's review virginity! Hahaha! I also appreciated the lengthy review and if you have an account/want to make one, I always reply directly when I receive the review. Thank you so much again!

And thank you to all my other signed reviewers! You've all already received my responses so please keep reviews and know that I appreciate your reviews more than anything! Thanks!

**Last Chapter **"I just need you," she said, "Now." He laughed. "I'm serious, Caleb," Sarah stated, starting to undo his belt.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," he said, finally understanding the gravity of the situation. He grasped her hands and held them still, his eyes penetrating hers. "Are you sure?"

"I'm positive," she assured him.

They stared at one another for a moment longer before Caleb breathed, "Okay," released her hands, and kissed her hard on the mouth, hands twining in her hair. His enthusiasm surprised Sarah, but she was ecstatic that he seemed to want this as much as she did. She kissed him back with the same enthusiasm as he hoisted her up to wrap her legs around his waist and carried them to her bed.

**Chapter 11**

Caleb's weight pressed her into the mattress; his lips were hot as they caressed her own. She'd never seen this kind of vigour from him and it thrilled her that she'd managed to elicit it from him. The wetness from Reid's ministrations mere minutes ago was intensified by the feel of Caleb above her, his erection pressing into her stomach through his uniform pants, his hand venturing up her un-tucked blouse. As his hand reached its destination she moaned aloud and had to restrain herself from ripping the buttons off his shirt.

She wanted to feel his skin on hers - needed it, even. She undid the buttons as quickly as she could and as soon as they were undone, she pushed the shirt off his shoulders and his hand withdrew to fling it to the floor before he mirrored her actions and undid her blouse.

So enthralled was she that she didn't hear the key grinding in the lock, the door knob twisting open. She did, however, hear the door bang open as Pogue and Kate flew through it. Caleb's head whipped around as Pogue cut Kate off mid-sentence when he pressed her against the door and kissed her passionately. Kate giggled.

"Oh god," Sarah hissed, horrified. At the sound of her voice, Pogue pulled away from Kate, caught sight of Caleb and Sarah on the bed, and burst into uncontrollable laughter. Spurred by his friend's laughter, Caleb too burst into laughter. Kate looked around, bewildered, and joined them in their hysterics.

"Babe, we gotta go," Pogue told her, already ushering her out. "Sorry, man," he added to Caleb as he shut the door behind them. Caleb continued to chuckle as their footsteps receded down the hallway as he turned back to Sarah. Her eyes locked with his and she couldn't help but see the humour in the situation as well. An amused smile curved her lips.

"I guess we weren't the only ones with this idea," Caleb stated.

"That's one way to ruin the mood, hmm?" she sighed.

"I guess so," Caleb agreed, heaving himself off of her and retrieving his shirt from the floor. She sat up and began re-buttoning her shirt. "Want to go for a walk?" he asked when they were done re-dressing.

"A walk?" Sarah repeated, confused.

"Yeah, it's a nice day and you can show me where you went yesterday," Caleb offered.

Frazzled Sarah shook her head and flapped her hand, smoothed her hair and skirt; anything to keep herself busy. "Oh, I didn't go anywhere special, just walked around." She gave an awkward forced laugh and stood up. "I actually think I'll just head to class. Most of it is still left, so I'll see you tonight?"

Confused, once again, Caleb shrugged, "Uh, yeah, sure... Are you okay? That thing with Pogue and Kate didn't freak you out too badly did it?"

"Oh, pssh," Sarah flapped her hand again, "No, it's fine. They just had the same idea we did I guess..."

"Alright then," Caleb said, unconvinced. He let Sarah usher him out the door and lock it behind them.

"What are you going to do with your spare?" she asked conversationally as they headed back towards the school portion of the campus.

"Probably just catch up with Tyler," Caleb answered. "He's been talking up this new video game he got so I'll probably go back to his room and check it out."

"Oh," Sarah said awkwardly. Of course he'd hang out with Tyler; they had the same spare and they _were_ friends! "Well have fun! I'll see you at seven!"

"See ya," Caleb agreed, parting ways with her.

The rest of the day flew by. She didn't see any of the boys for the rest of the day and worked to keep the morning's activities from her mind. Finally the last bell rang and Sarah rushed back to her room to get ready for her date. She didn't know where Caleb was taking her so she decided on a simple blue dress with minimal jewellery and comfortable shoes. Kate walked through the door as Sarah was putting the finishing touches on her make up and came up short.

"Damn girl, if he doesn't jump you tonight, he must be gay," she declared. Sarah laughed and Kate continued slyly, "Though if earlier was any indication he doesn't seem to need much encouragement." Sarah blushed and shook her head shyly. She didn't mention that it had been her idea, not his.

"So don't wait up then, I guess," she replied instead. It was Kate's turn to laugh.

"I won't be back tonight, either," she said. "Pogue's got some family thing tonight I'm expected to attend. I'm just going to stay at his place."

"Oooh," the blond teased. Kate threw Sarah's discarded shirt at her as a knock sounded at the door. The dark skinned girl gave Sarah a meaningful look before disappearing into the bathroom.

Sarah answered the door happily to reveal Caleb in a matching blue shirt and black dress pants. His face broke into a smile and he chuckled. "Looks like we match," he pointed out and Sarah looked down at her own attire.

"Oh, well I guess we'll just be the cutest couple at this restaurant you're taking me to," she fired back good naturedly, grabbing her purse and stepping into the hallway.

"You look gorgeous," Caleb complimented her, grabbing her hand as they walked down the hallway.

"Well, thank you," Sarah accepted, blushing, "You don't look too bad yourself." Caleb grinned at her again.

Down in the parking lot he held the car door open for her and closed it softly after her. The restaurant he parked in front of was a cute little bistro called La Bella Noche. It boasted beautiful rose bushes on either side of its entrance and a spacious patio. Upon being seated Sarah judged the place to be an upper class restaurant from the expensive linen tablecloths and napkins and the million piece place settings. The prices on the menu confirmed her suspicions.

"Oh my god, Caleb! We can't eat here!" she exclaimed as she took in the first page of the menu.

The dark haired boy glanced up, confused, "Why not?" he questioned.

"Have you seen the prices on the menu?" she demanded in a whisper.

An amused grin spread across Caleb's lips at her horror. "Yes, I've seen them. Don't worry about them. Here." He dropped a napkin over the right hand column of the menu, blocking the astronomical dollar signs from her view. "Pick whatever you want. Money is not an object here."

"But Caleb-" she began, but he cut her off with a hand on her wrist.

"Sarah," he soothed, "Don't worry about it. Please."

She gave him a last look before sighing, "Fine, but I do not support this kind of frivolous spending on _salad_."

"But it is amazing salad," Caleb answered with the same amused smile. "And don't even think about moving that napkin," he added when her hand moved towards it. She shot him a glare and sighed again. When the server came she ordered something she'd decided should be reasonably priced and glimpsed the satisfied look on Caleb's face as the man took their menus.

Dinner progressed well. Caleb asked about her day and they got into an in depth conversation about their math teacher's quirky habits. Their dinner came quickly and Caleb was proven right: the salad was _to die for_; Sarah's meal was exquisite as well. Finally at around nine o'clock, stuffed after a shared decadent dessert, Caleb asked for the bill and snatched it before Sarah could even glimpse the figures on the slip of paper. Caleb suggested they go back to his house for Spanish coffees and a movie because, after all, the night was still young and it _was_ a Friday. Sarah agreed.

She was impressed upon finding Caleb could actually concoct a Spanish coffee on his own and accepted the warm glass from him gratefully. The spice around the rim tingled on her lips and the liqueur in the drink spread a pleasant warmth through her body relaxing her instantly.

"So what movie would you like the watch?" Caleb asked, leading her up the stairs to his room. For such a big house, there were not many televisions.

"What do you have?" she countered. Caleb shrugged and waved at his DVD collection. She set her coffee on the desk beside her purse and began scanning the DVD titles neatly alphabetized on the shelf; after a moment Caleb's hand wrapped slowly around her waist.

"See anything you like?" he asked softly. She could feel his warmth behind her as she shook her head.

"No, not yet. You?"

"Just you," he answered and placed a searing kiss on her exposed shoulder. Sarah chuckled.

"I thought we were watching a movie?" she challenged as he continued to kiss his way up her neck.

"It was all a ruse," Caleb joked, sending shockwaves of pleasure through her body as his lips moved against her skin, "My plan was to ply you with dinner and alcohol to get you to my room where I could tie you to my bed and have my way with you." He squeezed her hip gently and she spun in his grip, settling her arms around his neck.

"Hmm, tell me more of this diabolical plan," she suggested, playing along.

Caleb smiled slowly, gently cupping her face. "Well, after I had you tied up of course, I'd start by kissing you here-" his hand brushed the curve of her neck "-then here-" and glided up its length to her ear lobe "-and here-" his fingers brushed her lips "-and here-" his fingers brushed her breast and he continued in the same fashion until he had her breathing heavily, craving his touch on her bare skin.

"I think I've heard enough," Sarah managed to breathe, "Why don't you show me?"

Caleb grinned wickedly, "So my diabolical plan worked, did it?" he teased and was rewarded with a hungry kiss from the petite blond before him. He smiled into her mouth and held her tight against him, returning her enthusiasm. He walked them slowly back to his bed and drew her down beside him. Sarah's hands roved his body as they made out on the bed, gliding over his biceps, shoulders, back and stomach. Caleb had started to undo the back of her dress and Sarah flashed back to the night of the dance when she'd felt the silky tendrils of magic tease her zipper down then. The memory only intensified her excitement and her hands came to rest at the buckle of Caleb's belt, teasing him through his pants. His breath expelled forcefully as she rubbed his tip through the layers of fabric, urging her to seek skin-on-skin contact. Her nimble fingers made quick work of his belt and zipper, her hand darting into his boxers to grasp him firmly.

**Author's Note** Yes, a bit of a cliffie, here, but I'm sure I won't be disappointed by the responses in reviews! Also, if you haven't voted for your favourite Son, let me know this time! Thanks!


	12. Chapter 12

**The Covenant's Sin**

**Author's Note **Hey everyone! So I know it's been a while, but here I am, with a new chapter! I know everyone was dying to see what happened, so I won't delay long, just a couple things to get to first.

First order of business is anonymous reviews:

_**PINKSUGARLIPS**_ Thanks so much for your review and I agree entirely!

Second, the polls (including the votes from the last chapter) are as follows

Reid: 5

Tyler: 7

Caleb: 1

It's looking like Tyler so far, but that's not to say Reid can't make a huge come back! So cast your votes when you review!

**Last Chapter **Caleb had started to undo the back of her dress and Sarah flashed back to the night of the dance when she'd felt the silky tendrils of magic tease her zipper down then. The memory only intensified her excitement and her hands came to rest at the buckle of Caleb's belt, teasing him through his pants. His breath expelled forcefully as she rubbed his tip through the layers of fabric, urging her to seek skin-on-skin contact. Her nimble fingers made quick work of his belt and zipper, her hand darting into his boxers to grasp him firmly.

**Chapter 12**

He jerked in surprise at Sarah's bold move, but his lips curved against her own and he deepened the kiss. The pretty blue dress she'd worn that night was quickly discarded as were Caleb's shirt and pants, leaving them both in nothing but their underwear. Caleb drew back to look down at Sarah appreciatively, his hand steadying himself on her bent knee. She had just begun to squirm self-consciously when he glanced back up at her face with a grin.

"You're beautiful, you know that?" he asked her, slowly gliding his hand back up her thigh and hooking his thumb into the hip of her panties. She smiled slowly. _This_ was why Caleb was so much more suitable for her than Reid or Tyler; he was sweet and comfortable and treated her like something more than a quick lay.

She reached up, wrapping her arm around the back of his head and drawing him down for a long kiss. Her remaining hand found its way to his butt and pushed his full length against her so she could feel him between her thighs.

"Are you sure we aren't moving too fast for you?" he murmured to her, grinding himself into her, though their underwear still separated them.

Sarah chuckled seductively, "I wouldn't mind speeding things up a bit, to be honest." As if something had snapped inside of him, her bra and panties soon joined her dress on the floor and she'd stripped him of his boxers just as quickly. Finally, he was kneeling between her legs looking down at her with desire pooling in his eyes.

Starting at her knee, he slowly smoothed his hand up her thighs, his thumb narrowly missing her core. His lips followed his fingers, leaving smouldering kisses in their wake. Up her body he continued, over her stomach, her ribs. He paused to move over her, holding himself up with one arm. He kissed her softly as his hand moved, feather light, over her breast, tracing circles around her nipple. She gasped aloud in pleasure as he squeezed it gently between his thumb and forefinger and she nipped his lip lightly, her hand traveling southward to grasp him firmly. His answering groan of approval encouraged her to begin stroking him slowly. His kisses trailed over her jaw, down her neck, and over her collarbone to her neglected breast where he took her nipple into his mouth. She moaned and wrapped her other hand around his head, holding him there. Her arousal was so agonizing she could feel the wetness between her thighs, her clit throbbing for attention.

"Ah, Caleb," she sighed, almost without meaning to. As if she'd sent a telepathic message to him explaining exactly what she craved, his hand left her breast and dropped to the juncture of her thighs. She moaned as the tips of his fingers teased her entrance and brushed over her clit, every touch a torturous taste of what she needed most. She thought she might cry from frustration when he deliberately slid two fingers into her.

"Oh, god, Caleb," she groaned, squeezing his member and eliciting a groan from him as well as he began to lazily pump his fingers in an out of her, his thumb rubbing circles on her clit. It was agonizing, being kept in such a high state of arousal that was neither increasing nor decreasing.

"Faster, Caleb," she choked out. The frustration of the day was almost assuaged and she was almost in tears it was so close.

Raising his face from her breast he kissed her softly on the lips, increasing his pace, her moans of pleasure egging him to go faster and harder and deeper. She matched his pace willingly, so desperate to feel release.

"Ah, Sarah, I'm close," Caleb breathed, pounding her in a desperate fashion, moving her entire body.

Gasping, Sarah answered, "Me too, don't _stop_!" She was finally thrust over the edge into pleasurable oblivion and she heard Caleb groan as he too climaxed, coming onto her abdomen with a soft curse.

No lights flickered, no glass shattered, no drapes shredded. Everything remained the same. He'd held back a bit, she knew, and as she came down from her euphoric high, she couldn't help but be a little disappointed that he didn't feel comfortable enough to let go entirely with her.

Still, she wrapped her arms around him as he sagged against her, breathing as heavily as she was from the exertion. It took only a moment for him to regain enough energy to roll off of her. They lay there together, looking up at the plain stucco ceiling and trying to catch their breath. Finally, Caleb looked over at her and smiled.

"I don't know why we didn't do that sooner," he joked, rolling over to retrieve a tissue. Sarah opened her mouth, about to ask him why nothing unusual had happened when he came, but caught herself just in time. Her jaws snapped shut and her eyes widened at how stupid she could have been! She shouldn't know about shredded drapes or broken glass! By the time Caleb rolled back over to her she'd managed to compose herself enough to smile back at him and accept the tissue he offered her.

"I hope we didn't wake your mother," she teased.

Caleb chuckled as well, reaching an arm across her to turn out the light and pull her against him. "The number of pharmaceuticals she's probably ingested tonight? I'll be surprised if she wakes up before Tuesday." Sarah giggled as he pressed a warm kiss to her shoulder and squeezed her tight.

"Will you stay the night?" he asked her, burying his face in her hair, his breath warm on the back of her neck.

"Yes," she replied evenly and she felt him smile, pressing his lips to the back of her neck once more before they both let sleep overtake them.

When Sarah woke the following morning the bed was empty beside her. She frowned. Caleb wasn't the absent sort. Her confusion vanished when he entered the room with a tray of breakfast foods. She smiled.

"You didn't have to do all this," she chastised him.

"What? I can't bring my beautiful girlfriend breakfast in bed?" he retorted, smiling that infectious smile. Sarah blushed and scooted over in the bed so he could join her.

"What time is it?" she asked, "Did I hog the bed? I'm sorry I'm a bed hog."

Caleb only laughed. "It is eleven o'clock, actually, you slept late. And I have a big bed, so don't worry about it." Sarah glanced around herself, even though she knew what she'd find – a king sized bed. She loved his bed. He took his place beside her and laid the tray before them. Sarah picked up a fork and scooped some scrambled eggs into her mouth. They were good, but she preferred her eggs sunny side up. She said nothing, however, only smiled appreciatively at her doting boyfriend, who smiled back.

The minutes passed comfortably when Caleb finally asked, "Do you have anything to do today? I thought we might spend the day together?" She swallowed the bit of sausage she'd been chewing and glanced over at him. She'd love to spend the day with him, but she knew she had an assignment due Monday morning and said as much. "Not a problem," Caleb assured her, good naturedly, "I can drop you back at Spencer or we can pick up your stuff and come back here? I have homework of my own to do?"

She smiled sweetly at him. "I think Spencer is probably better," she admitted regretfully, "I don't think I'd get anything done if I stayed here." Caleb chuckled and nodded in agreement.

"Fair enough, I'll take you whenever you're ready to go."

Caleb dropped her off half an hour later and Sarah rushed up to her room to gather her things for a quick shower. After braving the hoard of girls and hairspray in the bathroom she gathered her school things and headed to the library where she'd have more room to work.

She found a suitably quiet part of the library and spread her things out over the table, settling down to work. Time passed in a blur of letters and figures and outdated pictures so it was hard to say how long she'd been there when someone dropped their books on the table opposite her.

She suppressed her sigh of annoyance. There were dozens of other unoccupied tables in the library - she knew because she'd passed countless ones on her way in! Why on earth would someone insist on disturbing her quiet when-

She glanced up and met a familiar pair of spectacularly aqua eyes.

"Tyler," she blurted, surprised. She hadn't thought either him or Reid would be able to locate the library on a map of the school, let alone that they'd materialize between the stacks of books.

"Surprised to see me?" he asked, sitting down across from her and spreading his own texts and notes.

"You do know you're in the library, don't you?" she asked, just to clarify.

Tyler's incredulous laugh surprised her after so much time in silence. "Yes, I know this is the library," he retorted, "I have the same assignment as you, in case you'd forgotten. We're in the same class."

Biology. Shit!

"Right," Sarah muttered, returning her eyes to her books, however her attention remained with the boy across the table. He quietly sorted himself out and set to work, unaware of Sarah's distraction. She was wondering how on earth she was going to quit these boys when the sight of either one sent her head reeling with memories that the rest of her body reacted to traitorously. This could not end well...

Finally her attention returned to science and she was able to work comfortably alongside Tyler, his presence barely noticed. That was, until she shifted her position and her foot accidentally brushed his. She recoiled like she'd been electrocuted.

"Are you alright?" Tyler asked her curiously.

"Why are you doing this to me?" Sarah demanded, suddenly angry.

"I'm sorry?" Tyler asked.

She wasn't sure if he hadn't understood or if he was apologizing because he knew she was angry about something. Regardless she carried on in a whisper, "You know I'm with Caleb."

"I know."

"So why are you here?"

He raised a quizzical eyebrow at her in a very Reid-like way. "I didn't see your name on the front door, princess," he retorted in a very Reid-like manner.

She sighed, the anger leaving her as quickly as it had come. "You know what I mean," she pleaded.

"You mean why do I continue to sleep with you?" Tyler asked point blank, returning to the text he'd been reading.

Sarah blushed. "Yes."

"I've only done it twice," Tyler protested, "And you can hardly blame me for twice! No right minded man is going to turn down a beautiful girl."

"You should."

Tyler sighed and looked up at her, his eyes boring into hers. "I won't," he refused.

They stared into one another's eyes for a moment longer before Sarah finally looked away and asked softly, "Can't we just be friends?"

Out of the corner of her eye she saw Tyler smile. "I won't try anything if you won't," he bartered. Sarah's mind warred with itself, half of it calling for Tyler naked _now_, the other half reasoning sensibly that she had something good going with Caleb and she didn't want to ruin it.

She looked back at him and smiled in return. "Deal," she agreed.

"Great, so since we're friends, do you think you could tell me what the hell he wants from me in this part?" Tyler threw their assignment paper at her with a bemused look on his face. "The man must be insane if he thinks I give a damn about what electrodes, or electrons, or whatever, do for a cell thing." Sarah smiled and tugged the paper towards her. Maybe this could work.

**Author's Note** Hey guys! I hope you liked this chapter and don't forget to cast your votes for your favourite guy! I'm sitting at 99 reviews now so let's make it to 100+ and make me super happy. Hahaha!


	13. Chapter 13

**The Covenant's Sin**

**Author's Note** Hey guys! So I'd just like to say thank you all for your lovely reviews (eleven in all) and votes! The polls are as follows:

Reid: 8

Tyler: 11

Caleb: 1

Looks like Tyler and Reid are close, but Caleb's not getting much love. Hahaha! Well here's the next chapter!

**Last Chapter** Sarah finally looked away and asked softly, "Can't we just be friends?"

Out of the corner of her eye she saw Tyler smile. "I won't try anything if you won't," he bartered. Sarah's mind warred with itself, half of it calling for Tyler naked _now_, the other half reasoning sensibly that she had something good going with Caleb and she didn't want to ruin it.

She looked back at him and smiled in return. "Deal," she agreed.

"Great, so since we're friends, do you think you could tell me what the hell he wants from me in this part?" Tyler threw their assignment paper at her with a bemused look on his face. "The man must be insane if he thinks I give a damn about what electrodes, or electrons, or whatever, do for a cell thing." Sarah smiled and tugged the paper towards her. Maybe this could work.

**Chapter 13**

A month passed. An entire month! Caleb bought her a gold bracelet with matching earrings for Christmas and she bought him tickets to the upcoming Boston vs. Toronto hockey game. New Years Eve dawned with bitter cold and a snowstorm to rival all others. Luckily, the party was at Reid's house, only ten minutes from the school. He lived in a house similar to Caleb's – an old stone home with a 4 car garage and all wood panelling and original hardwood floors on the inside. It was beautiful. As expected, there was no shortage of alcohol there. With more than a hundred people, there were four kegs of beer and multiple bottles of liquor circulating. The most surprising thing was the car keys being collected at the door by Reid himself.

"You're DDing, Rich?" Sarah heard him asking a classmate disbelievingly, "Yeah, right. Keys in the bowl, bud. Your sobriety will be determined by me later tonight." The resultant metallic clinking told her who'd won the battle. She turned to regard him with a smile.

"You'll be drunk later, Reid," she pointed out.

"I'm drunk already, Sarah," Reid shot back. He dug around in his pocket and pulled a black block of plastic out. "This, though, will not be."

"What is that?" she asked, reaching for it.

"A breathalyser," Reid replied as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Do I want to know how you got that?" the girl asked, laughing.

"eBay, actually," he replied, shocking her. "Forty bucks; best investment I've ever made." Sarah continued to laugh as she wandered off to find Caleb. She found herself cornered by a girl from her English class within moment. That was where Tyler found her. Their attempt at friendship had been going shockingly well. He'd even talked to Reid for her.

"Hey, Sarah," he greeted her. The girl Sarah had been talking to gave Tyler a longing look, but left once it was clear Tyler had no interest in her. "Where's Caleb? Want a beer?" He turned her around and led her through the crowd. She was glad for Tyler's guidance. She'd never been in Reid's house before and had no idea which way the front door was, let alone anything else.

"I'm not really sure," she admitted. She'd lost track of him almost as soon as they'd walked through the door. He'd led her to the kitchen where a keg was being operated by three stoners.

"What, he just left you?" Tyler questioned and asked one of the guys to pour him two beers.

"Like I said, I have no idea," Sarah said honestly.

"Oh well, you're more fun without him. Let's go." He handed her one of the red cups in his hands and led her back out of the kitchen, down a set of stairs and into the brightly lit basement, where a group of people were playing beer pong. "Wanna team up?" he asked her.

"Sure," she agreed.

"We play winners!" Tyler hollered to cheers from the onlookers.

An hour and a half later they remained undefeated after three games, though considerably drunker than when they'd begun. As they celebrated their latest victory Kate and Pogue moved to the other end of the table. "Prepare to be destroyed, Simms," Pogue warned arrogantly as Kate poured beer into the triangle of cups before them.

"Don't make me embarrass you in front of your girl, Perry," Tyler shot back. Sarah laughed and Kate winked at her across the table. The game was a tense one; every cup they sunk, Pogue or Kate sunk one in return. By the end each of them had only one cup left. Sarah and Tyler watched apprehensively as Pogue aimed for their last cup. If he sunk this, they would be officially dethroned.

"You got nothing!" Tyler taunted. "You're shit! Don't choke, Perry!" Sarah laughed and shook her head. Pogue tossed the ping pong ball in a graceful arc and Sarah watched it, as if in slow motion, descend towards their last red beer cup and bounce off the lip and off the table. Tyler exploded into cheers of excitement, but they hadn't won yet.

"Okay, Sarah, this is it," Tyler began, bending down beside her. "Crunch time! You can do it. It's just Pogue and Kate, and they've proven they don't have shit! C'mon!" She smiled at his pep talk as she took careful aim, tossed the ball, and squeezed her eyes shut. She couldn't bear to watch.

"Yes!" Tyler yelled and the onlookers burst into cheers and boos combined. Tyler's excitement was enough to tell her they'd won the game though. She opened her eyes and grinned widely at the boy as he jumped up and down. "You did it!" he yelled, grabbing her in a tight hug, picking her up, and swinging her around. Her mind briefly lit on the fact that if they were not drunk, this would not be so exciting, but she dismissed it and hugged him around the neck as he put her down.

"Whose next?" Tyler roared, triumphant.

"Actually, Tyler, I think I'll retire a champion," Sarah told him apologetically. "I really should go find Caleb."

"The beginning of the end, Simms," Pogue teased, throwing back the last sip of his beer.

"You will be my demise," Tyler told her sorrowfully, shaking his head. Reid materialized from the crowd, clapping a hand on his friend's shoulder.

"Don't be so sure," he told him, smirking at Sarah as he thrust the bowl of keys at her.

"Here, hold my keys," he commanded, turning around. "And don't get mobbed by the drunks looking for them."

Sarah shrugged and took the bowl with her. She stashed it in a cluttered closet on her way upstairs to find Caleb. She found him in the dining room playing quarters with a couple of people from school. He looked up when she arrived and smiled at her.

"Hey, I've been wondering where you got to," he said, rising and circling the table to join her. Groans of disappointment accompanied his departure.

"I'm not sure. We got separated and then Tyler found me. I am a reigning beer pong champion, I'll have you know."

"Oh, are you?" Caleb said, leaning into her for a kiss.

His lips met hers and she nodded. "Mmhmm! Won four games!" she boasted proudly.

"My girlfriend, the beer pong champion," Caleb teased.

"Hey, guys!" Kate said, bounding over to them, Pogue not far behind her. "It's almost midnight! We're going to put the countdown on."

They went into the living room, where an eighty inch flat screen TV was mounted on the wall. Pogue picked up the remote and flicked through the channels until he found the one with Time Square on it. The surround sound system made Sarah feel like she was there with all those people.

"It's just two minutes to midnight, and as you can see, they're preparing for the ball drop at midnight," the reporter at the scene was saying. More people were flowing into the living room at the reminder that midnight was approaching. Noisemakers were being passed around as the moment crept closer and closer. When the countdown started Sarah counted along with everyone else.

"Five! Four! Three! Two! One! Happy New Year!"

Caleb's arms were around her waist and his lips caressing hers as everyone blew whistled and twisted noise makers and yelled around them. When they broke apart and Sarah looked around, she found several other couples still engaged. She looked back at her boyfriend and he was just smiling and watching her.

"Happy new year," he told her.

"Happy new year," she returned. He kissed her again, sweetly this time.

When they parted he leaned his forehead against hers. "Wanna get out of here?" he offered.

Nodding, she replied, "Yeah, sure." Caleb smiled back and led her through the celebrating crowd to the front hall, dialling a cab company as he went. While they waited, Sarah tracked down Reid to tell him where she'd hidden the keys and within five minutes she was in the back seat of a cab with Caleb. While he gave the driver his address, she sidled up next to him so their thighs were pressed together and he placed a hand on her knee as he sat back.

Caleb's house was only a short way from Reid's but in the blizzard walking was out of the question; even driving was slow going, the roads having been left a mess by the relentlessly falling snow. When they arrived at the Danvers residence, Caleb tipped the driver generously and led Sarah inside.

"Would you like some hot chocolate?" he offered, taking her coat from her and hanging it on the coat rack beside the door.

Feeling daring, Sarah shook her head with a coy smile, backing up towards the stairs. "I think you can think of more creative ways to warm me up," she challenged and was rewarded with a rare shocked smile from Caleb. He stared at her for a moment before leaving the coat rack and stalking towards her.

"I was hoping you'd say that," he agreed, gathering her into his arms and kissing her hard on the mouth, his hands tangling in her hair. She returned his enthusiasm and let him walk her back towards the stairs. She let out a little squeal as he picked her up bridal style and carried her up the stairs to his room. His bed was warm and soft as he lay her down gently on it and settled over her. She revelled in the warmth and presence above her, running her hands down his chest to his belt, which she began to undo.

Within minutes their clothes were discarded and Caleb's lips were moving over her collarbone. She reached down to grip him in her hands and began to lightly stroke him. His response had her arching her back slightly as he took a nipple into his mouth, twirling his tongue around it and grazing it softly with his teeth. The hand he wasn't using to hold himself up began a burning trail downwards to where she wanted him most. He teased her, dipping over her hip bone and along her bikini line, making her wetter with every passing moment he wasn't inside of her. She let out a moan of frustration and, finally, he slowly parted her, brushing her clit with his thumb as his fingers thrust into her up to the knuckle. She moaned in appreciation and increased the pace of her stroking. He hissed through his teeth and returned his mouth to hers.

The last month had been frustrating for her. She and Caleb had enjoyed a couple minor moments like this, but they still hadn't had sex. Her traitorous mind flashed back to Reid pounding into her in the back of his truck and Tyler's tongue delving into her in place of Caleb's fingers and told her that what Caleb was doing wasn't good enough.

The alcohol making her brave, she tore her mouth away from his and blurted, "Do you have a condom?" Instantly, Caleb stopped his ministrations and it was almost enough to make Sarah scream with impatience. Once she'd started thinking of the other boys, her mind flooded her with other images and feelings and longings. She needed more.

"What?" he asked, sounding confused. A flash of annoyance clouded her erotic thoughts. Was it really so hard to believe that she wanted him to fuck her senseless? Reid wouldn't think twice!

"A condom," she repeated, masking her annoyance. She wrote it off to the sexual frustration. "Do you have one?" Caleb looked up and met her eyes with his, searching.

"Yeah," Caleb said, "But are you sure?"

"Yes." She was sure she almost sounded like she was pleading. Caleb still wasn't convinced, though. His eyes expressed worry.

"Sarah, are you sure this isn't the alcohol talking? We don't have to do this," he assured her.

"I want to do this," she replied, becoming increasingly more impatient. His eyes searched hers for what felt like forever before he reached over her to his bedside table and retrieved a foil package. Ripping it open, he began to roll the condom onto his length and Sarah did her best not to compare him to any of the other guys she'd been with.

Caleb saw her watching him and mistook the expression on her face as anxiety and began, "Sarah, it's okay whether you are or not, but are you a..."

"A what?" asked Sarah, exasperated. "A duck?" Why couldn't he just do her? Why did he need to talk about everything first?

It seemed like Caleb had finally detected the hint of impatience in her voice because he quickly asked, blushing, "You've done this before, right?" He thought she was a virgin? She almost laughed out loud as she thought of the night of the dance and all her nights before then. She settled for smiling sweetly up at him instead. It _was_ a considerate thought, after all.

"Yes," she said, pulling his lips down to hers as heat rushed to her core, stirred by her imagination. He relaxed above her, settling himself more comfortably. She spread her legs wider, bending them to accommodate him. She reached between them to guide him into position and held his hip tightly, urging him to enter her.

He captured her eyes again and gasped, "You're sure?"

Sarah nodded vigorously. "You're killing me, Caleb," she half-moaned. He grinned and pushed into her in one smooth motion. Sarah's back arched up off the bed as she moaned in satisfaction, her hand clenching on his back. _This_ was what she'd been craving, ever since that day in English with Reid. More heat flushed through her at that memory as Caleb, thankfully, began to move inside of her. He was slow and careful, as if afraid to hurt her.

"Caleb, harder!" she begged, gripping him tightly. He obliged, but only slightly. "Faster," she pleaded instead, which he seemed to be capable of doing. His short quick thrusts were enough to send her tumbling over the edge, her frustrations of the last month making it easy. He followed her soon after. Afterward she lay in his bed, staring at the ceiling, as cleaned up and got ready for bed. She didn't bother putting her clothes back on. All of a sudden she was very tired. Even though she'd come, she didn't feel entirely satisfied, which confused her. She chalked it up to the alcohol and fatigue, let Caleb gather her up in his arms, and welcomed the darkness of sleep. She didn't even hear him tell her he loved her.

**Author's Note** So what'd everyone think? I know, there was a serious lack of Reid and Tyler in this chapter, but they _are_ trying to be just friends! Keep the votes coming, I'm stacking them, so keep voting!


	14. Chapter 14

**The Covenant's Sin**

**Author's Note**

Thank you to _SweetPurebloodAngel_ for mentioning that the scene in the last chapter is like Katy Perry's song "Thinking of You". I'd never heard the song before, but I checked it out when she mentioned it and she was spot on!

Now, for the polls:

Reid: 8

Tyler: 14

Caleb: 1

Reid and Caleb didn't get a single vote last chapter! I can understand Caleb, but _come on_! Reid? Resident bad boy? Show him some lovin'.

**Last Chapter **Afterward she lay in his bed, staring at the ceiling, as he cleaned up and got ready for bed. She didn't bother putting her clothes back on. All of a sudden she was very tired. Even though she'd come, she didn't feel entirely satisfied, which confused her. She chalked it up to the alcohol and fatigue, let Caleb gather her up in his arms, and welcomed the darkness of sleep. She didn't even hear him tell her he loved her.

**Chapter 14**

Months passed. They all applied for college. Sarah was hoping to get into Penn on scholarship, while Caleb planned to attend Harvard. Harvard was only a forty minute drive from Salem, so he would be able to remain at home to take care of his mother. The downside? The two schools were a six hour drive apart. Still, Penn had the business program Sarah wanted and Harvard was the best school for law, which Caleb was interested in pursuing. The weeks spent waiting for their letters of rejection or acceptance were tense ones, but by April most of them knew where they were going. Kate was accepted to her choice school, Columbia, as was Pogue. They were planning to get an apartment together in New York. Reid shocked everyone when he was accepted to Cornell and Dartmouth, but no one was surprised when Harvard and Princeton rejected him; he was waitlisted at Penn. Tyler was accepted to Dartmouth, Princeton, and Penn, but the latter was also his choice school. Caleb got into Harvard, as he'd hoped. Finally, after what felt like forever, and was indeed longer than any of her friends had been required to wait, Sarah was accepted to Penn on full scholarship. Her happiness could not be contained.

"I got in!" she screeched upon opening the letter in the dorm. Kate's annoyed look, having been startled into smearing mascara on her cheek, quickly turned to one of excitement.

"That's great!" Kate gushed, scrubbing at her cheek with a tissue and crossing the room to snatch the letter from Sarah's hands. She hugged the blond tightly after reading the page quickly. "Are you going to call Caleb and let him know?" she asked finally.

"Yeah, of course!" Sarah said, pulling out her cell phone and punching the number for his speed dial. Things had been going well with Caleb. He really was a great guy and the sex had improved immensely.

"Hey, Sarah," Caleb greeted her warmly upon answering her call.

"I got in!" she nearly screamed into the phone. Her boyfriend chuckled.

"Congratulations! I knew you would!"

"Full scholarship and everything! I can't believe it!"

"Well with your grades how could they not?"

Sarah laughed with giddiness. "Now I just have to worry about finding an apartment down there... I wonder what the dorms are like?"

"You should talk to Tyler," Caleb suggested, "He's been looking at places there. I think he found one."

Tyler really had been a good friend over the past few months. He'd held to his word about not tempting her, but she wondered if living with him would change that? "Yeah, maybe," Sarah answered, non-committal; Caleb didn't notice.

"Well congrats, anyways! But listen, I'm sorry I have to go, I'm just about to sit down to dinner with my mother, but I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah, definitely!" Sarah agreed.

"Okay, I love you, bye!"

He hung up before she could reply, but she was so pleased it didn't matter.

The following morning in History Tyler slid in next to her before the bell rang. She was impressed he'd made it to class on time. Her excitement from the evening before bubbled up inside of her and she gushed excitedly, "I got in!"

Tyler, who was arranging his things before him, glanced at her confusedly. "What?" he asked, reaching back into his bag distractedly.

"Penn, Ty, I got into Penn!" Sarah clarified, nearly bouncing in her seat. Tyler whipped around to envelope her in a hug.

"That's great, Sarah! Congrats!" he commended her happily. "I know you were dying to go there. That's really, really good!"

"I know! I'm so excited!" Sarah agreed, nodding. She hesitated a moment, warring with herself, before saying slowly, "Caleb said he thought you'd found a place down there?"

Tyler nodded. "Yeah, this huge loft. It's a three bedroom, but I was thinking I could find room mates or just use the extra rooms for when people come to visit. It's got an amazing view, though, and it's close to campus."

"You don't think Reid will get in?" Sarah asked, surprised. She couldn't imagine the two boys splitting up for more than a couple days, let alone weeks on end!

Tyler shrugged. "I don't know, it's Reid, I'll be a bit surprised if he goes to college at all." Sarah nodded slowly. "You know..." Tyler began, dropping his voice and leaning in closer to her, "If you're looking for a place and you're comfortable, I could send you the link to this place?"

Sarah smiled at the brunette. "Are you asking me to be your roommate, Tyler?"

His returning smile lit up his aqua coloured eyes and her stomach gave a little flip. She'd gotten over most of her attraction to Reid and Tyler, but she _loved_ the colour of Tyler's eyes. "If it's cool with you, it's cool with me. It'd be one less room for me to worry about finding someone for. Plus it'd be nice to have someone I know with me. New people are fine, but you, you're home."

Sarah's smile widened as warmth spread through her. Tyler was a sweetheart. He made her feel like he needed her more than she needed him and, with his family fortune, she was sure paying the full rent wouldn't have been an issue for him.

"Yeah, sure, I'll check it out," she agreed a Caleb slid in next to her on her other side.

"Sarah just told me the good news," Tyler informed him and Caleb grinned.

"You'll take care of my girl down in Pennsylvania, right, Simms?" he teased.

Tyler's eyes flicked to Sarah momentarily as he said "Absolutely."

That night Sarah opened her computer to find Tyler's link to the loft on her Facebook wall. She clicked it and gasped. The first picture was of the view from the loft, overlooking a river. He'd said the view was great, but he'd never mentioned it was waterfront and spectacular. The entire wall was glass overlooking the water from five or six stories up, with hardwood floors and granite countertops. It was an open concept living area with no walls separating the kitchen and living room. The doors, Sarah assumed, led to bedrooms and bathrooms. All three bedrooms were light and spacious; the bathroom boasted a Jacuzzi tub, large glass stand up shower, and two sinks. The place was void of appliances and furniture, but that was to be expected. It was a ten minute walk from the school campus.

Sarah picked up her phone and called Tyler.

"So I'm looking at the loft," Sarah said when the boy answered.

"What do you think?"

"It's amazing! When do we move in?"

Tyler laughed. "Why don't we go down and check it out this weekend? My dad has a million frequent flyer miles he's dying to use up."

"Yeah, okay," Sarah agreed.

"Okay, I'll book the tickets."

The week seemed to drag by; all Sarah could think of was the loft and Penn and that everything was going perfectly. Kate was sick of listening to her talk about it and it even seemed to be wearing on Caleb. Finally, Saturday morning came and she was nearly crawling out of her skin with excitement at a quarter to seven, waiting for her alarm to go off on the hour. She gave up and quietly collected her things to shower. At nine o'clock the soft knock on her door had her bouncing to the door and swinging it open.

"Thank god! Get her out of here! She's driving me insane!" Kate complained from her bed, where she'd been swearing at Sarah on and off over the last half hour for disrupting her sleep. Sarah laughed and turned to the doorway where, to her surprise, Reid stood waiting for her.

"You ready to go?" he asked her with his customary blank look.

"Yeah, let's go," she said and grabbed her purse and keys. They were only going for the day so she didn't need a bag. "I didn't know you were coming."

Reid shrugged. "I found out I got off the waitlist last night. I'm in."

"Oh!" Sarah exclaimed, shocked. Reid glanced at her and laughed at the look on her face.

"Don't look so surprised, Sarah," he teased, "I was only seventeenth on the waitlist."

"Well, congratulations, then!"

"Thanks," Reid said gruffly, "Tyler's in the car downstairs so we should get going."

The ride to the airport was short and mostly silent. Both boys were still mostly asleep, but Tyler navigated the big boxy Hummer through traffic as agilely as usual. They left the car with a valet and swept into the terminal. The flight only took forty minutes and then she was sandwiched between the boys in a cab on the way to the waterfront loft.

"Quit fidgeting, Sarah," Reid ordered, nudging her.

From her other side, Tyler returned, "Leave her alone, Reid." The blond shot the brunette a defiant look, but didn't say anything further. Finally, they parked in front of an old five story office building, similar to the buildings lining the rest of the street. Like theirs, many of the buildings had businesses occupying the first floors. Theirs housed a Chinese food restaurant. Sarah could hear the splash of the river behind the buildings, see it peaking between them.

Reid paid the cab driver as Tyler led Sarah around the side of the building, to a second door at the back. The river rushed behind them, the blue of the sky reflected beautifully back. He hit the buzzer labelled 'Office' and was waiting when Reid joined them.

"Hello?" the crackling voice on the other end of the intercom said.

Tyler pressed the button again and answered, "Hi, its Tyler Simms to see the top floor apartment?"

"Just a minute," the voice answered and then there was a buzzing as the door was unlocked and Reid pushed it open. He gestured for Sarah to go through and she obliged. They were admitted into a large stairwell with an elevator to their right, stairs to the left, and two doors straight ahead. Judging by the noise coming from one of the doors, it led to the kitchen of the restaurant. The second door opened and a balding, sixty year old man appeared.

"Hey I'm Greg Hammond," he greeted them, holding out a hand for Tyler to shake.

"Hello, Mr. Hammond. I'm Tyler Simms and this is Reid Garwin and Sarah Wenham," Tyler returned, introducing the others. The landlord shook their hands in turn, nodding hello.

"Greg, please. So you three will be the tenants then?" the man clarified and they all nodded. "Alright, well up we go then," he said with a gesture to the elevator. As they boarded, he continued. "So as you know, appliances and furniture are your responsibility, but electricity, water, internet, and cable are included in the rent. Each apartment has an intercom installed; you'll be apartment five. All of my tenants are students, like you, except the restaurant down there. They have great fried rice, by the way. Here we are."

The elevator doors opened onto a small room. Nothing but the elevator and the door to apartment five opened onto it. Greg pulled a ring of keys from his pocket, flipping through them and finally fitting one to the lock. With a twist he flung the door open and waved them in ahead of himself.

Sarah's stomach dropped at the view of the river. There were no buildings on the opposite bank, only greenery. The water flowed quickly below them, heading towards a bridge east of them. Greg continued on about the amenities close by as the boys spread out over the loft and Sarah stared transfixed out at the river. After a few minutes she became aware of someone calling her name.

"Hmm?" she turned from the window wall and glanced between the boys. Greg seemed to have disappeared.

"What do you think?" Tyler asked as Reid disappeared into one of the bedrooms. "Take a look around. Pick out a room, we'll give you first dibs."

"I never agreed to that, Simms," Reid called from the room he was in, "This one's mine!" Sarah smiled wryly and let Tyler beckon her towards the remaining two rooms. Both were bright and roughly the same size, but one had a bigger closet and a window overlooking the river.

"I like this one," she declared and Tyler smiled.

"Great, so should we tell him we'll take it?" he asked and Sarah bit her lip. Reid entered the room.

"It's too god damned bright in here!" he complained and then, catching sight of the girl, he added, "Quit biting your lip like that, Sarah." Sarah stuck her tongue out at him, but nodded at Tyler.

"If you guys like it, we should take it," she told him.

"Done!" Reid yelled and went to find Greg. The man returned with the blond boy, smiling. He passed out keys to the three of them, promising to send them the paperwork within the week and stating the lease started in September.

Sarah couldn't have been more thrilled if it was her birthday and Christmas in one! She loved the loft and was happy with the living arrangements, even if it was a bit tentative. They'd behaved themselves so far and she was happy with Caleb. She couldn't wait for moving day!

**Author's Note **So what does everyone think of this, hmm? Let me know, and keep on voting!


	15. Chapter 15

**The Covenant's Sin**

**Author's Note** Wow! So I was looking at the stats for this story and I'm shocked and flattered! So far, The Covenant's Sin has garnered 16 406 hits, 57 favourites, and 61 alerts! I'm just blown away by the response! I really do appreciate everyone's reviews and support! You're all so awesome! So anyways, here's the polls so far...

Reid: 11

Tyler: 11

Caleb: 1

Wow! Reid and Tyler are tied! Tyler actually didn't get a single vote last chapter (poor Tyler, he's so neglected). Here's Chapter 15! Enjoy!

**Last Chapter **Sarah couldn't have been more thrilled if it was her birthday and Christmas in one! She loved the loft and was happy with the living arrangements, even if it was a bit tentative. They'd behaved themselves so far and she was happy with Caleb. She couldn't wait for moving day!

**Chapter 15**

Caleb was pleased when Sarah told him they'd agreed to rent the loft.

"I know you're always saying I worry about you too much, but I feel better knowing that Reid and Tyler will be around to look out for you," he told her sincerely. "Plus, now when I visit, I can kill three birds with one stone!" Sarah smiled at that. The rest of the school year passed quickly; they really only had a week of classes left before exams started.

Graduation took place in late June. Sarah's parents showed up, nearly glowing with pride. Kate's parents, who she'd met once before, congratulated her before whisking their daughter and Pogue away for a celebratory dinner with the Perry family. Tyler's and Reid's parents were present as well. Sarah had only seen them at the funeral for Caleb's father, but she now that she had the chance to meet them she realized their fathers were almost as close and Tyler and Reid were. Even Caleb's mother managed to drag herself away from the bottle for an afternoon. She was polite to Sarah's parents when introduced and complimented her manners, making Sarah's parents, if possible, even happier.

August was when they really had to start planning for the following school year. Tyler had been keeping in contact with Greg about the apartment and they'd set a solid August 20th move in date. It would give them enough time to arrive and get unpacked and settled in before school started. Sarah and her parents had been saving a college fund for years and since she was attending Penn on a full scholarship, she had the money free to spend on living expenses and furniture. She hadn't, however, begun to purchase anything.

"What are you doing today?" Tyler asked her over the phone a couple weeks before they were set to move in.

Sarah thought for a moment and replied, "Nothing really. Caleb's busy and my parents left for Cuba yesterday for their anniversary, remember?"

"Oh, yeah," Tyler answered. "Wanna come mattress shopping with me and Reid? There's this furniture store in Boston that has connections to a place in Philadelphia. They'll deliver whatever we want there." Sarah agreed and Tyler promised to pick her up in an hour. She was surprised when Reid's red truck sat waiting for her an hour later. Tyler sat in the passenger's seat while Reid lounged behind the wheel. She crawled into the back cab of the truck and suppressed the memories from the first time she'd been there. Catching Reid's eye in the rear view mirror didn't help her much. She shot him a glare and he smirked and shrugged, but remained silent. Tyler seemed oblivious.

"I love mattress shopping," he exclaimed excitedly ten minutes later as they pulled into the parking lot of the massive furniture store and Sarah laughed aloud at the unexpected declaration from a man. He was the first one out of the car and across the parking lot while Reid and Sarah trailed behind him.

Upon entering the warehouse, Tyler flung himself onto the closest mattress. Sarah grinned and laid down beside him, Reid dropping on her other side.

"What do we think?" Tyler asked considerately.

"I wouldn't sleep on it," Reid remarked and Sarah shook her head in agreement.

"Me either," Tyler acquiesced, heaving himself into a sitting position. "Oh, hi, sorry!"

Sarah raised her head off the mattress in confusion to find a smiling saleswoman, a name tag identifying herself as Carol, regarding the three of them with amusement.

"I hope you don't all hope to fit on a double mattress," she joked and they laughed nervously.

"Nope, separate mattresses for all of us," Reid assured her, "Do you think you could give us a hand?"

"I think so," the woman agreed, nodding. "So are we just looking for mattresses today? Or are you furnishing a whole room?"

Reid shrugged and said, "Mattresses are the main concern, but we'll see."

"Okay, great," Carol said. She and Reid continued to chatter about what they were looking for, the arrangement with the Philadelphia warehouse, the shipping address. Tyler and Sarah wandered to nearby mattresses, testing them out for comfort, bounciness, and creakiness.

They spent an inordinate amount of time in the furniture warehouse; the place was massive, with no shortage of mattresses. Tyler was in his glory.

"Do you think this one will fit in my room?" Reid asked them as he lay spread eagle on top of a king sized pillow top mattress. "I could fit like... four girls on this. Easy."

"That's awfully optimistic," Sarah quipped and Tyler laughed.

"Hey-" Reid began, but Tyler cut him off.

"I think it'll fit fine, you just won't be able to put a lot of other stuff in your room," he assured Reid.

"That's fine," Reid decreed. "As long as I have this bed, I won't need anything else... Except women... Hence the bed..." They left him to his circular logic as they continued to search for their own mattresses. Eventually they all settled on mattresses, as well as bed frames and dressers, a couple light fixtures, and a painting Sarah fell in love with. The boys placed an order for a series of very expensive, top of the line appliances which they refused to let Sarah chip in for, much to her chagrin, and a round glass dining table. On their final lap of the place they came across an obnoxiously electric blue couch.

"Reid-" Tyler began, a slow smile spreading across his lips.

"Hey, um, Carol, I think we're going to take this couch, too," Reid called to the saleswoman, who grinned and added it to their order.

Finally they exited the warehouse. It was dark by then and she was sure the furniture store had closed an hour ago, and mentioned as much to the boys.

"With the amount of commission she made off that sale, she really doesn't care what time it is," Reid assured her truthfully. Tyler graciously turned down shotgun for the ride back to Sarah's house and climbed into the back seat.

Sarah was giddy with excitement. She couldn't wait to move into the new place, but still, it felt as if the packing never ended. Her room was heaped with boxes and suitcases and more boxes. Her father had offered to drive her and all her things to Philadelphia on the 20th, thank god. She didn't know how else she would have gotten it all there otherwise! The night before they departed he helped her load everything into his van so they'd be ready to depart first thing in the morning. It _was _a six hour drive and she didn't want him to be getting back home too late the following night. Her room looked barren without her things in it. Only the bare essentials were left – the furniture, the sheets on her single mattress, forgettable knick knacks and old pictures. She crawled beneath her blankets, happy and sad at the same time, but sleep came for her either way and she gladly fell into its dark depths.

Her alarm blared to life the following morning at seven, rudely reminding her that she wasn't allowed to relax yet. They were on the road by eight thirty, following a teary goodbye with her mother and a pit stop at a coffee shop for much needed caffeine and muffins. She vaguely wondered how Reid and Tyler were going to get there. Her dad was silent for most of the drive, but he was also a sinfully fast driver. Speed limits were more of a suggestion to him and they made the trip in a little under five and a half hours.

"I don't know about this neighbourhood, honey," he said warily as they pulled onto the street.

"It'll be fine, dad, I'll have the boys with me most of the time anyways," she reassured him. "It's this one," she directed him to her building.

He obediently turned into the drive leading to the back door. "As long as you don't go anywhere on your own," he warned uncertainly. She settled for giving him an exasperated look as they came to a stop and she hopped out of the car and walked around to the building entrance, digging the keys out of her purse. She heard her dad behind the van, opening the back doors and beginning to unload her things. They had propped open the building door and were loading things into the elevator when she heard the unmistakable sound of tires screeching to a halt outside. He looked at her questioningly and she shrugged.

"Maybe the boys are here," she offered, glancing at her watch. It was almost three. Sure enough, when she and her father re-emerged from the building it was to find a red pick-up truck and black Hummer idling outside behind the van. She thought about her own car, parked in her parents' driveway in Boston, and wondered if she should have brought it, but quickly dismissed the idea. The stupid thing on started half the time anyways. Reid jumped out of the truck and greeted her with a short "Hey," before rounding the side of his vehicle and lowering the tailgate. Tyler hopped from the Hummer and smiled and waved at her, but it was the boy that emerged from the passenger's side door that surprised her.

"Caleb!" she exclaimed, rushing forward to give him a hug. He swept her up with a laugh and a kiss on the cheek, squeezing her tightly before placing her back on her feet.

"Well I couldn't miss moving you in," he explained, "And now I get to see your new place, too! I won't get lost as easily when I come to visit."

"I'm so glad you're here! How long are you staying?" Sarah asked.

"Just the night, unfortunately," Caleb answered regretfully, "I can't leave my mother for too long." Annoyance flashed through Sarah's mind. Evelyn was a grown woman! Why couldn't she take care of herself? Her mind cleared quickly, however, and she nodded understandingly. "So how can I help?" Caleb asked, motioning towards the building.

Five minutes later they were taking their first load up in the elevator. There was barely enough room for three of them with all their things, so Tyler and Reid raced them up the stairs. They beat them up, but not by much. Sarah thrust her key into the lock and thrust the door open to admit the four men burdened with boxes, but came up short with a gasp of shock.

"Oh my god!" she exclaimed, taking in the apartment. The couch and table they'd purchased from the furniture store were there, but that wasn't all. The entire loft was decorated tastefully, the items they'd picked out incorporated seamlessly into the decor. A large flat screen TV was mounted on the wall, surrounded by the electric blue couch and two white armchairs, a glass coffee table at its centre. The expensive appliances were positioned in the kitchen, the table in the open space next to it surrounded by six white chairs. An electric blue bowl on the table holding fresh fruit matched the couch perfectly. The decor was masculine, but not so much so that Sarah felt ill at ease. It suited them all perfectly.

"Sarah, this box is kind of heavy," Reid grunted, nudging her forward and pushing past her. The other three followed him, dropping their burdens on the floor.

"Who did this?" she demanded, "We didn't buy all of this!"

"Don't you like it?" Tyler asked, concerned. "We told her there'd be a girl living with us but she said it would be fine..."

"Who?" Sarah asked confused.

"The interior decorator," Tyler replied dumbly.

"You hired an interior decorator?" Sarah exclaimed.

"Well, yeah..." the boy answered, still confused, "Figured it was easier than actually buying everything, but if you don't like it we can call her back and get her to redo it? She said she was working around the couch..."

"No, no, I love it!" Sarah assured him, "But isn't that expensive?"

Tyler shook his head. "No, she was very reasonable. Don't worry about it."

"Tyler-" she began to protest.

"Look, I have to live here too, and I like nice things," Reid interjected impatiently, "So _please_ just drop it."

Sarah glared at the blond boy, but it was obvious this argument was as unarguable as the discussion over the appliances at the furniture store. "Fine. Thank you, it's very nice." Reid's lips quirked up at the corners and he turned away from her without another word. They had everything in the apartment within the hour, spread haphazardly around the main rooms of the loft. The men insisted on doing the heavy lifting while Sarah went down to the Chinese restaurant below them and ordered enough food for the five of them for dinner. They ate quickly, commenting on the surprising exquisite quality of the food, before beginning to sort through the boxes and move them to their appropriate rooms. The boys had refused to let the interior decorator at Sarah's room until she'd had some input and made some demands, which they insisted she do before the week was up.

By the time five o'clock rolled around she decided she should be sending her father on his way back to Boston. He protested when she brought it up and pulled him into the hallway outside their apartment.

"Dad, at this rate you won't make it back until eleven!" she insisted. "Don't worry, I'll be fine. I have the guys to help me with the heavy things."

Her father chuckled. "I must say, I was a bit leery about you moving in with two boys, but they've surprised me. They seem like they're happy to take care of you and that's all I care about."

Sarah sighed, "Dad, I don't need to be taken care of!"

"I know, sweetie, but it makes your old man feel better, just let me have it," he entreated her, pulling her into a hug. She felt tears prick the backs of her eyes. Moving the Spencer hadn't been bad because she'd only been an hour from home and if she'd wanted to go home for a night or a weekend, it hadn't been a big deal. Now she was in Pennsylvania, though, a whole six hours from home, and things like weekends home were no longer easy. She'd miss her dad.

"I'll miss you," she confessed to his shoulder and he held her tighter.

"I'll miss you, too, sweetie, but I'm just a phone call away," he assured her. "And you know your mother's been learning how to use that Swipe thing."

Sarah choked out a laugh. "Skype," she corrected.

"Whatever," her dad waved the error away and kissed her forehead. "I'll see you soon!" Sarah nodded, hugged him again, and let him step into the waiting elevator. She waved sadly and watched the doors slide closed and then he was gone. She stood in the hallway collecting herself before re-entering the apartment. The boys pretended they didn't notice her upset state and went about their business, rearranging boxes and passing luggage. Not surprisingly, most of the suitcases and bags of clothing ended up in Sarah's room.

"Do you really wear all this stuff?" Reid demanded, throwing a fifth garbage bag of clothing into her open door. The bag of clothes was followed by a suitcase she knew to contain no less than thirty pairs of shoes.

"I wanted the bigger closet for a reason," she joked back. Caleb laughed good-naturedly, but Reid just shook his head and walked away.

Caleb helped her unpack a bit of this and that, but by eight o'clock she didn't have much energy or will power to tackle the entire project after the exhausting day. She finally settled for just making her queen sized bed and unearthing the overnight bag that she'd packed for specifically this reason. She dragged Caleb back into the main room where Reid and Tyler were already lounging, eyes glued to the TV, beers firmly planted in their hands. She's thought she'd seen them throw a couple bottles in the fridge the second her father had left.

Reid saw her eying the beverage in question and grunted, "There's more the in the fridge." Caleb retrieved two more and, ever the gentleman, twisted the cap off Sarah's before handing it to her. They settled on the couch, which turned out to be sinfully comfortable, beside Tyler and became absorbed in the documentary about sharks on the Discovery Channel. The four of them sat in a silent stupor for hours, rising only to go to the bathroom or grab another beer. When Sarah finally managed to tear her eyes from the screen, it was to find nearly twenty empty bottles on the coffee table interspersed with left over take out containers and a startling realization that it was almost midnight. She voiced this discovery, to which Reid and Tyler only grunted, their attention never wavering from the television. Caleb, though, nudged her and when she turned to him his grin took her by surprise.

"You ready to break in that new mattress of yours?" he hinted. There was nothing she wanted more than that new mattress of hers right now, though not in the way Caleb was implying. She smiled and nodded anyways, to which Caleb's smile widened.

"We're gonna turn in for the night, guys," Caleb announced a moment later. Sarah braced herself for their reaction. The predicament of having sex with Caleb in the same apartment as Reid and Tyler had never crossed her mind and she had no idea how they'd react.

She was surprised when Reid just grunted nonsensically and Tyler muttered, "Night," and that was the end of it. She let Caleb pull her off the couch and lead her off to her room.

Just before Caleb shut the door she peeked out and caught sight of both boys watching her. She guiltily averted her eyes as the door clicked shut.

**Author's Note** So there it is! They're all moved in, so now what? Keep the votes and comments coming _and remember_: you can only vote for one or the other, no "I want more of both"! I love to know what you're all thinking! :D


	16. Chapter 16

**The Covenant's Sin**

**Author's Note** Got six reviews last chapter! Thanks to everyone who reviewed! As for the polls...

Reid: 13

Tyler: 14

Caleb: 1

It's a close call between Reid and Tyler right now! One person couldn't decide who they liked better, so remember your votes only count if you pick one or the other! Here's the next chapter!

**Last Chapter **"We're gonna turn in for the night, guys," Caleb announced a moment later. Sarah braced herself for their reaction. The predicament of having sex with Caleb in the same apartment as Reid and Tyler had never crossed her mind and she had no idea how they'd react.

She was surprised when Reid just grunted nonsensically and Tyler muttered, "Night," and that was the end of it. She let Caleb pull her off the couch and lead her off to her room.

Just before Caleb shut the door she peeked out and caught sight of both boys watching her. She guiltily averted her eyes as the door clicked shut.

**Chapter 16**

Sarah woke slowly the following morning facing the window overlooking the river. Sunlight spilled through it, making her squint against the glare, but warming her bare skin. She sleepily wiped her eyes and rolled over to see if Caleb was awake. The other half of her bed was empty and cold when she slid her hand over it. He must have been up for a while and she hoped he hadn't left yet. She didn't think he would leave without waking her to say goodbye, but there's a first time for everything. Her mind flickered back to the night before after the door had shut.

He'd led her to her bed, pulled her down so she straddled his lap, laid back with her, kissed her slowly. She'd kissed him back, but with less enthusiasm than usual, her mind constantly drifting to the next room where the other two boys sat. What was going through their minds? Were they listening? Had they gone to their own rooms? Similar thoughts plagued her as Caleb undressed her and continued to kiss her. However, as soon as his hands had moved to less innocent places, less innocent thoughts of Reid and Tyler were triggered. Guilt warred with pleasure, as she forced herself to focus on the boy in front of her. She shouldn't be thinking of them when she was with him. It wasn't as if Caleb wasn't capable of making her come. He'd managed it many, many times, but with Tyler and Reid in the next room, her thoughts drifted to the times she'd been with them and the force her release on those occasions. In her exhausted, slightly buzzed state she'd admitted to herself that the pleasure she experienced with Caleb paled in comparison and had let her fantasies take over. With Fantasy Reid thrusting inside of her and Fantasy Tyler nibbling her neck she'd come for Caleb. A part of her felt like she was still missing something, but what was the expression? Something about bad sex still being pretty good? She couldn't piece the words together as sleep came for her almost as soon as Caleb had rolled off of her.

Sarah rubbed her eyes again in an effort to erase the visions and accompanying guilt and slowly sat up. Through the slightly ajar door, she could hear the boys' muffled voices from the kitchen, smell coffee brewing, bacon cooking. She'd noticed the previous night that the fridge had been stocked with the basics, presumably by another overpaid lackey of the Garwin or Simms families. Maybe she was still a little bitter over the whole appliances/interior decorator issue...

She swung her feet over the side of her bed, pulled on her clothes from the previous day, and stumbled into the main room. She had to admit, the noise-proofing between rooms was near perfect. The three boys in the kitchen weren't overly loud, but they weren't being quiet either and she was sure if Caleb hadn't left the door ajar she would have slept through it all, blissfully unaware. Caleb was positioned over the stove tending to the bacon and eggs there while Tyler manned the griddle beside him, flipping pancakes like a professional. Reid was doing nothing but leaning against the counter beside them and sipping his coffee, shirtless. He was the first one to catch sight of her. His eyes locked with hers and he held her gaze over the rim of his coffee cup, but said nothing.

She felt goosebumps explode over her skin and, as if he sensed her reaction, his characteristic smirk curved his lips upwards. Still he said nothing.

In an effort to hide her discomfort, she drawled, "Reid, being unproductive as usual?" The other two boys turned at the sound of her voice and Caleb grinned and winked.

"I don't cook," Reid stated simply, shrugging. Sarah selected a mug from the open cupboard over the coffee maker and poured herself a cup.

"It's true," Tyler agreed, "Reid burns. It's horrible." The laugh that escaped Sarah's throat surprised her.

"It's about time you got up, sleepy head," Caleb teased, "It's nearly noon."

"What? Really?" Sarah was shocked. She couldn't believe she'd slept so long!

"Reid only got up half an hour ago, but we've been up since nine thirty," Caleb explained, gesturing between himself and Tyler.

"Oh, yes, how was your king size bed, Reid?" Sarah teased and took a seat at the table. Reid slid in beside her and regarded her for a moment before answering, "Lonely." Caleb and Tyler sniggered at his response.

"Well I'm sure it won't take you long to find someone to help you with that, Reid," Caleb laughed.

"If I have my way I'll barely have to leave the apartment," Reid agreed and Sarah nearly choked on the coffee she'd just sipped and she saw Tyler shoot Reid a dirty look before glancing at her concernedly. Luckily, Caleb only laughed and Tyler forced a smile onto his face.

Sarah offered to help with breakfast, but the two boys insisted they were fine. Instead, she and Reid set the table and retrieved milk and juice from the fridge. Breakfast was excellent. She'd known Caleb was an amazing cook, but Tyler had surprised her a little.

"Don't expect this every morning, though," the boy had joked when she'd complimented the pancakes. As they cleared the table after breakfast, Caleb announced he was leaving.

"You just want to get out of doing dishes," Reid accused him as he accepted the rinsed plate from Sarah and set it in the dishwasher.

"You've got me," Caleb admitted with a laugh. He called a cab to go to the airport, gathered the few things he'd brought with him, and refused Sarah's offer to walk him down to the street. "It's okay, really," he insisted, "You've barely had the chance to wake up yet." Sarah smiled appreciatively at him and let him draw her in for a quick kiss goodbye. "I'll see you later. I'll let you know when I can come visit next, okay?" Sarah nodded.

"Bye," she said reluctantly, shutting the door after him.

A moment of silence passed as the remaining three stood stock still, before Tyler burst out, "What the _fuck_, Reid!" and a slapping sound echoed in the silent apartment. Sarah spun quickly to observe the scene unfolding before her.

"What the fuck, Tyler?" Reid repeated angrily, holding the back of his head. "What was that for?"

"What do you think? Oh 'I won't have to leave the apartment'. What the fuck, Reid? What were you thinking?"

"I didn't say that!"

"Yes, you did!"

"You're making it sound way worse than it was!"

"The only way you could have been more obvious would have been to say, 'Hey, Caleb, remember the night of the dance-'"

"Stop!" Sarah yelled, startling both boys into silence. It was like they'd forgotten she was there. "It happened, it's over, just shut up." With that she turned on her heel and strode back to her room, slamming the door behind her.

Her thoughts were a blur. Reid was an idiot, there was no doubt about that, but it was probably partially her fault for looking at him like she had, all shirtless and dishevelled and _Reid_! Was moving in with them a mistake? Tyler still seemed to be keeping his end of the bargain; maybe Reid had just had a minor relapse. She'd give it time. It wasn't like she could do much about it now. She'd _just_ moved in and she'd be hard pressed to explain to Caleb why she was moving out again the following morning. God damned Reid! She was rooting through her overnight bag for her shower essentials, coming up with a bottle of shampoo and a clean pair of underwear, which was good enough for her at the moment. She strode back out into the main room and passed the two boys without so much as a glance, escaping into the bathroom before either of them could speak a word to her.

It hadn't surprised her the night before when she discovered that the bathroom was decorated beautifully as well. A large soaker tub took up a corner of the room, beside it a spacious floor to ceiling frosted glass shower. A counter took up the opposite wall, two sinks sunk into it, a large mirror above it. A towel rack hung between the shower and counter, three towels hanging on it. Everything was cream, brown, and black. It made for an overall calming atmosphere.

Though she eyed the tub with longing, she had things to do today. She had to unpack and reinstate the rules with Reid and Tyler and maybe check out the surrounding area. She reached into the shower and turned it on, letting it heat up as she stripped her clothes off. When she finally stepped beneath it she couldn't help the sigh of contentment that escaped her lips. With every passing moment she stood beneath the spray she felt cleaner inside and out. Finally, she stepped out of the shower, pulled on her clean pair of underwear and her dirty moving clothes, and exited the bathroom.

"Alright, look," she began, facing the two boys who had relocated from the kitchen to the couch. They looked round at her expectantly. "I do want to live here with you guys and I want this to work, okay? I – just – please don't hint to Caleb about what happened, please? I thought we agreed we'd forget about it and just be friends?"

The two boys regarded her silently for a moment before Reid said, "We agreed to be friends, forgetting about it was never part of the deal."

"Reid!" Tyler hissed.

"Lay off, Tyler," Reid snapped back and returned his attention to Sarah, "Besides, you started it this morning!"

"Excuse me?" Sarah exclaimed, aghast. "I did not!"

"You're the one who looked at me like a tasty snack," the blond boy quipped, clearly satisfied with Sarah's answering silence.

Since she had no reply to that, she changed tactics. "You've behaved yourself for months! Why start this as soon as we move in?"

"Because, Sarah," Reid started dryly, "Until today, you've behaved yourself, too." Sarah glared at him before growling in aggravation and storming into her room. She began unpacking the first bag of clothes she came across, hanging and folding and matching, calming down with every passing minute. Ten minutes and half a bag later a knock disturbed her. She debated ignoring it, but a second knock told her whichever boy was on the other side of her door wasn't going to go away. She sighed and opened the door. Reid leaned against the frame.

"Alright, look, I'm sorry for being a dick and everything, but really?" He held up his hand, and dangling from his index finger was the pair of underwear she'd forgotten in the bathroom. "Do you want me to rape you?" She sighed, rolled her eyes, and accepted the offending article of clothing from the blond.

"Thank you," she said, ignoring the question. With a nod, Reid turned and walked off and Sarah shut her door.

"Stupid!" she hissed to herself, tossing the underwear on the floor until she managed to empty her laundry hamper.

The next few days were a flurry of unpacking, rearranging, and purchasing. Reid and Tyler bullied Sarah into picking a colour scheme for her room and going on a short shopping excursion with the interior decorator they'd hired. By September they more or less had their apartment sorted out. Caleb called almost every day, though they hadn't set a date for when he'd be visiting next. After that first day Reid went back to behaving himself, though every now and then she'd catch him watching her, to which she'd just sigh in exasperation and he'd smirk at her. She'd also quickly discovered that neither boy slept with a shirt on and weren't likely to put one on before they had to. Pants were also optional. She accepted this as something she'd have to deal with and as long as they were still playing within the rules, she ignored it. However, she still had not had the chance to have a good soak in the tub, so when the boys went out for the night the day before school started, she felt it was the perfect opportunity.

She lit the candles in the bathroom and added her favourite bubble bath into the cascade of water pouring from the faucet, letting the bath fill up she retrieved a book from her room and finally sunk into the steaming depths of the tub with a sigh of contentment. Her muscles, aching from the days of moving and unpacking, relaxed instantly and she settled in to read her book. She was quickly immersed in the pages, enjoying her time alone, when she heard the apartment door open and the boys spilled into the apartment. They were louder than usual and she heard Reid laughing. They couldn't possibly be drunk already, they'd been gone less than half an hour! A glance at her cell phone sitting on the side of the bed told her otherwise. They'd left a little over two hours ago and it had already been late when they left. She suddenly realized how much the bath water had cooled and how her skin had pruned. Her musings were interrupted as the bathroom door was thrown open and Reid barged in, but still yelling. Sarah squeaked and ducked lower in the tepid water. The bubbles were almost gone! Reid, however, took no notice of the other human being in the room and simply walked over to the toilet and began to pee. He was facing away from her, yelling to Tyler in the main room about how hot some chick had been. The whole situation was so ridiculous a choked laugh escaped Sarah's lips. Reid started and swung around, zipping his pants up.

The glassy look in his eyes confirmed that he was drunk, as did the look of confusion on his face.

"What the hell are you doing in here?" he demanded self-importantly.

"Excuse me?" Sarah laughed. "I've been in here for the last hour! You're the one who barged in on me!"

Reid opened his mouth to retort, but promptly shut it again. He did this several times, looking increasingly more and more fish-like. Finally, he settled for, "Well you could have locked the door!" and stormed out. Sarah rolled her eyes at the closed door and once she was sure he wasn't going to throw the door open to give her another piece of his mind, she stepped out of the bathtub and wrapped herself in the cream towel. Silently cursing herself for not bringing clothes to the bathroom with her, she strode quickly from the bathroom and made it half way across the room before Reid's voice stopped her.

"Sarah," he sighed. He and Tyler stood in the kitchen, an open bottle of vodka between them. Tyler regarded her quietly, while Reid had dropped his head into his hands. "We've talked about this. Do you want me to rape you? I'd be more than happy to, but if not, this could definitely be construed as misbehaviour, and therefore a breach of our deal."

"I lost track of time!" Sarah protested, her anger flaring up at Reid's accusations. "I thought I'd be out before you got home. Sorry!"

Reid shrugged. He was now regarding her as well. "No need to apologize; I enjoy the view, personally." Sarah rolled her eyes at him.

"You're drunk," she stated.

"And getting drunker," he agreed and smirked, "But I'm never too drunk for a go with you, if that's what you had in mind?" Sarah sputtered and looked to Tyler for help. He was usually so quick to defend her against Reid. He shook his head, held his hands up in surrender, and grabbed the bottle from the counter.

On his way to the couch, he leaned over to her. "The towel really is a bit much," he sided with Reid. She growled angrily.

"I'm getting dressed!" she declared, as if that would show them, and almost ran to her room, clutching the towel around her tightly.

"Oh, come on now, don't do that," Reid called after her and Tyler laughed before she slammed her door on them.

**Author's Note** So what do we all think about Reid's increasing misbehaviour? Vote, people, vote!


	17. Chapter 17

**The Covenant's Sin**

**Author's Note** Hey everyone! So I was shocked, amazed, and flattered by the 18 reviews I received for the last chapter! Thank you all so much! I got a bunch of anonymous reviews suspiciously close together, all casting different votes, oddly enough. I'm not going to count them, just because they are so suspicious, but if one of the reviewers would like to set me straight, I'd love to hear it. So here's the polls...

Reid: 17

Tyler: 15

Caleb: 1

And to anonymous reviewer _**Jess**_ The other story I read that set me on to this one was called "Dancing Queen". I don't remember the author's name though... I think it was "mercury" something... I'm not sure.

Anyways, here's the next chapter! Hope you all enjoy!

**Last Chapter **"I'm getting dressed!" she declared, as if that would show them, and almost ran to her room, clutching the towel around her tightly.

"Oh, come on now, don't do that," Reid called after her and Tyler laughed before she slammed her door on them.

**Chapter 17**

Sarah went straight to bed after her ordeal with the boys. School started bright and early the following morning and she got a grim satisfaction over watching Tyler narrowly avoid throwing up on Reid. Luckily the blond himself was too hungover to do much more than shove the brunette half heartedly and announce he was going to get coffees. Why they'd thought getting plastered the night before their first day of school was a good idea was beyond her.

Reid had returned fifteen minutes later with disposable cups of caffeine for the three of them and then they'd all loaded into Reid's truck and made their way to school. Upon arrival on campus, they all split up, heading in different directions to different classes. None of them had the same major.

Sarah headed to her first operations class with a bounce in her step. Her excitement quickly faded, however, as she walked into the massive lecture hall and found a seat amongst the hundreds of other students. The professor entered the classroom and began by explaining the syllabus and the expectations each student would be held to. For the remainder of the two hour class he lectured on the beginning material, staring unwaveringly at the back wall the entire time, and assigned the first chapter of the textbook to be read by the following class on Thursday. Her next class was much the same, and the one after that. Not a single teacher did a role call or asked a student their name. At one o'clock she had an hour long break and texted Tyler to meet up with him and Reid for lunch.

They met in the school cafeteria, none of them knowing the area well enough to guess which restaurants were good, and joined the queue of students awaiting burgers and fries. She asked the boys about their mornings. Their replies were not surprising: horribly hungover, but as much as they'd expected from their classes. Reid had slept through most of his first class, in fact. Sarah mentioned her concerns about the teachers, to which Reid shook his head.

"You're nothing but a number here," he informed her, "If you'd wanted something more personal, you should have gone to a community college." Sarah frowned at him, but said nothing else.

Her day was over at four, so she waited around in the courtyard outside the cafeteria for the boys to finish at five. She could have walked or taken the bus, but her father's concerns about her going anywhere alone nagged at the back of her mind and this gave her time to start her reading anyways. She'd finished half the chapter by the time Tyler showed up, followed by Reid five minutes later.

Upon their arrival at home they debated what to do for dinner. Upon moving it had quickly been discovered Reid could burn water and Sarah only knew how to make simple meals like spaghetti and canned soup. Tyler was a bit more adept, but he refused to cook every night. They finally settled for ordering pizza and it was there within thirty minutes.

While Tyler collected beers and Reid retrieved plates, Sarah took the pizza to the coffee table and sprawled out on the couch to channel surf for a good movie. She'd found a suitable comedy by the time Reid nudged her feet off the couch and Tyler gestured for her to sit up so he could sit down as well. She obliged and accepted the two slices of pizza Reid courteously laid on her plate with gratitude. The three of them, perched comfortably on their beloved electric blue couch, were happy to zone out in front of the television, drink beer, and eat pizza. She never questioned how the boys got all the booze they'd managed to acquire and consume since their arrival in Pennsylvania; surely one or both of them must have a very good fake ID.

The first movie ended and a second one began, then a third. The next thing Sarah knew she was being gently scooped up and cradled against a muscled chest. The warmth of the couch was stripped from her as he lifted her up and she instinctively drew closer to the body holding her. In her hazy half asleep state, she was barely aware of being transported to her bedroom or being laid in her cosy bed or having the blankets drawn up over her. A hand brushed a lock of hair from her face and tucked it gently behind her ear. She blearily opened her eyes as the person left, catching a flash of blond hair and blue eyes in the sliver of light before her bedroom door shut.

The following morning she found Tyler sprawled on the couch in his clothes from the previous day. He, like Sarah, must have fallen asleep the previous night and never made it to bed. She was as quiet as she could be in the kitchen, but the smell of brewing coffee eventually roused the slumbering brunette. With a groan he sat up, rubbed the corners of his eyes, and looked over at her.

"Morning," he grunted.

"Morning," Sarah returned as he sat up and stalked into the bathroom without another word. She'd always known Reid and Tyler to be sluggish in the morning, but she'd discovered quickly after moving in with them that neither boy was a morning person at all. Tyler was silent in the mornings, uttering as few words as possible and oblivious to everything around him, where as Reid was irritable, quick to anger and snap at any minor provocation.

She continued to let the coffee brew as she pulled out bowls and spoons, milk and cereal. As always, when she pulled out Tyler's Fruit Loops she smiled a little at the childish cereal choice. When the coffee was done she took down three mugs and poured the caffeinated liquid into them, adding cream and sugar to each as appropriate. Reid liked his black with lots of sugar and Tyler liked his with a bit of sugar and lots of cream. Reid waltzed into the room as she was setting the mugs on the table. He'd at least had the grace to put on a pair of pajama pants before he came out this morning; the previous three mornings he'd been in nothing but his boxers and Sarah wasn't sure how much more she could endure. Still... That chest... And that deliciously dishevelled hair... She didn't let her eyes linger long as he threw himself into the chair across from her at the table and gulped down half his coffee while simultaneously reaching for the Frosted Flakes. Sarah nudged them closer to him and his eyes flicked to her.

"Thanks," he rasped, his voice rough from sleep. She hated it when she was the first one he talked to in the morning; his voice was so undeniably sexy when he first woke up it almost broke her resolve to stay away from him. Tyler dropped into the chair between her and Reid, wearing fresh clothes and having run a comb through his hair. He looked the most presentable of the three of them.

"So, Reid, aren't you getting a little lonely in your big bed by now?" he teased the blond.

"Cut me some slack, it's only the second day of school," Reid shot back. He sprayed the table with milk from his full mouth. Sarah rolled her eyes, having become accustomed to it after two weeks living with barbarians.

"I bet you fifty bucks you won't have someone in there by next week," Tyler challenged.

Reid laughed, surprising considering the early hour, and replied, "I'll have a girl in there before the weekend's up, my friend." He offered his hand, which Tyler grasped. "It's a pleasure taking your money, baby boy." Tyler grimaced at the use of his hated nick name, but shook Reid's hand anyways.

"This should be interesting," Sarah mumbled to herself.

As it turned out, it was indeed interesting. For the rest of the week, Reid hit on every mildly attractive girl who crossed his path. Sarah and Tyler took great pleasure in watching him get slapped twice and told off dozens of times a day. Once he was even in danger of being knocked unconscious by the girl's steroid-injecting thug of a boyfriend. That was the best one. Sarah quickly came to understand why Tyler had made that bet. He was bored and fifty bucks was cheap entertainment as far as he was concerned.

On Friday they all went to a party at a frat house by their apartment. None of them drank much, but Reid disappeared with a girl partway through the night and when Tyler and Sarah made their way home without him, they passed her on the way out of their apartment. She smiled sheepishly and escaped into the elevator, her strappy heels dangling from one hand. Upon entering the apartment they found Reid leaning triumphantly against the counter, a knowing smirk on his lips. Tyler laughed and, with a glance back at Sarah, pulled out his wallet and slapped a fifty into his friend's outstretched hand.

"Is it still prostitution if someone pays you to have sex with someone else?" Sarah asked Tyler innocently.

"You know, I think it might be," Tyler replied mock-incredulously.

"You're just pissed I won, baby boy," Reid refuted, taking his fifty dollars and retreating to his room for the night.

The following night Reid and Tyler went out by themselves while Sarah caught up on some homework. When the apartment door banged open at two a.m. and both boys came tumbling through entangled with two random girls, Sarah only glanced up curiously before returning to her textbook. A second glance up kept her attention a little longer. The girls had started making out with each other and Reid was looking like he'd just won the lottery as Tyler snickered and waved at him to take them both. As the three people staggered through Reid's door, Sarah only smiled and shook her head and looked over as Tyler dropped down beside her.

"You were quite the good sport about that," she congratulated him as she highlighted a passage in her textbook.

Tyler shrugged. "Two girls is a lot of work and I just don't feel like it tonight," he explained, as if it was a completely valid answer. When Sarah burst out laughing, he looked around at her in drunken confusion. "What?" he demanded.

"Nothing," she answered, shaking her head.

"Nothing, hmm?" Tyler repeated. "I don't believe you!" With that he lunged at her and began to tickle her sides. Sarah burst into more intense laughter as she tried to fend off Tyler, begging him to stop, trying to kick his hands away. This only succeeded in getting her foot captured and tickled; she was in tears by the time the boy finally released her. Her stomach hurt from laughing so hard and she was breathing erratically, wiping tears of mirth from her face.

"You're such an dick!" she exclaimed, but was smiling. Tyler grinned and ruffled her hair, already mussed from her shoddy escape attempts. Still, she pushed his hand away and made an effort to straighten herself out.

"Oh, baby, yeah!" a girl's voice screamed from Reid's room, muffled but not entirely indistinguishable. Sarah burst out laughing again, her stomach protesting, and Tyler chuckled as well.

"I'm glad I don't share a dorm room with him anymore," he confessed.

Sarah nodded and began gathering up her things. "Well, it's clear I'm not getting any more work done tonight," she stated. Tyler leaned forward and helped her shuffle everything into a pile.

"Want to come to my room and watch something on my laptop? I think I have the first season of Two and a Half Men?" he offered.

"Oh, don't stop!" the girl screamed and Sarah tried to suppress another bout of laughter.

"My room might be better, yours is too close to Reid's," she pointed out and Tyler nodded thoughtfully.

"Okay, I'll grab the DVDs and meet you in your room," he agreed. Sarah nodded and made her way to her room. She kicked a bit of dirty laundry under her bed and tossed her school stuff on her desk before settling on her bed with her laptop. Tyler walked in a moment later and looked at her questioningly as he moved to shut the door – it was the only way they were going to hear less of Reid's escapades. Sarah nodded and accepted the case from him, popping the first disc into her laptop and bringing the first episode up on the screen. Tyler laid on the other half of the bed and when she looked back he had one arm sprawled across her pillows.

"What are you doing, Tyler?" Sarah asked.

His most winning smile curved his lips upwards as he proposed, "Come snuggle."

A laugh was surprised from Sarah's lips at his request. "Snuggle?" she repeated.

Tyler grinned. "I'm an affectionate drunk, humour me."

"That's what I'm afraid of," she admitted, giving the boy a stern look.

Tyler sighed, "I'll be good. Cuddle Buddies only, I promise." Sarah scrutinized the boy a moment longer before hesitantly allowing him to tug her down into his embrace. He tucked her under his arm, her head resting on his shoulder, his hand resting innocently on her shoulder. She had to admit, she was comfortable.

"Don't make me regret this," she warned him.

"Wouldn't dream of it," Tyler promised, squeezing her and hitting play on the computer. The two doors and audio from the computer managed to drown out Reid's screamer and by the third episode Tyler was fast asleep and Sarah's eyelids were drooping. She rose from her bed slowly, careful not to wake the boy. He didn't stir as she closed her laptop and set it on her desk beside her books. Briefly, she debated waking him and sending him to his own room, but he'd been as good as his word so far, so she decided to let him sleep. Quietly, she got ready for bed and slid under the covers beside Tyler. Still, he didn't move a muscle and Sarah fell asleep, secure in the knowledge that Tyler was well and truly passed out cold.

Sarah came to slowly the next morning, peeling her eyelids open lazily. Sunlight showed around her curtains, but the room was still mostly dark, the apartment entirely silent. She sighed and that was when she became aware of someone pressed up against her back, arm wrapped securely around her waist, face buried in her hair, breath on her neck. She stiffened and began to inch away, but as soon as she made a move to do so the arm tightened.

"Stay," he mumbled sleepily.

"Tyler-" Sarah began, intending to tell him it was inappropriate, but he beat her to the punch.

"Please," he cut her off. "I know I'm not supposed to be here, but I'm comfortable and you're warm and – just - please don't make me leave." Sarah thought quickly. He sounded so sad and needy and he'd behaved himself all night. The clock told her it was only eight and it was a Sunday. Lastly, she was comfortable and warm, too. Finally, she sighed and relaxed into his embrace.

He sighed contentedly, "Thank you," and pulled her close against his chest and she hated herself for thinking it felt right, even as sleep overtook her once more.

**Author's Note** Oho! What's this? Sarah getting cozy with the boys again? Will it last, or will one of them do something dreadful to mess it up? Remember to cast your votes! :D


	18. Chapter 18

**The Covenant's Sin**

**Author's Note** So, uh, it's been... ten month since my last update... Sorry 'bout that... I know none of you really care for my excuses, but I really have been very, very busy! I moved! Twice! Not to mention the move a month before my last update. Cut me some slack, people. Regardless, here's the updated polls:

Reid: 24

Tyler: 31

Caleb: 1

Ouch, poor Reid. Tyler is pulling ahead by a land slide! And let's not even talk about Caleb's pathetic attempt at competition... I think I'll delete his place in the polls next chapter...

Also, to address some reviews:

_Cellyber_ I admire you because you have the best spelling and grammar of all my reviewers, however it made me vary very sad that you did not vote. Tsk tsk!

_Nezzi_ I'm thrilled you and your friend enjoyed it so much!

Now, onward!

**Last Chapter **"Please," he cut her off. "I know I'm not supposed to be here, but I'm comfortable and you're warm and – just - please don't make me leave." Sarah thought quickly. He sounded so sad and needy and he'd behaved himself all night. The clock told her it was only eight and it was a Sunday. Lastly, she was comfortable and warm, too. Finally, she sighed and relaxed into his embrace.

He sighed contentedly, "Thank you," and pulled her close against his chest and she hated herself for thinking it felt right, even as sleep overtook her once more.

**Chapter 18**

The following month didn't follow the same lazy trend their first two weeks in Pennsylvania had. School picked up, their professors were piling on the work load with readings and assignments. It wasn't just Penn, either. The weekly phone calls Sarah shared with her former roommate revealed that life at Columbia was not all what Kate had expected. Instead of having non-stop sex with Pogue as she'd originally imagined, more often than not, they shared quiet nights in front of the TV before going to sleep before midnight, and that was only if they weren't buried in homework.

"Sounds like most of my nights here with Reid and Tyler," Sarah had joked upon hearing about Kate's lack-luster sex life.

"I'm actually so tired I can't even think about sex right now," Kate had replied, "I honestly don't know how Pogue can even muster up the strength to try it."

However, regardless of how much homework Sarah, Kate, and the boys had, it was nothing compared to the work load Caleb had been saddled with. Law was a heavy major and he was feeling it more than of any of them. Sarah could hear the weariness in his voice every time he called, which he still did faithfully every day. It was looking more and more like his planned bi-weekly visits were mere wishful thinking as the weeks passed and he kept having to push visits back a week here to finish an assignment and a week there to get some reading done.

Before Sarah knew it, October had rolled around and she hadn't seen Caleb since he'd helped her move in. A month and a half was a long time to go without any excitement and so when Rachel, a girl she'd become casual friends with through several shared classes, asked her to go to a party with her that Friday, nothing sounded better. She accepted the invitation gladly and arranged for Rachel to meet her at the loft so they could go together. When Friday night rolled around, Sarah was giddy with excitement. It had been so long since she'd had some quality girl time and though Reid and Tyler always invited her out with them, it wasn't the same and she rarely went. She waved goodbye to the boys on their way out at eight thirty and half an hour later, Rachel buzzed on the intercom from the main floor.

"Hey, I'm almost ready, why don't you just come up?" Sarah suggested. Rachel agreed and Sarah buzzed the door open for her new friend. When the girl knocked on the loft door a minute later Sarah was running around looking for her boots. She threw the apartment door open with a quick hello and continued her search.

"Oh my god, Sarah!" Rachel exclaimed upon entering the loft, shutting the door behind her, "Your place is amazing!" The blond came to an abrupt pause in her scavenger hunt and glanced around. After having lived there for almost two months, the novelty had worn off a bit, but she had to admit it was definitely nicer than most student apartments, and the view of the river still blew her away.

She smiled sheepishly. "Yeah, well, you could thank the boys if they were here. This is all their doing."

"Boys? You live with boys? They _decorated_ this place?" Rachel interrogated her, every question sounding more surprised than the last.

At her last question Sarah scoffed in a very un-ladylike way, shaking her head and finally pulling her errant boots out from under one of the armchairs. "Them? Ha! No, they hired someone to do it _for_ them," she clarified.

"Hired someone? Who are you living with? Donald Trump's son? Who can afford to hire someone to decorate their school apartment? And the view! I'd love to wake up to this every morning!"

"Thank you! Finally, someone else who understands! The boys don't get it!"

Rachel swung her head back to Sarah, away from the window. "You're going to have to tell me about these guys. Are you dating one of them or something?"

Sarah shook her head and pressed her lips into a tight smile. Again, a month and a half was a long time and they'd been looking better and better with every passing day she went without seeing Caleb...

"Are they hot?" Rachel continued and Sarah laughed. Her friend had no idea...

They arrived at the party twenty minutes later. It was a typical house party with a beer pong match taking place in the kitchen, the stoners relegated to the garage, and couples making out on the living room couches. Rachel led Sarah through the throng in search of the friend who was throwing the party.

"He's kind of short-ish, with a vest and a hat probably..." Rachel vaguely described the guy to Sarah, who scanned the crowd half heartedly. She doubted she'd recognize the host from her friend's vague description. "Oh, I see him!" Rachel exclaimed a moment later and towed the blond over to a cluster of chairs in the corner of the kitchen.

"Ricky! Hey!" she greeted the guy wearing a slightly tattered fedora. He was indeed, short-ish, for a guy at least. He stood taller than Sarah and Rachel at about five foot nine, but shorter than the rest of the guys sitting around him. He was skinny, with ear length light brown hair and brown eyes, wearing a beige shirt with a green vest over top. A gold stud glinted in his ear lobe. He was the most uniquely dressed person at the party.

"Hey, Rach," he replied, a grin stretching across his lips, "I'm glad you could make it! Somebody get these girls a couple beers! I see you brought a friend?" As one of the boys hurried away to do Ricky's bidding, Rachel turned to Sarah and pulled her forward.

"Yeah, this is my friend Sarah," she introduced, "Sarah, Ricky. Ricky, Sarah."

"It's nice to meet you," Ricky said sincerely, shaking Sarah's hand.

"You too," she replied politely with a smile. A beer was thrust into her hands so she looked up to thank the boy and almost choked on her words.

"Sarah? What are you doing here?" Tyler questioned, confused.

"I could ask you the same thing," she sputtered.

Tyler laughed suddenly. "This is weird. I'm friends with Ricky. He's in a bunch of my classes at school - same major."

"Oh," Sarah said dumbly. She'd made a couple friends, why had it never occurred to her that Reid and Tyler may have too? "Um, my friend Rachel brought me. I guess she's friends with Ricky too. Where's Reid? I thought you two left together?"

Tyler shrugged. "He's around here somewhere," he offered. "He knows Ricky, too. I introduced them a few weeks ago." Sarah nodded mutely.

"There you are, I was wondering if you'd just run away with the beers," Ricky said to Tyler, who grinned.

"It was tempting, but I managed to make it back with them," he promised, handing Rachel a bottle and holding a third one out for Ricky, "I even brought you one, too."

"If I were gay, I'd marry you," Ricky joked, accepting the beer from Tyler. "Hey, this is Rachel, by the way, and-"

"Sarah," Tyler interrupted and, at Ricky's puzzled expression, he added, "My roommate."

"_You're_ one of the boys she lives with?" Rachel demanded. Sarah rolled her eyes and upended her bottle, gulping her beer down with vigor.

Tyler nodded. "I'm Tyler. The other one's around here somewhere..."

Rachel led Sarah away three beers later, leaving Tyler and Ricky in the kitchen. "Is the other one that hot, too?" she demanded of the blond, who groaned.

"Yes," she admitted, the alcohol loosening her tongue. Rachel giggled and passed Sarah another beer.

They found the dining room and joined the drinking card game being played there for a while, followed by a game of flip cup and then they teamed up for a couple rounds of beer pong. Sarah was having a blast; she'd missed having another girl around. Reid made an appearance as the girls were drowning the sorrows of their beer pong defeat in another drink.

"Tyler told me you were here," he said as she turned when he'd called her name.

"Well he didn't lie," Sarah agreed and looked back at Rachel, who was looking Reid up and down. She burst into laughter, which caused Rachel to do the same.

"You didn't lie either," Rachel told her friend, shooting a glance at a very confused Reid.

"Jesus, you're hammered," he finally concluded. Sarah took in Reid's state. He was graceful as always, but his eyes were slightly glazed and his breath smelled like beer, with a hint of whiskey.

"No drunker than you, my friend," she teased, jabbing a finger at his chest. He grinned and grabbed her finger and giving it a playful tug. Booze always had one of two effects on him, Sarah had come to realize: he either became nicer or hornier. It looked like tonight it was nicer.

"Well I am hammered," he admitted, letting her finger drop. He glanced at the cell phone in his hand and added, "It's about four a.m. I'm going home, wanna catch a cab with me?"

"What about Tyler?" Sarah questioned, to which Reid's smirk widened to a wolfish grin.

"Baby boy lost a game of Battleshots and is already crashed out upstairs," he declared proudly.

Sarah rolled her eyes at the triumphant look on the other blond's face. "He was playing against you, wasn't he?"

"You know it, babe," Reid responded happily. Sarah sighed and turned to Rachel, who had drifted off to draw on the poor guy asleep on the basement couch. He was already sporting several variations of 'I love cock' and the accompanying illustrations on his face and arms.

"I might as well, I guess, let me just see if Rachel wants to come," Sarah agreed.

"I'll be outside," Reid promised and disappeared.

Rachel assured Sarah she'd be fine if the blond left and she was, in fact, spending the night. "I've known Ricky since we were, like, five. The spare bedroom pretty much has my name on it," she informed Sarah. So, concerns assuaged, Sarah joined Reid outside and hopped into the waiting cab.

Five minutes later the two of them tumbled out of the car in front of their building, Sarah tripping but being caught by the boy. Reid fumbled with his keys when they got to the outside door of their loft and it ended up taking both of them to unlock the door and stumble into the small foyer. Reid dropped his wallet on the floor as Sarah pushed the up button for the elevator and they both boarded it when it dinged open. Reid pressed the button on the panel and up they went.

"You really can't handle your liquor," Reid teased, glancing over at her in amusement as she sagged against the wall.

"I am fine actually," Sarah retorted, dignified while stroking the wall. "_You_ are the one who dropped your wallet and couldn't unlock the door."

"Hey, if I remember correctly, you couldn't unlock the door either, _princess_," Reid shot back, but not in his usual biting way. The elevator dinged and opened and Sarah and Reid both made to exit, but stopped abruptly, gazing at the entryway.

"Did you buy that vase?" Reid questioned, glaring at the unfamiliar entryway.

"Actually, I have taste," Sarah responded, glancing around confused before finally realizing the number illuminated above the elevator door was not the right number. "Reid, you hit the wrong button!" she accused, trying to stifle the giggles bursting from her chest.

"I did not," Reid blatantly refused. "You're framing me."

Sarah said nothing, only dissolved into uncontrollable laughter. Reid glared down at her, but pulled her back into the elevator and hit the five on the panel. "There, see?" he clarified.

"And you say _I_ can't handle my liquor?" she taunted, "Pssh!"

"Hey, you fell out of the cab," he reminded her as the elevator opened on their actual floor and Reid stuck the loft key in their door.

"You tripped me," Sarah accused. Reid got the door open and motioned Sarah through ahead of him. She strode past him, her shoulder brushing his chest and sending tingles up her spine.

"Why would I trip you? I'm the one who caught you," he pointed out bluntly. Sarah chewed her lip and looked around the dark apartment as Reid closed the door behind them. Suddenly she grinned

"I'm just that irresistible, you just couldn't keep your hands off of me," she decided cockily, turning to face him. The grin slowly slid from her face and she bit her lip nervously. Reid's demeanour had changed abruptly from playful to stiff and uncomfortable, his gaze zeroing in on her lips.

"Quit biting your lip like that, Sarah," he growled, abruptly angry. Annoyance and frustration laced his words as he strode past her to his room. All of a sudden, Sarah was angry. He had no right to snap at her that way!

"It's my lip, I'll do whatever I want to it!" she retorted childishly. "Why should you care?"

He spun around jerkily and glared at her. "Just don't do it!" he yelled.

"Why not?" she demanded.

He was striding towards her angrily now, backing her into the counter and gripping the ledge on either side of her. He was so close she could feel the heat and frustration radiating off his body. The warring emotions in his eyes marked him as unpredictable at the moment, and fear spiked in her stomach, but she glared defiantly up at him none the less. When he eventually spoke, his words shocked her.

"Because I can't control myself when you do that," he said huskily before crashing his mouth against hers. Liquid fire exploded from her stomach and into her veins, electrifying her and making her heart jump start. She gasped with the force of it and Reid's tongue swept expertly into her mouth. The second her tongue met his she knew she'd never had a chance. Her body took control over her mind and she kissed him back, her hands winding up into his hair and around his shoulder, pulling him flush against her. His hands wrapped around her hips and squeezed her hard before they slipped under the hem of her sweater and roved over her back, stomach, and ribs. Sarah pushed Reid's t-shirt up and they broke away for a moment as she pulled it over his head and discarded it to the floor. Her hand ran up the expanse of the muscled chest she'd been aching to touch again and gripped his shoulder tightly.

His mouth travelled down her jaw, dropping kisses on her neck and ear, nipping and sucking lightly. She could feel his restraint in every coiled muscle of his body as he tried not to mark her. His hands kept her distracted, as they popped open the button on her jeans and ripped the zipper down before retreating to the hem of her sweater and stripping it briskly over her head. His hand dropped back to her jeans where he paused and tore his mouth from hers.

His breathing was ragged when he looked into her eyes and asked seriously, "You want this?"

Sarah looked back at him and had never felt more sober than when she answered sincerely, "I want you."

**Author's Note** Oho! What have we here? A bit of a cliffie! Tell me how much you love/hate me in a review and keep the votes coming! You're all awesome!


	19. Chapter 19

**The Covenant's Sin**

**Author's Note** Hello again! I know, two updates within 30 days! Unheard of! But, I did appreciate all the reviews I got for my last chapter and I know I left you guys hanging, so here it is! No promises on the next update date yet, though! And we can't forget about the polls:

Reid: 35

Tyler: 33

And Reid is pulling ahead, yet again, but not by much! And, yes, I took Caleb out of the running because he was just floundering pathetically at a shameful one.

**Last Chapter** His hand dropped back to her jeans where he paused and tore his mouth from hers.

His breathing was ragged when he looked into her eyes and asked seriously, "You want this?"

Sarah looked back at him and had never felt more sober than when she answered sincerely, "I want you."

**Chapter 19**

The corners of Reid's mouth quirked up and he wrapped a big hand around the back of her head. "That's all I needed," he whispered before enveloping her mouth with his once more. Her hands roamed his bare chest, tracing every muscle. His abs tensed as she ran her fingers over each one on the way to his belt buckle. She made quick work of it, along with the button and fly on his jeans. His fingers tensed in her hair and on her waist as she gripped him through his boxers and traced the length of him torturously. She dropped to her knees in front of him and pulled his shaft free of his boxers.

He instantly became immobile and she looked up at him curiously. He was holding his breath, watching her with a tense look on his face. She held his eyes as she slowly eased her lips over the tip of him and swirled her tongue around him. He exhaled sharply and Sarah pulled back to smile up at him tauntingly.

"You'd better not be fucking with me, Sarah," he growled with barely contained frustration. Every muscle in his body was taut with anticipation. Sarah didn't answer him, only ran her tongue up the length of him and took him back into her mouth again, tongue swirling and sucking lightly. Reid sighed in pleasure above her and she felt his fingers weave into her hair, not pushing, just resting on her head.

She was surprised when, a minute later, he tugged her hair and commanded huskily, "Get up." She let him pull her up by her shoulders and kiss her harshly on her already bruised lips. She stepped with him as he began to walk backwards towards his room, the door banging against the wall as he threw it open to admit them. The bedside lamp was on, emitting a soft glow to see by. He turned them and threw Sarah onto the bed, advancing on her just as quickly. He grabbed the waistband of her jeans and peeled them off her legs before settling between them. She felt him pressing against her through the meager layers of fabric, but even that much of a barrier was too much. Her fingers found the waistband of his boxers and pushed them down over his hips. He pushed them off the rest of the way and kicked them to the floor and Sarah grabbed his bare hardness in her palm and squeezed firmly, stroking him leisurely. He exhaled sharply and his hands darted to her panties, stripping them off her and rapidly replacing them with his hand.

She gasped aloud as his first finger entered her and moaned as a second one joined it, stroking her G spot expertly. Pleasure coursed through her body and she didn't know if it was the alcohol or Reid making her head reel and her world spin. All she knew was that this was where she wanted to be - where she _needed_ to be.

His mouth left hers and trailed down her neck again, flitting over her collarbone and between her breasts, giving her just enough time to catch her breath before his tongue probed her clit and she moaned in pleasure. Caleb had never gone down on her and she had found herself craving it, even though she'd been so reluctant to experience it in the first place. She thought she might come right then and there as his tongue replaced his fingers, licking up her slit and probing inside her.

"Reid," she breathed, threading her fingers through his hair, "You're going to make me come, Reid." His chuckle vibrated through her and she almost screamed with the pleasure of it. She could feel her orgasm building in her stomach and just as she was about to burst, Reid pulled away. She thought she might cry.

"Don't stop!" she hissed, tortured. "What are you doing?" Reid chuckled and glanced at her as he reached into his nightstand and withdrew a foil package.

"Getting a condom, is that okay with you?" he teased, ripping it open with his teeth and reaching down to roll it on. Sarah squirmed underneath him in anticipation.

"You aren't going to Use instead?" she asked, remembering the warm watery feeling of the contraception magic.

Reid shook his head. "I want to be able to go down on you again." He kissed her soundly and positioned himself at her entrance. "And again." He thrust an inch into her and she bit back another moan and gripped his shoulder tightly. "And again." He thrust all the way into her wet core and the moan she'd been biting back escaped her lips. He stilled his movements as he kissed her on the mouth again and she dug her nails into his shoulder slightly, urging him to move. He seemed to get the message as he began to move slowly, withdrawing almost entirely before thrusting all the way back in again. It was painfully pleasurable, but she wanted the roughness Caleb refused to exhibit.

"Fuck me harder, Reid," she whispered in the boy's ear and he groaned as her lips grazed his ear.

"Say it again," he commanded, pulling back slightly and watching her.

Sarah boldly looked up into his eyes and repeated huskily, "Fuck me harder, Reid." Reid's wicked grin surprised her, but even more surprising was when Reid grabbed her around the waist, stood, and slammed her into the wall beside the bed. She wrapped her legs around his waist as his fingers dug into her thighs, whispering in her ear harshly, "I never expected such dirty words to come out of your mouth, sweetheart," as he bit her neck and began to pound into her rapidly. Sarah's only reply was to whimper in satisfaction at the increased pace and pull his lips back to her own. She sucked the bottom one between her teeth and nipped it lightly, eliciting a groan from Reid and causing his thrusts to become more desperate. Her nails raked down his back and as she came closer to her release, she let her head drop down onto his shoulder where she resumed kissing and nipping his neck.

"I'm so close, Reid," she breathed in his ear and was rewarded with, if possible, an even faster pace that forced her over the edge and into blissful oblivion. Her teeth sunk into his shoulder as she clenched around him and she heard Reid hiss, his fingers tightening on her legs, as he came a second later. The lights flickered and his stereo blared to life in the corner of the room as Reid took a step back and let them both fall onto the bed.

Sarah slumped against his bare chest, breathing laboured, her muscles so relaxed they felt like jelly. Reid seemed in a similar state beneath her, though he managed to find the strength to raise his arms and wrap them securely around her bare back. She felt his lips in her hair and she raised her face to capture his lips with hers. He kissed her for a long moment, but eventually flopped back onto the bed. They lay there for a few minutes until he finally found the strength to flip them over and pull out of Sarah. Sarah remained half on, half off the bed as Reid discarded the condom in the garbage can by his desk. Returning to her, he smirked and looped an arm around her back, pulling her up to the head of the bed. Her head fell on a pillow and Reid settled himself between her legs, elbows on either side of her hips, chin resting atop her abdomen as he regarded her silently. His gaze finally got to her.

"What?" she demanded, a little annoyed, but still recovering from the orgasm she'd just experienced, courtesy of the blond resting on her stomach.

"You bit me," he stated with a small smile.

"You bit me, too," she retorted, to which Reid laughed.

"Oh, no," he refused, "You _really_ bit me." He tilted his head to the side and sure enough, on his right shoulder there was an angry reddish-purple bite mark.

Sarah's stomach lurched. "Oh my god, Reid!" she exclaimed, scrambling up onto her elbows, reaching one hand out to touch it. She felt the fading ridges of her own teeth imprinted on his bruised flesh. "I'm so sorry!"

He smiled and grabbed her hand, pressing a searing kiss to her palm. "It's okay," he assured her, "I'm glad you enjoyed yourself so much, princess." His words still had a sarcastic, patronizing tone to them, but the underlying anger of the past couple months seemed to have disappeared.

"You don't sound mad anymore," she commenting, voicing her thoughts, enjoying the feeling of Reid's thumb tracing the lines on her palm.

"What do you mean?" he asked, confused.

"Well you've been kind of mean since we moved in," she admitted slowly. "You know, 'Sarah, don't do this', 'Sarah don't do that', 'Sarah, what are you doing in the bathtub?'"

Reid laughed at the latter, "You don't know how much restraint it took to _not_ get in that bathtub with you."

"You could have knocked!" she retorted.

"But then I wouldn't have got to see you in the bathtub," he returned quickly, to which Sarah only glared, unimpressed. "Okay, honestly, some of the stuff you do just makes me want to throw you up against a wall and fuck you senseless." Sarah looked pointedly at the wall they'd just had sex up against and he laughed. "Yes, just like that."

"I don't do it on purpose," she promised, unconsciously sucking her bottom lip in and nibbling it thoughtfully. Reid's eyes darted to her mouth and he smiled seductively.

"You're right, I was a dick," he stated unexpectedly, pressing a kiss to her stomach, "How about I make it up to you?" he suggested, placing another kiss, lower than the last.

Realizing where his train of thought was leading, Sarah groaned and closed her eyes. "I don't know if I can handle that; I'm still recovering from the last one..."

"You haven't had sex for almost two months," Reid pointed out, much to Sarah's dismay, "I don't think another orgasm will kill you." His mouth continued to descend lower and as he kissed down her thigh, his teeth grazing her sensitive skin, Sarah's resolve brokeiHi

.

"Mmm, maybe you're right," she agreed as his lips moved back up her thigh to her entrance.

"Mmhmm," he assured her, "I'll be gentle." She could feel the breath from his words on her skin and she tensed in anticipation. His fingers laced into the hand she had left resting on the sheets beside her and a second later she felt his hot tongue slowly slide into her, probing gently and swirling up to tease her clit. She sighed and squeezed his hand lightly. Not for the first time, she silently thanked Tyler for forcing her to accept this treatment the first time over a year ago.

His tongue travelled over her leisurely, swirling and stroking, suckling and probing, completely unhurried in his mission to make her come. After a couple minutes he slowly slid a finger into her, finding her G spot expertly and stroking her until she came, moaning his name. He continued to stoke and lick until her walls stopped contracting and then he withdrew his finger and smirked.

"You may have gotten tastier," he commented. Sarah rolled her eyes, pulling him back up to her level.

"You may have gotten naughtier," she flirted back.

"Mmm," he acknowledged, "Are you gonna punish me, Sarah?" He drew her lips to his and kissed her slowly.

"I may have no choice," she threatened, allowing his tongue to slip between her lips. She tasted herself then, but Reid's presence and appeal countered her urge to pull away. She let him pull her on top of himself and cradle her against his chest, his lips moving expertly over hers. When Sarah finally drew away to catch her breath she noticed the pre-dawn light filtering into the room through Reid's single window and quickly searched his room from the time. The alarm clock on the bedside table declared it was six forty three.

"Oh my god, I didn't realize it was that late!" she exclaimed and Reid followed her gaze to the red numbers on the screen and shrugged disinterestedly.

"Early, actually," he mumbled. She returned her attention to the boy beneath her and took in his appearance. The glassy look of intoxication was almost gone from his eyes, though his eyelids looked heavy and all his muscles were relaxed, one hand resting on her bare thigh, his other tucked behind his head. He regarded her with a small smile and stroked her bare skin.

"I'm should go back to my room," she said softly and began to extract herself from Reid and his marvelous king sized bed.

"You," Reid began, moving his hand from her leg to capture her wrist in a firm grasp, "are not going anywhere." Sarah huffed and glared at him.

"I'm tired, Reid! It's almost seven a.m.!"

"Sleep here," he urged.

"Seems kind of pointless when my room is just across there," Sarah pointed out, gesturing in the vague direction of her room.

"Fine," Reid acceded, pulling her back down beside him and kissing her fervently, "Stay because I want you to."

Sarah stared into his eyes for a long time before finally whispering, "Okay."

Sarah jerked awake to an ear splittingly familiar racket emitting from her crumpled jeans beside the bed. She slowly uncurled herself with a groan, glancing behind her at Reid sleeping soundly beside her, stretched out on his stomach. She leapt into action, swiping her jeans from the floor as quickly as she could and digging through the pockets for her cell phone. She _did not_ want to incur the wrath of a newly awoken Reid, especially one with a hangover.

"Hello?" she whispered, sitting back on the bed and answering the call without looking at the caller ID.

"Hey," Caleb's voice greeted her on the other end of the line. "Why are you whispering?"

Sarah bit her lip. "Um, I stayed at a friend's last night and we were still sleeping."

"Oh, sorry!" Caleb apologized, "It's just... It's three in the afternoon... I figured you'd be up by now." Sarah felt the mattress sink behind her and threw a glance over her shoulder. Reid had rolled over and was regarding her blankly.

"I can't believe it's already three!" Sarah exclaimed, shocked. She'd slept like the dead until Caleb had called. "What have you been up to all day?" she asked, trying to maintain some semblance of normalcy as she felt Reid move in behind her, his hand brush her hip, making her stomach jump and goose bumps erupt over her skin. Curse him for having this effect on her! She shot him a warning glare over her shoulder and slapped his hand away. He smirked cockily as Caleb regaled Sarah with his day's activities. She only just managed to swallow a shriek as Reid grabbed her roughly around the waist, flipped her over and landed smoothly on top of her.

Without any preamble, Reid swiped his tongue over her right nipple and sucked it gently into his mouth, grazing it with his teeth and causing Sarah to bite back a moan as heat rushed to her centre.

"Hey, you're really quiet, you okay?" Caleb suddenly asked, interrupting himself.

"Yeah, um, my friend just woke up, can I call you back?" Sarah managed to get out in a voice she hoped sounded normal as Reid's fingers trailed up her thigh.

"Yeah, no problem, sorry again, for waking you," Caleb said, "I love you! Bye!"

"Bye!" she said quickly and hit the end button on her phone, letting it drop and grabbing the head of the boy trailing kisses down her stomach.

"You!" she hissed.

He gave her his most arrogant smirk and said, "Me."

"Definitely gotten naughtier," she decided and his smirk widened to a grin as his fingers plunged into her and her back arched off the bed.

**Author's Note **So what did everyone think of them apples, hmm? Do we have any traitorous vote switchers in the audience? Let me know in a review!


End file.
